Transcending Tyrannus: Book One: Destined for the Jedi Council
by Candace Marie
Summary: We all know how Count Dooku became Darth Tyrannus; or do we. Witness the story of the rise and fall of Darth Tyrannus, who started out life as just an exterordinary Jedi with exterordinary dreams. This is a spin off from DD and TOF, in which Tyrone finds his way back to the light. But just why did Tyrone Dooku turn to the Darkness to begin with?
1. Friendships anD Betrayals

Transcending Tyrannous: A Tale of Tyrone Dooku

tran·scend [tran-send]

to rise above or go beyond; overpass; exceed: to transcend the limits of thought; kindness transcendscourtesy.

to outdo or exceed in excellence, elevation, extent, degree, etc.; surpass; excel.

Theology . (of the Deity) to be above and independent of (the universe, time, etc.).

verb (used without object)

to be transcendent or superior; excel: His competitiveness made him want to transcend.

**_Origin: _**  
1300–50; Middle English Latin trānscendere to surmount, equivalent to trāns- trans- + -scendere, combiningform of scandere to climb

_A/N: The word transcend as mentioned above is to exceed or rise beyond, so this tale is to go beyond Tyrone's Sith idenity and to find out just who Tyrone Dooku is. This is a spinoff from my Destiny Trilogy in which Anakin follows Ahsoka and leaves the Order changing not just the destiny of the Skywalker family but to the Jedi Order and to the Galaxy at large; the sequel Twist of Fate continued fifteen years after DD and continues with Choice of the Chosen. My beta writer EzioAuditore1459 has a story called Jedi Exile which is an original character mentioned predom in this story called Nioman Dokoora, as it would be very interesting to check out, it is a wonderful take on parts of this story as they are told from Nioman's unique perspective. I recommend checking JE out as well, as it gives a different persepective on Tyrone's actions as well. There is also a forum for all the stories within the world of Destiny you can find this forum in the forum section of Star Wars, as well as a community that contains these stories within the community section, I hope you will check both out as the Forum is a great place to share thoughts and ideas though be warned it can contain spoilers as well._

Friendships and Betrayals

Tyrone Dooku, Jedi Knight of the Republic, didn't have many friends. There were Jedi that he had once been friends with and there were Jedi that he respected, such as his former master; Yoda, or Master Yaddle.

Unlike many Jedi, he could remember his parents and his brother. Tyrone's mother and father were the Count and Countess of Serreno. Tyrone had always known he was royalty, had always held himself to a higher standard than other Jedi. The only reason Constance and Jerome Dooku had given him to the Jedi was because his brother Lionel had been there to inherit the title and all that went with it, so the Count and Countess had graciously given him to the Jedi with the belief it was their duty to contribute, to make the Galaxy a better place.

It had been Yoda that had found him, and since he had been raised as much as a three year old boy can be raised not to show fear or emotion to those lower than himself, Tyrone didn't sniffle or cry even as the small green troll called him Ty and told him about the Jedi Temple. That seemed like it was so long ago, now Tyrone Dooku was a Jedi Knight on his way to find his very own first padawan.

He turned down a corridor in the Temple and nodded to several Jedi in his path, since he had recently passed his Trials many Jedi regarded him as Knight Dooku, Tyrone smiled as he remembered his ceremony and how it was a great honor to be a Jedi, he had been the first Jedi that Master Yoda had trained himself in over eighty years. Master Yoda was very selective in the Jedi he took on himself, a hundred years could pass before he took on one, time didn't seem to matter to Master Yoda, and though he was well-versed in the strange troll's speech, Tyrone doubted he understood his master any better than anyone else. Master Yoda preferred training the younglings; he preferred being around their youth and the way their minds worked always seemed to hold some kind of insight for the aging Jedi master.

Finally, Tyrone made it to the room of twelve's who were practicing. He reached into the Force knowing that here he would find his padawan. He watched intently as one twelve seemed more intense that the others, he could feel his eyes in the distance, those strange blue eyes that seemed to draw Tyrone to him.

This boy was taller than the others, and it seemed as if he was hunched over as he tried to match the other students, the lad had long dark hair as if he didn't much care for the traditional youngling cut although his braid was still longer than the rest of his hair and the hair that remained just grazed his shoulder blades. Tyrone wondered why they hadn't made him cut it, though he vowed to do no such thing. After the match was over, the boys bowed to one another, and still Tyrone watched. He wondered at this boy's future and if he could train him just as well as another, then he shook away his doubts. Of course he could, he was Tyrone Dooku son of the Count and Countess of Serreno, Jedi Knight of the Republic. Class ended, and Tyrone watched as the boys shoved and pushed, but this boy seemed to be following something. Stealthily, Tyrone followed him. The boy grinned impishly and made a dive only to end up on the floor, at his feet. Tyrone had grabbed the object of the boy's desire before reaching out and straightening the boy.

"Hello," Tyrone said to him.

"Hello, I'm Youngling Jinn."

"Knight Tyrone Dooku," Tyrone held out his hand and shook it, and then the lizard crawled down his arm in between their handshake.

"Hey, that's mine." Youngling Jinn said to him.

"It belongs to the Force, Youngling," Tyrone said with a smile, his dark eyes lighting up.

"I was just going to set it free," Youngling Jinn explained, "It doesn't belong in the Temple."

"Well then youngling," Tyrone said with a smile, he had been drawn to this lad two years prior when he was still a padawan. "Let's set it free together," he told the boy.

"Qui-Gon," the lad told him, "You can call me Qui-Gon," he said softly as the lizard crawled up around his head to lick at his ear causing a gasp and a giggle from the lad.

"Alright then Qui-Gon," Tyrone said as they found themselves at the Temple entrance. He watched as Qui-Gon looked around seemingly in awe of his surroundings, and he frowned.

Tyrone knew what he was looking for, what he was thinking, for he had thought the same thing many many times. What was natural about this artificial city? And why would the Jedi chose a Temple here when they could have a Temple on any planet that was strong within the Force? Coruscant was in many ways fake, controlled.

The weather on Coruscant was controlled, it wouldn't rain or snow or sleet unless 'they' wanted it too. Unlike other planets they didn't have seasons, and it stayed at 70 degrees Farinheight all year round. The sun rose every morning regardless of what month or day it was at 0600 and set everyday at 1800, giving them exactly twelve hours of daylight. Coruscant was a huge city where the wealthy stayed and also there was the Undercity where the less wealthy stayed, and here the Jedi sat on Coruscant not doing what they could to help those less fortunate than themselves.

Tyrone shook off these wayward thoughts as Qui-Gon set loose the lizard, and at the time Tyrone didn't know it but it would be his ideas that would give birth to a new legacy of Jedi, it would be his teachings that Qui-Gon would pass on to his future padawan, who would then pass them on to a former slave from Tatooine; and that this former slave would change the Jedi Order forever.

If Tyrone Dooku had known he wouldn't have believed that he had so much in common with a young slave from Tatooine, for Tyrone took such things as class very seriously even though the Jedi were taught to acknowledge such things they weren't supposed to matter within the Jedi Order except as a way to deal with their missions. To Tyrone Dooku, they mattered. He had always known he was descended from royalty.

* * *

In all his young life, Tyrone had had only two beings he considered friends. One had been a fellow member of the Jedi Order; Lorian Nod. Lorian too had been descended from what they called the upper-class, Lorian, like Tyrone, had been driven to prove that he was worthy of his station in life, though unlike Tyrone he had no memories prior to entering the Jedi Order. Unlike Tyrone, however, Lorian was not an honest, noble man. He had become deceitful. Although it pained Tyrone to remember, he did. He remembered noticing something hidden under his fellow Initiate's cloak and following him to his quarters.

"Lorian, what did you take?" Tyrone asked him.

"It's always been so easy for you, hasn't it, Ty?" Lorian shot at him, not revealing the object. Tyrone had been so taken aback, from the tone and from the nickname; it was a nickname that had always brought forth Tyrone's ire. One that the Initiates had constantly used to belittle and tease him, as he had bypassed most of them years ago. Force, he had won at the twelve year old push-feather games when he was only nine!

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tyrone had said in a haughty way, hoping that Lorian would notice the teasing tone. Sometime Tyrone and Lorian would pretend that they weren't Jedi, that they had never left their families. Lorian's lips curved into a small smile that had quickly vanished.

"I'm not like you, Ty," he had continued with that ridiculous nickname. Tyrone had thought since he was now a Padawan that nickname would be left behind would all the other things initiates left behind when they became padawans. "I haven't been chosen by the Grand Master of the Order."

"That's not fair, Lorian," Tyrone responded. "Whatever you took, just return it, I won't tell anyone," he swore to his friend, "No one will ever have to know."

"I need the advantage," Lorian told him, as he revealed what Tyrone knew was a dark holocron. "You should understand as well as I do, Ty. I have seen into your heart, and I know how empty it is. You are just like me. Come, I'll show you what's in the holocron," Lorian told him. Tyrone slowly shook his head from side to side denying what Lorian had said.

"No," Tyrone said, backing away from the bed that he had been standing next to. He reached forward and grabbed it. "It pulses with the Dark Side, can you not feel its power?" he asked and before Tyrone could do as he had planned, return it he felt a presence behind him. Before Tyrone could turn around Jedi Master Oppo spoke up.

"Both of you, come with me," he said, reaching forward and taking the Dark holocron from Tyrone. Tyrone although a little nervous released a sigh of relief to have the Dark holocron in the possession of a Jedi Master who knew what to do with it. Tyrone and Lorian followed Master Oppo to the Jedi Council where Tyrone's new master, Yoda, sat with the rest of the Council.

"Masters," Oppo said pushing the young padawan and initiate into the center of the room. "I sensed a dark presence coming from the room of Lorian Nod," he said, "And found both he and Tyrone with this," he said showing off the dark holocron. Tyrone said nothing, wondering at what his master and the council were thinking. What did his master think, he wondered?

"It was Ty, it was Tyrone Dooku, he stole it, and brought it to my room to hide it," Lorian said, and Tyrone turned his dark eyes onto his friend, shocked. Lorian was his friend, surely he hadn't blamed Tyrone for something Lorian had done, and there was no honor in that.

"What say you, Master Oppo?"

"When I arrived in Lorian Nod's room, I did see Padawan Dooku holding the holocron in question, talking with Initiate Nod about the dark power emitting from the holocron," Master Oppo explained.

"Disappointing this is," Master Yoda said, and Tyrone glared at his friend before dropping his head in the proper show of Jedi humility. He couldn't help the rage and anger that churned through him. Lorian Nodd, one of his only two friends, had betrayed him, and more than that he had betrayed his friendship. "What say you, young Dooku?" the aging Jedi Master asked as his ears careened toward the side.

"I admit my guilt in stealing the holocron," Tyrone found himself saying, with all the evidence to support his guilt what could Tyrone do?

"See, I do. My padawan you still are. Though punished, you will be."

"Yes, Master," Tyrone replied.

"Then dismissed, you are," Master Yoda told them. Tyrone bowed his head in respect before he walked calmly down the halls, not oblivious to Lorian's hurried steps behind him.

"Ty! Ty! Tyrone! Wait up!" he heard Lorian call behind him. Finally, Tyrone stopped and turned looking coldly at the Jedi that had once been his friend.

"I want to thank you, Ty, for standing up for me."

"Lorian," Tyrone spoke the name without feeling, still partially numb at his betrayal. "Don't ever call me Ty again."

"But you are going to keep your word, you won't tell anyone that it was me, will you? I still need to be chosen as a padawan," Lorian explained.

"You are on your own," he said walking away and going into the Archives, there was something that was bugging him, something he needed to read up on for himself. The shaking of Tyrone Dooku's arm brought him back to the present.

* * *

"Knight Dooku did you see how happy he was to be set free?" Qui-Gon asked him. Tyrone smiled at the younger man, he sensed no deception in the twelve year old boy, but what would Qui-Gon be like at twenty, at forty, at sixty. You never can tell even with the Force what the future will bring. But Qui-Gon had a point, what would it be like after serving for so long, to eventually be set free. Freedom. Was there ever a more beautifully crafted word? It brought to mind flight, and it lifted away things like guilt and shame. Oh, to be truly free, he hoped that someday both he and Qui-Gon would experience the total bliss that freedom brought with it. Tyrone wondered if freedom was different for a Jedi than for a slave, although on first-glance their seemed to be many similarities. Both the Jedi and the slave must answer to a master, both were bound by rules they didn't quite understand, but while the slave was subjected to the whim of an indiviusual a Jedi stood for something greater than himself, and Tyrone vowed to become the best Jedi he could possibly be, to become something greater than himself, to become something far greater than any Jedi could possible dream, one day, he vowed he would become free, and he would free the Jedi from their stagnant ideas.

Tyrone Dooku wasn't the first Jedi to have such thoughts and nor would he be the last, though Tyrone detested slaves for they brought to mind all that the Jedi must fight against, he didn't see why the Jedi wouldn't help those that they could, there were many who were suffering right here on Coruscant and the Jedi turned a blind eye. One day, Tyrone would see that they helped, he would see that the Jedi Council was aware of all the problems in the Galaxy and that they would do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds and Relationships

It hadn't been that long ago that Tyrone Dooku, Jedi Knight of the Republic, had been a padawan. If Tyrone hadn't been so ahead of everyone in his age group, Master Yoda would never have agreed to him taking a padawan so early in his Knighthood, but Master Yoda had been Tyrone's own Jedi Master, and knew better than anyone what Tyrone was capable of. The Jedi Council almost always heeded Master Yoda's wisdom and so less than a year into his Knighthood he had been given the padawan of his choice: Qui-Gon Jinn.

Qui-Gon was a really likable lad, Tyrone decided, every time Tyrone saw him; he had a ready smile on his face that matched his cheerful disposition. He was unlike any Jedi he had ever seen though most of them practiced the Jedi serenity, Qui-Gon, Tyrone realized was…bouncy. It was hard for the newly minted padawan to stay in one place.

Tyrone Dooku thought back to how he had been as a padawan, how he had been around Qui-Gon's age. Tyrone had been a serious lad, often taking the easy way out and using the Force for simple tasks, a fact that Master Yoda had often berated him for. He had advanced so much quicker than the other younglings and padawans, and he had been forever set apart by his abilities. He had thought he had found a friend in Lorian, and so after the 'Dark Holocron Incident' he had wondered around the Jedi Temple aimlessly, until he came upon a group of younglings. They looked to be about seven standard years of age at the most. Tyrone wasn't even sure why they both ended up in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but here they both were.

* * *

There were three males in this group, and Tyrone turned his dark eyes to look at them, he hadn't been in a very good mood to begin with, so perhaps he hadn't started off on the right foot, of course as Tyrone had just lost one of the only sentinents he considered his friend in such a betrayal, seeing younglings close to one another had only gained his ire. He would look back on this later and wonder if it was he who had started the downward turn in what he classified as a relationship or whether they were just being prickly younglings at an age where he was still finding himself. He would wonder if it was just that he felt out-numbered, a breed apart, alone, or if they really had done something to offend him. Later, it wouldn't matter as there would be dislike and distrust on both sides.

There were more younglings in this group than he had realized although the trio seemed to be in their own little world, as if the outside world wouldn't and couldn't infringe on their friendship. He watched as the three of them began levitating the water from the spring in the fountain, and as more and more of the water was levitated. Although, it was a relatively harmless feat, it concerned him enough that he looked around at the other fountains to find the water on the others rising up as well. Tyrone turned and scowled at them, where was the Master in charge of the Sevens, he wondered?

Tyrone wondered if he should find out, though as a Padawan it wasn't really his concern. He studied the trio for a moment, looking at the way they interacted and reacted to one another. Relationships and attachments although forbidden were intrquing to him. He had just begun his tutorage under Master Yoda, yet he felt none of the emotions that the younglings displayed readily. The three certainly did make an odd pair at first glance, though he didn't know their names. The tallest of the group was a bald-headed Koran from the looks of him, the second tallest had longer hair than he had ever seen on a youngling with the exception of Qui-Gon, and he had dark, serious eyes, not unlike Tyrone himself. The shortest was a Wee-Quay. As the trio started making designs and shapes with the water, despite himself, Tyrone was impressed, impressed and more than a little wary. The Wee-Quay nudged the dark-haired human and whispered loudly.

"Do you know what I heard, I heard some of the masters talking about it," he said excitedly.

"What's that?" the Koran asked.

"I heard that someone stole a Dark Holocron from the Jedi Masters."

"Did they say who did it?" asked the human.

"Yeah, Tyrone Dooku."

At that, Tyrone Dooku felt his stomach drop as he approached the trio cautiously. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand," Tyrone said in a calm, civilized tone.

"I heard it from the Masters," the Wee-Quay insisted.

"If he says the masters told him, then they did," said the human with the dark hair. "How would you know otherwise?"

"Simple," Tyrone said as he paused, knowing timing was everything. "I am Padawan Tyrone Dooku," he said, and watched as what he said sunk in. The water which had been above the fountains levitating into interesting designs dropped to the floor, as they concentration wavered, now focused solely on Tyrone. "Careful," Tyrone admonished a little snidely, "Levitation requires great concentration. Someone should notify the droids," Tyrone sniffed, "To clean this mess up. The Jedi Temple is to be in pristine condition at all times," he recited.

"Padawan Dooku," the Koran addressed him by his title, "We apologize for our mistake." Tyrone nodded at the Koran.

"I accept your apology…." Tyrone paused wanting their names.

"Youngling Mace Windu," the Koran supplied.

"Youngling Windu," Tyrone completed his sentence.

The Wee-Quay spoke up, more than a little put off by Tyrone's advice. "Why did you do it?" he asked and Tyrone blanched. He hadn't done it, Lorian had. Why had he thought that admitting Lorian's deed would be the end of it? They had seemed to have proof enough to ensure he was guilty, and he had been more than a little shocked that Lorian had framed him, had made Tyrone into the guilty party, that wasn't good breeding, and Tyrone as a gentleman could not accuse another noble, another Jedi even if they were guilty, it broke the rules of civilized behavior.

"It was just a simple misunderstanding," Tyrone explained, the best he could within his own rules. "No more than that," Tyrone said, brushing at invisible lint on his dark brown robes. This wasn't the end of it, but how could he resolve the problem Lorian was causing for him without breaking his own rules, a set of rules, even most Jedi didn't live by, but they said a lot about Tyrone's character and he wouldn't break those rules under no circumstance.

"I don't believe you," the dark-haired human said as his dark eyes met Tyrone's. "You are a liar, and I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't stripped of your Padawan status." Tyrone's lips tightened, even though he didn't say a word, his eyes merely darkened as they clashed with the youth's. "I bet you set Lorian up, and the Council bought it."

"Perhaps," Tyrone said, keeping his voice calm, despite the anger that seemed to well up inside him, "You should get to know your new 'friend' before following in his footsteps," Tyrone said, before looking away and spotting a cleaning droid he went to not only notify it about the mess, but to notify the Knight in charge of the sevens of their misconduct. It was never too early to learn the important lessons in life.

* * *

Tyrone was brought back to the present as he noticed that the training blade the Qui-Gon had selected was the same color as his own. "Qui-Gon, how many forms of combat have you learned?" Tyrone asked, conversationally, so that he knew how far his studies had gone before he introduced him to any.

"Master Dooku, we have a rudimentary understanding of all techniques."

"Very well," Tyrone told his apprentice, "Which one would you like to learn?"

"Form IV," Qui-Gon said quite confidently, "Artaru."

"Alright," Tyrone said, with a small smile that always seem to come out around the good-natured boy. "You do realize, my padawan, that this style may not serve you in all situations, and that you may change styles many times during your life."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon replied as he attempted to bow.

"Qui-Gon, always keep your eyes on your opponent, never allow your eyes to leave his for an instant," Tyrone began by explaining, it was his job to keep his padawan alive, afterall.

"Master," Qui-Gon asked as he assumed the Jedi ready position, "Have you ever lost a match?"

Tyrone's smile lessoned just a hair, as he thought back. "Only to my master, but beat me yourself, padawan, and you can deeply put a dent in my record." But it wasn't his loss that he was thinking of, but one of his wins. One of his first wins, and one of the first times he had gotten out of control, one of the first times he had let his emotions get the better of him.

* * *

It was when he was twelve, only about a week after the 'Dark Holocron Incident' in which he had been put on an opposing team, against Lorian Nodd, his once friend, who had taught him the meaning of betrayal and friendship. It was only mean to be a training exercise, but they had both taken it too far. He had still been steaming from his interaction with the Trio of younglings, though he hadn't learned but one of their names, and it wasn't even one of the ones that had ticked him off. In fact, if Mace Windu hadn't been with the other two, Tyrone would have found no fault with him, as it was he would suffer by association.

Tyrone listened to the master in charge as they called both Lorian Nodd and him to practice their skills with a lightsaber. Or at least with a training saber, Tyrone easily used the Force and called the saber to his palm, and walked confidently to the center of the ring. He knew that Lorian was nervous, and not nearly as confident in his skills as Tyrone was in his own. Tyrone bowed, keeping his eyes on his opponent, on the traitor, on the enemy. Tyrone easily slipped into his Jedi ready stance as he slid into the traditional style of Form II, Makashi, also known as the way of the yslalmiri, was Tyrone's chosen form, it displayed the elegance, the supiority in which Tyrone had been born with, it was easily an extension of himself, of everything he stood for. Though he was aware that Lorian had fallen into the same form, Lorian lacked the nobility, the honor that would allow him the leverage to beat him.

Tyrone found himself saying a different version of what Master Yoda had already said around him, 'A bad feeling about this, I have.' And instead spoke as he thought, "I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured, before his emerald training blade clashed against Lorian's yellow one.

"Ty, I want to thank you for sticking up for me," Lorian said.

"You," Tyrone said, pointing his emerald blade at Lorian chest, "Are without honor."

"Ty, you can't judge me."

"No, I can't, but the Council can," Tyrone said as his blade again clashed with Lorian's. "If you were a man with honor, you would admit your misconduct, sooner or later it will be found out." Tyrone looked up to see the smirk on his face, as their blades locked together bringing them closer so that Lorian could whisper to him.

"Why bother, Ty" Lorian said in a low voice, "When I've got you to take the fall."Tyrone Dooku saw red, everywhere he looked he saw red, as his slashes came faster and harder, and Tyrone found himself using not just the Force but brutal strength to beat back his increasingly failing opponent. "You don't know the meaning of friendship, Ty, there is no such thing, there are people that you use and people that use you, and Ty you got used. Friends?" Tyrone felt himself sway, but instead of it making him sick, it made him powerful, the next thing he knew he was standing over Lorian with his blade above him as he sliced into his side and the Masters came quickly to pull them away from one another. He had felt extremely powerful in a way that had previously eluded him. Master Oppo held him in a tight grip that Tyrone didn't try to free himself from, as all the anger left him.

"Heard the confession we did, a greater purpose for putting you together their was. Uncover the truth, we have," his Master, Yoda, intoned.

Tyrone Dooku wasn't sure how he felt, he knew he should be glad that he was vindicated, but a part of him felt like he had been manipulated and duped, and it wasn't a good feeling. He knew he would have to meditate later tonight and release this whole incident into the Force, but it wasn't something he relished, particularly since his Master was on the Council, and was behind this little 'experiment'.

* * *

Tyrone was surprised at how good Qui-Gon was for a lad. He had some rare quality that Tyrone had not seen before-dash that was the quality he hadn't been able to name before, a rare combination of boldness and grace. Tyrone had a feeling that one day Qui-Gon would make a decision that would change the very fabric of the Jedi Order.

He turned to see the Troublesome Trio as he had nicknamed them walking by as he and Qui-Gon finished. "Come on, Qui-Gon, it's time enough that you move your things from the Younglings Dwelling, into my room, as your mentor, it is my job to advise you," he advised the lad. Qui-Gon nodded his head and spoke enthusiastically about how 'wizard' it was to have a mentor. He tightened his grip on Qui-Gon's shoulders as the Troublesome Trio came near. "Padawans," he nodded in greeting as was customary by the Jedi, protecting Qui-Gon from their ambiguous relationship. Part of him hoped he could shield Qui-Gon from it. "I do hope you are staying out of trouble," the words seemed to leave his mouth before he was aware he had formed them. They looked back and forth between him and Qui-Gon before the dark haired human whom he had since learned his name was Nioman Dokoora spoke up.

"Tyrone, I'm surprised you were given a padawan."

Tyrone was tempted to roll his eyes, but that would have been so uncivilized, so instead he said in a haughty manner, "The Council obviously trusts my judgment, you should as well. Come along, Qui-Gon," he said ignoring them. He and Qui-Gon had better things to do than trade insults with padawans.


	3. Forging a Lightsaber

Forging a Lightsaber

Qui-Gon was now Tyrone's padawan, it was a fact that was well-known around the Temple. Qui-Gon now lived with Tyrone Dooku, and Tyrone was responsible for everything in Qui-Gon's life from his training to making sure the lad adhered to the rules of the Jedi Order. If Qui-Gon fell out of line, the Masters of the Order, or the Council would summon Tyrone so that he would be aware of his padawans actions. Every morning, the two of them rose in sync, and Tyrone left him alone to tend to his own necessities as he made breakfast for the two of them, and then Tyrone would explain about what they were doing today, and he would quiz the lad on what he knew about the Force and the Jedi, or the History of the Jedi, and then he would go on into explaining for Qui-Gon, often elaborating on what he knew but today was special.

Tyrone sat the pot of tea down as he poured some for himself and set the bowl of steaming hoi-broth down as he fixed himself a bowl. He noted the padawan braid had grown longer, and smiled at the youth. Qui-Gon had become important to him. It was just the fact that he was responsible for the lad Tyrone assured wasn't attached to the boy at all. It was his job to take care of Qui-Gon and to make sure he had adequate training so that he would be ready to pass his Trials when the time came, but Tyrone had to admit that he looked forward to seeing the lad, to hearing about his different classes when they weren't together, that he looked forward to Qui-Gon's cheery disposition.

"Recite for me the Jedi Code," Tyrone told his apprentice while he sipped on the tea, as Qui-Gon had gobbled down his meal as younglings were apt to do. Tyrone had tried to also instill some breeding into Qui-Gon but sometimes the lad forgot, his enthusiasm overcoming his lessons. But today Tyrone didn't reprimand him as he listened to the padawan's answer.

"Jedi are guardians of peace in the Galaxy," the young voice of Qui-Gon began, his eyes seeming to look inward, into his memory for the right answer, "Jedi use their powers to protect and defend, never to attack others. Jedi respect all life, in any form," Qui-Gon looked at Tyrone expectantly.

"Very good," Tyrone told him, "Go on, Padawan, please continue."

"Jedi serve others, rather than rule over others for the good of the Galaxy," Qui-Gon frowned and Tyrone could tell he had forgotten the last line. Tyrone drained his cup and then smiled gently at the lad.

"Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training," Tyrone supplied. "Now, I want you to think Qui-Gon. Just what does that Code mean not just to the Jedi as a whole but to you personally?What will it mean to you as your career with the Jedi advances?" Tyrone said and Qui-Gon met his eyes looking thoughtful. Tyrone smiled at him, "You don't have to answer that yet, padawan, but I will expect an answer when I return."

"Where are you going, Master," Qui-Gon asked, seemingly crest-fallen, but Tyrone winked at him.

"It's not where I'm going, my young padawan, it's where we are going," he said with a teasing grin. Qui-Gon's face seemed to light up as his blue eyes seemed to glow brighter than any lightsaber.

"Where are we going?" Qui-Gon asked cautiously.

"You know where," Tyrone said as he lowered his mind shields, testing Qui-Gon's skills. He didn't lower them all just some of them, he wanted to see if Qui-Gon could break through some of them, he intentially left some that should be a higher range open, as Qui-Gon was showered with visions of Ilum, though he had never been. Tyrone wanted to test their newly established bond.

"I see a crystal cave. Ilum," Qui-Gon said as the name drifted to him. "We are going to form a lightsaber."

"Not just any lightsaber," Tyrone said with a chuckle, "but your lightsaber. I would have taken you sooner but I needed to know where your skills lie. First, you will find the crystal that is yours, and then you will construct the lightsaber that will be fitted with the crystal." Tyrone chuckled gently. "I haven't had a padawan to fail yet," he teased.

"That's because I'm your first padawan," Qui-Gon answered.

"Well then when you do it right, I'll have a perfect record," Tyrone told him ruffling his dark hair. Tyrone and Qui-Gon went to their quarters to pack. Jedi always packed lightly and Tyrone was no exception for Jedi did not have many possessions. The Jedi carried with them just two small satchels with a medpack and change of clothes. Tyrone put on his boots that had been shined to perfection, adjusted his cloak and checked his belt for the necessities. There are his belt was his curved lightsaber, the most important item that a Jedi carried, though it was less a possession and more an extension of himself.

"I needed to know what form you would take before making this journey," Tyrone explained, "And I needed to get to know you better, although this journey, this test on Ilum will forge a bond between master and apprentice. One that will not be relinquished until your Knighting" Tyrone explained to his padawan. "I have been looking forward to this; I just wanted to make sure you had some background knowledge so you aren't walking in there blind."

"Thank you, Master," Qui-Gon said as they walked toward the registered transport that would take them to Ilum. Many Jedi used registered transport, and it was well known that Jedi went to Ilum with their padawans to forge their lightsabers. Tyrone was nearly as excited as Qui-Gon though he hid it better as fit his station as a Knight within the Jedi. Qui-Gon was energy bouncing from one thing to another; he seemed to find it hard to sit still. Qui-Gon still had a habit of cowering down to hide his height and Tyrone looked at him with a frown.

"Stand up, there's nothing wrong with being tall, Qui-Gon, we are all as the Force made us, there's no reason not to reach your full potential."

Qui-Gon smiled at him and stood up taller, and Tyrone realized how tall he was. He was tall for a twelve year old padawan, not much shorter than many Masters he knew, and if you counted Master Yoda… Tyrone coughed over a chuckle at the thought. Tyrone sat, meditating feeling the Force rise up around and over him, despite the artificiality of Coruscant.

"Why is Coruscant like this?" Qui-Gon asked interrupting.

"You mean artificial?" Tyrone asked, waving his hand around as if to encompass the great city. Tyrone chose his next few words carefully, though Tyrone had revealed the truth of his past to Lorian, that he was a descendent from royalty, he had not told another, and this presented him with a problem, he wanted to tell Qui-Gon about Serreno, and he wondered if one day Qui-Gon would betray him as Lorian had. Tyrone looked into the innocent eyes of Qui-Gon and reluctantly spoke of his homeworld. "I was born on Serenno," he explained. "They didn't have this climate control, nor this artificialness, which is something I have only experienced here. I believe it was done back when Coruscant was a small lake, the Senators thought that it would be more economical to be able to control the weather."

"You are joking?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"Yes and no, I don't know the specifics," Tyrone explained, "But when Coruscant had climates and seasons, it made things difficult, to say the least. It would snow and ruin the plans for the day, or it would be too cold or too hot, and the Senators didn't care too much for their plans to be ruined all because of rain," Tyrone explained. "Someone figured out how to eliminate all that, and now this is the result of us trying to exert too much control on the world around us."

* * *

Tyrone thought back to when he had been a bold and brash padawan, when Master Yoda had taken him to Ilum, much like he was doing to Qui-Gon now. Living with Master Yoda had been education to say the least. They were…whatever the species that Yoda and Yaddle belonged to was called, though many members of the Order, himself included called them trolls. It had just as much to say about their personality as it did about their looks, though no one actually knew what a troll looked like or what it was.

Master Yoda and a twelve year old Tyrone Dooku walked into the cave on Ilum, Tyrone slowing down his steps to match the aging Jedi Master. "Scared, are you?" Master Yoda asked him.

"No, Master, apprehensive maybe," Tyrone said as he considered his feelings. Master Yoda was always questioning how Tyrone felt, and though at times it annoyed Tyrone, he saw the wisdom in the ancient Jedi's actions. Master Yoda was the Grandmaster of the Order; the entire Council could be swayed by his word and his word alone. Often times, it was Master Yoda who found the Force-sensitives and brought them to the Jedi to be trained, as he had done with him.

"Visions, you may find within," Master Yoda told him. "Real they are, yet not real," Master Yoda said as he laughed in the strange troll-like way of his. Tyrone looked back at his master, more than a little confused. "Truths, you will discover. Yes, within yourself you will look. Face what you find, you must. Only then will you become a Jedi."

"What must I do, Master?" Tyrone asked.

"Go forth, alone you must. Be here, waiting for you, I will." Tyrone nodded and lifted the hood up on his head as he headed alone into the cave. He looked sidelong to his left and to his right as he took a step after another into the abyss of darkness.

Tyrone saw in front of him a single blade of red light. Hefrowned; the Jedi didn't use red lightsabers because they were associated with the long extinct Sith. Though it wasn't the Jedi responsible for wiping them out but the Sith themselves. Tyrone only had his green training lightsaber with him, attached to his belt, but he didn't even reach for it, curious as he was about the red blade. He knew it could not have come from Ilum for the color red was not natural, and was not found in any natural stone of crystal. Red was made from a synth-crystal which was another reason Jedi did not use it, Jedi were encouraged to appreciate life and the natural things in life, and the red stone was artificial.

As Tyrone peered past the red lightsaber he saw a familiar face, a face he had not ever wished to lay his eyes upon again. Lorian Nod. Tyrone found his lightsaber in his hands, although he had yet to ignite the green blade. He looked past Lorian and saw two faces he didn't recognize. The younger of the two men had a burn-scar over his right eye, and wore an elbow-length glove one hand, while his eyes scanned the scene in front of him. The young man was clad in black leather Jedi garb. The older man had ginger hair and stormy grey eyes, and he wore brown Jedi two of them seemed to be hiding behind Lorian. Tyrone felt mystified, confused even, were the Jedi protecting Lorian from him. He was a Jedi, a Jedi who had been trained by the Grandmaster of the he was somewhat of an idealist but what would cause the Jedi to be on Lorian side rather than his?

"I've told you before, Tyrone, you are not worthy to be a are just an empty shell of a being. You will never be a great Jedi or any Jedi, in the end, your code, your honor, your breeding mean nothing. You will find that we are one and the same. You will end up only destroying yourself when you break every rule of your precious 'Code'."

"No!" Tyrone shrieked out as he reached forward and grabbed a sparkling item of green and pushed it into the emitter of the lightsaber he suddenly found at his side. "You and I are nothing alike," he said, as he fell into the Continuous Opportunity, which was the defensive maneuver of Makashi, Tyrone's chosen form. "We are nothing alike."

"What's the matter, Ty, can't face the truth?" Lorian sneered. "You will betray everything you hold dear, and you will be the one holding this weapon," Lorian gestured at the lightsaber in his hands. "Not even your Code will stop you."

"You have no idea what my future holds," Tyrone flared, "And I've told you before, do not call me that name," he stated slowly, enunciating each syllable. "You are a figment of my imagination; you only give voice to my fears. You hold no power over me," Tyrone said and Lorian and his lightsaber disappeared.

Tyrone came upon a stadium and he could see something he wasn't prepared for. There were droids fighting men, as if there was a war. Tyrone was only able to watch as the men in white armor fired blasters at the droids, and the droids fired back at them. The Galaxy would be at war. Was this true? Or just another of his fears? He felt Master Yoda's presence reach out to him.

"Strong you are in the Force, Padawan Dooku," he heard inside his head, as their master/padawan bond was formed. "Cautious you must be when sensing the Future. Found your crystal, you have. Return to me now, you must."

Tyrone looked back at the war that had disappeared and walked back the way he had come clutching the green crystal in his hand. As he approached the aging Jedi Master, Tyrone knelt and opened his hand exposing the crystal in his hand. "Green, the color of the Jedi Consular it is. The color of your master it is," Master Yoda said with a little laugh. It was always strange to hear Master Yoda laugh as it almost always sounded like it came from either a child or a deranged madman, wisely Tyrone didn't comment. "As a Consular, study the mysteries of the Force, you will. Ferret out justice, you will."

Tyrone Dooku still remembered those words; he only hoped he had prepared Qui-Gon more than Master Yoda had prepared him. At least he hadn't told him that his visions would be real and yet not, that had been confusing as Sith.

* * *

Tyrone shook his head at the memories as the first glance of Ilum appeared. "Look there Qui-Gon, this is Ilum, where the Jedi have gone to choose their crystals or to have the crystals choose them as some masters would this is where a Jedi gets his crystal," Tyrone explained as he watched the young padawan head toward a window for his first glimpse of Ilum. "I suggest you put on your thermals," Tyrone told him, "It gets cold on Ilum, and forewarned is forearmed, I always say."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon said as he looked at the crystals. "It's so beautiful, so alive," Qui-Gon said Tyrone smiled, feeling the Force flow through him. The Force was very alive on Ilum, and there was no doubt Qui-Gon felt it as well.

The transport landed and the two Jedi got off, as Tyrone led his apprentice toward the crystal cave, much as Master Yoda had for him, although on the plus side he didn't have to slow or quicken his steps to catch up neither did his apprentice. Once inside, Tyrone smiled at his padawan. "I hope I have instructed you well enough to face whatever dangers await, but remember I am right here, even though I will not venture forth with you, I will be connected to you," Tyrone told his pupil.

"Yes, Master. I can do it," Qui-Gon said as he walked forward shrinking in the distance. Tyrone was immediately drawn to his padawan through his feeling of shock, pain, and fear. Although it was normal to feel fear, as the cavern brought about you worst fears, the fear emulating from Qui-Gon drew him in, as he tried to radiate peace toward the padawan, and he was drawn into the vision with his padawan.

He saw, through his padawan, a black and red Zabrak wielding a crimson blade and looking his padawan in the eyes. "I am your destiny," the menacing figure spoke in low, snide tones. His was the voice of a monster. "I can feel your fear," the monster continued his feral voice prodding and low, almost seductive and passionate. "Fear gives me power," the Zabrak had yellow eyes that seemed to have amber irises and they seemed to glow in an unholy light. "Fear attacks the fearful," the dark voice continued, "the strong, the weak, the powerful, the innocent. Fear is my ally, and you….padawan, you reek of it."

"Padawan," Tyrone Dooku spoke in confident tones, "You must find your crystal. Put all thoughts aside, you must complete this on your own," Tyrone said as he found himself once again standing outside the cavern, and he wondered if the Zabrak had anything to do with his own vision of war.

* * *

It was a few moments later that Qui-Gon emerged, he seemed stronger than he had mere minutes before, he seemed more centered, more grounded, when he reached Tyrone and opened up his hand to display his green crystal, a shy smile alighting his face. "Good," Tyrone told him, "You have taken your first step in constructing your lightsaber. I took the longest of anyone in at least twenty years in constructing my lightsaber," Tyrone admitted, "Not because I couldn't but because the design I wanted was unique, was different. Since the days of the Great Sith Wars," Tyrone explained, "Jedi have not used curved hilts, but it suits my own unique style, it's greatly suited for my mastery of Makashi," Tyrone explained. "You will have to find a design to suit you, it is, as I'm sure you've heard many times an extension of the Jedi you are, and a symbol of the Jedi you are to become."

Tyrone Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn's bond had been forged during Qui-Gon's vision, and they reveled in how they could not feel one another's Force presence without much effort, and how they could speak to each other through their bond. Truthfully, Tyrone had not had a bond this strong with Master Yoda, and the strength of his feelings for Qui-Gon Jinn came upon him as a surprise as they walked back to the transport that would take them back to Coruscent, back to the Jedi Temple, and back to the artificial light that came with it. Tyrone knew that it was more than likely the first time Qui-Gon had been off-world and he was glad that for once he had been able to experience the true nature of a planet, even one as cold as Ilum, and he couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold for his apprentice and what the future would hold for him, and how their fates would shape the Galaxy at large. Would they have influence over the Galaxy, or would they be forgotten obscured as just another Jedi of the Republic, or would they be remembered as something more? Somehow, Tyrone thought that his destiny and that of his apprentice would be remembered by the Jedi and the Republic.


	4. Chapter 4

A Master's choice

Once back on Coruscant and inside the pristine Jedi Temple, Tyrone led his apprentice into the room all Jedi entered at some point of another to choose the material for their very own lightsaber. In the days and even weeks that followed Qui-Gon would build his own lightsaber that he would need for the many missions that the padawan would follow his master on.

Qui-Gon' s green crystal was in his pocket, and Tyrone knew that his hand kept reaching inside his robe to make sure it was still there. There were many emitters and durasteel handles that the padawans would use to create their lightsabers. The Jedi would craft it before putting it together. Tyrone used the Force to summon his curved lightsaber to his hand. Within the week, Qui-Gon had returned his master's weapon, since Tyrone didn't need it in the Jedi Temple. Tyrone wasn't likely to be attacked by another Jedi, though it wasn't impossible.

Still, Tyrone was glad to have the curved lightsaber returned to him. Qui-Gon had presented the new lightsaber to his master. Tyrone surveyed it with more than a little pride. Tyrone noted Qui-Gon's use of emerald focusing crystals, much like his own. It was an elaborate design, and Qui-Gon had broken tradition as it was totally unique and other than the focusing crystal it was nothing like Tyrone's own. Tradition dictated that the apprentices' lightsabers were fashioned after their masters. Instead of being disappointed, Tyrone was proud that Qui-Gon was an independent thinker, and had crafted an entirely unique design.

Qui-Gon's hilt had a highly elaborate design, using multiple small power cellsto create a scalloped handgrip. It also used microscopic circuitry to govern the nature of the , Tyrone was very proud. "Very good, my young padawan," Tyrone praised his apprentice. "Now you will be able to train and duel with me, I expect to see great improvements in your Form," Tyrone told the padawan.

* * *

Suddenly, his com went off, as Master Oppo's voice came across asking him to report to the Jedi Council. "Qui-Gon," Tyrone addressed his padawan, "I want you to go to the Jedi Archives, and find out everything you can on Ataru," Tyrone told his padawan, even though Tyrone knew the form well having practiced many hours with Master Yoda during his own apprenticeship. It would be good for Qui-Gon to learn the value of research on his own, Tyrone thought as he clipped the curved hilt of hislightsaber to his belt. "I will return shortly."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon said as he headed for the Temple's Archives. Tyrone watched the lad go, smiling at the warmness that had infiltrated him at the boy's presence, sometimes when he was with Qui-Gon he felt like a much better man, a different man, a different Jedi even. He turned and headed toward the Council chambers where the twelve members of the Council sat. He stood in the middle of the room and bowed respectfully as his gaze flittered fleetingly around the room, accessing the members before him.

There were Masters Yoda and Yaddle who were members of the same troll-like species that had the corn of longevity. They were strange beings, who spoke out of context, and as befitting their ages, they were the wisest of all the Jedi. "A mission for you, we have," Master Yoda was the first to address him. "As a Knight, your first mission it will be."

Master Oppo continued explaining his mission, "Senator Blix Annon, who has been a staunch supporter of the Jedi has requested that we look into a group of Pirates called the Glorious Fist have attacked Senator Blix Annon's own cargo ships, and he is concerned that his people may face a blockade if they are not stopped."

Tyrone Dooku restrained himself from rolling his eyes as the name the pirates had chosen; Tyrone had met Senator Blix Annon on one or two occasions when he had been a padawan. Next to being a Jedi, Tyrone was very interested in politics, and thought that Jedi should have a stronger interest in the Senate and in the political squabble that seemed to develop, only a Jedi with the strength of foresight could rein in an uncontrollable Senate, but Tyrone let these thoughts disappear as he addressed the Jedi Council.

"I have met with Senator Blix Annon, and have found him to be an honorable man," Tyrone said, "I would be happy to see what I can do for the Senate and the Jedi to stop these pirates. After all, they cannot get away with attacking a member of the Galactic Senate, I will aid in this mission."

"The details of this mission will be transferred to your datapad," Master Oppo continued.

"Chosen you were, to be an inspiration to padawans," Master Yaddle intoned.

Tyrone bowed respectfully, "I will do what I can to inspire padawans and to be a glowing example of what a Jedi Knight is," Tyrone continued.

"Dismissed, you are. Expected to leave, in twelve hours you are," Master Yoda told him. Tyrone bowed again and left the Council chambers. He took out his datapad to look over this mission. Master Difusal, Master Saa, Master Doliq and their apprentices Padawans Windu, Bulq, and Dokoora would be along on this mission. Great, Tyrone thought, these were the padawans he was supposed to inspire.

Tyrone skimmed past whom was going on the mission as well as each Jedi's strengths and weaknesses, most of which he already knew, to exactly where the pirates were supposed to be. The last place the pirates who went by the name of Glorious Fist were last reported to have been seen on the moons of Tartania.

Tartania, Tyrone mused. He hadn't been there before; it was barely within Republic territory, if he remembered correctly. What could they be doing way out there? Were they hiding something? Did the Council suspect there was more at play than pirates, Tyrone wondered? It wouldn't be the first time he had been sent on what seemed like a standard mission that had amounted to more.

* * *

Tyrone briefly wondered if he should take Qui-Gon with him, as his padawan, it was surely up to him since the Council hadn't stated either way, but if there was more to this mission than met the eye, could he put Qui-Gon in danger so soon after he had constructed his lightsaber? No, he couldn't endanger his padawan until he was better trained.

Tyrone went to speak with Master Yoda privately, where he divulged his plans to leave Qui-Gon behind in Master Yoda's capable hands. After all, Master Yoda had taken Tyrone as a padawan after the unfortunate business with Jedi Master Thame Cerulean and his fascination with darkholocrons. Master Yoda agreed to train Qui-Gon in his absence, and Tyrone went to their quarters to pack and wait for his padawan. He sat about shining the two pairs of boots he owned. The first pair had gotten a little scuffed from Ilum and the second pair hadn't been polished in quite awhile.

He took his time polishing his boots, knowing that once Qui-Gon became absorbed in anything the rest of the Galaxy seemed to fade away. He had a one track mind. He made sure both the brown and black pair shone so much that he could see his refection in the boots. Once, he was finished he turned his attention to the clothes he had worn on Ilum, and tossed them in the laundry chute. The Temple droids would have them cleaned and returned by the time he returned from his mission.

He changed out the necessities and made sure his medpack was well stocked, just in case. You never knew when you might need a medpack. Even a Jedi could not foresee every event and it was better to be prepared and not need the medpack, then not have it and need it.

Tyrone began trimming his newly grown beard into a more civilized fashion, a fashion becoming a Jedi Knight with good breeding. He carefully washed away all evidence once he was finished, and smiled at the reflection. He did seem much more than he had as a padawan.

It was time to change his look; all Padawans did when they became Knights, and what better day to do it than when his own padawan had completed his first real task as a padawan and prior to his first mission as a Knight. Tyrone had just finished straightening up his side of the room, when Qui-Gonbursted in breathlessly.

* * *

"I just heard Master that we are going on a mission."

"Come in, Qui-Gon, don't stand in the doorway," Tyrone told him as he closed the door and came into their dwelling obediently.

"Sit down, padawan. Did you find out about Ataru?" Tyrone asked.

"Yes, master, but everyone's talking about it."

"About what?" Tyrone asked, raising one eyebrow to look down at the padawan.

"About the pirates of course," Qui-Gon told him. "I can pack quickly, Master. I know you will be wanting to leave soon. My first mission, and with other padawans too, this is so wizard!"

"Padawan, you aren't going," Tyrone said, and his heart clenched. Tyrone wasn't accustomed to the feeling, and so was unable to name the feeling that rose within him.

"Master?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"This is a very dangerous assignment, Padawan."

"I can do it, Master."

"Your first mission should be on negotiations," Tyrone explained, "And I'm afraid this mission could get violent," Tyrone explained. "I'm not…" Tyrone trailed off, what had he been going to say, that he wasn't prepared to lose him. A Jedi did not have attachments, and he wasn't attached to Qui-Gon, he wasn't. "You aren't prepared to deal with this crisis, however in a couple of years you will be. You haven't even learned enough mastery over one form, but you will by the time I get back," Tyrone assured him. "I have personally set up training sessions with the master of Ataru, Grandmaster Yoda himself," he said, hoping to bring the smile back to Qui-Gon.

"Thank you, Master. I am in your debt. It's not my place to question your wisdom," Qui-Gon recited and Tyrone frowned. He hadn't expected the forlorn expression on his face or been prepared to how his heart would constrict to hear the words every padawan uttered to their master at one time or another.

"Padawan, I expect to hear only good things about you when I return, and when I do, I expect to see what you have learned under Master Yoda, perhaps you can even beat me at a duel," Tyrone joked, and a ghost of a smile lit up his padawan's face. Tyrone grabbed his bag, turned back and looked at his padawan. "And Qui-Gon, may the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon's smile brightened as he returned the customary farewell. "And with you, Master." It was the same thing as saying, take care, be safe. It was a farewell that not only meant that the Force would look after him, but that Tyrone was admitting that he would worry for his padawan. It was only said between friends, someone that when they lay dying that they would hope would be alright when they passed into the Force and the Great Beyond.

* * *

Tyrone left, going to meet up with the Masters and their padawans. It had been a tough decision, leaving Qui-Gon behind, but he was confident it was the right decision. "Good Afternoon, Master Difusal, Master Saa, Master Doliq," Tyrone Dooku said, bowing at each of them respectfully. Tyrone turned to the padawans, with a half-sneer on his face that always seem to rise up in Nioman's presence. "Padawans."

He hadn't seen Padawan Dookora in the several months since he had been training Qui-Gon with the exception of his first training exercise with Qui-Gon. He had occasionally seen Padawans Windu and Bulq around but he hadn't seen Padawan Dokoora in quite some time, much to his relief.

It had surprised him to realize that when Padawan Dokoora was absent he could behave quite civilly to both Padawan Windu and Bulq. It seemed that the Dark Holocron Incident was only rushed to the forefront of his mind in the presence of Padawan Dokoora. It seemed as if the very presence of Padawan Dokoora had burned with the 'Dark Holocron Incident' in his mind. In fact he had even sparred with both padawans during Padawan Dokoora's absence, besting them both.

"I am grateful for this opportunity," Tyrone said turning to the masters. "And am glad that the Council believes I will be of assistance on this mission. Naturally," Tyrone continued, trying to lump himself in with the Masters rather than he feared with the padawans. "I would have taken my padawan, but he has only just constructed his lightsaber." He thought back to the forlorn look on his padawan's face, and felt the lump return to his throat. He hoped the decision to leave Qui-Gon behind wouldn't be one he regretted. "And I fear this will be more than the standard mission."

"That is a mature decision," Master Difusal said to him and Tyrone beamed under the praise of a master.

"Thank you, Master. I appreciate your vote of confidence, it was a decision I struggled with," Tyrone revealed, unable to stop himself from throwing a triumphant grin at Padawan Dokoora. "After all, Qui-Gon has never been on a mission. Why it was only last week we visited Ilum so that Qui-Gon could get the crystal for his lightsaber, and the lightsaber was just constructed today."

"You made a wise decision," Master Difusal assured him.

"Well, then, we should not delay," Master Saa spoke up. "It seems our transport is here."

* * *

As was customary he waited for the masters to board the Consular Class Cruiser first, as befitted his rank. The Jedi Masters outranked him, it was a manner of breeding that he let them go first, something all Jedi understood but Padawan Dokoora tried to go before him. He reached out with his hand using the Force and held Padawan Dokoora there. Padawan Dokoora knew that as a Knight, it was his right to go behind the Masters.

"Padawan Dokoora," Tyrone said, turning to him and addressing him, "You are projecting again," he purred, "Of course, still being a padawan you wouldn't have better control of your emotions, perhaps if you ever make it as a Knight you might maintain some semblance of control, though I doubt it," Tyrone said lowering his voice, "But for your sake, try to reign in some control of not just your master but all the masters will be able to read your distaste toward a Knight of the Order as easily as I can." he stressed the word, so that Padawan Dokoora would realize he was the better man between them and always would be.

"Just because you are Yoda's pet does not mean that you are somehow better than everyone else."Padawan Dokoora said to him outraged. "I'm sure under an ordinary master you would never have made it to knight or even been granted a padawan. You're a miserable-" Tyrone too was outraged, how dare this Padawan speak to him, a Knight of the Jedi Order in that way, but before the Padawan could continue, Padawan Windu stepped between them.

"Nioman, you can't talk to him that way," the Korun warned, "We are padawans and he is a Knight of the Order, who do you think the masters will believe?" the Korun stressed his title and Tyrone couldn't help a smile from crossing his lips.

"Jealous much? In your secret heart of hearts, you wish Master Yoda had chosen you, but believe me; you are still just second best." Tyrone said, before stalking into the Consular class Cruiser.

* * *

He masked all emotion as he saw the Masters turn to him, and he noted the sharp look on Master Doliq's face and Tyrone wondered just how strong the bond between Padawan Dokoora and the master was. He wondered if it was anything like the bond between him and Qui-Gon.

Tyrone's thoughts leapt to Qui-Gon as he put up mental blocks around their bond, he didn't want Qui-Gon to be affected from his little conflict with the padawan. He left enough of it open so that at any time, Qui-Gon could monitor his progress, but not so much that his padawan would sense any conflict on his side.

Qui-Gon would have a vague sense of his actions, and if he took down the blocks he would be aware of his emotions, which was why he put them up. Qui-Gon never needed to know about the animosity between Tyrone and Padawan Nioman Dokoora.

Tyrone watched as the padawans came aboard and immediately ignored them. "Masters, I'm going to go meditate," he announced. "Perhaps, during my meditation an answer can be found to our current situation," he said, and noticed Master Doliq's stern look.

"Yes that would be wise, Knight Dooku that would at least be a good diversion from irritating my padawan."

Tyrone frowned, unsure of his response. He was but a Knight and in no position to question a master. Luckily, he didn't have to as Master Difusal came to his defense.

"Now Reesa, I'm sure that wasn't what Knight Dooku was doing, he was more than likely just offering constructive criticism, it wasn't that long ago that Knight Dooku was a padawan himself, isn't that true?"

"That is why Master Yoda asked me to accept this mission," Tyrone said, knowing that invoking the Grandmaster's name more than likely would keep her off his back. "It's an honor to have been specifically assigned to this mission," Tyrone continued, after all Master Yoda had drilled into him the correct responses for most if not all situations. There was an advantage to have the wizened Jedi as his mentor. "May I be excused now?" he asked, bowing as a sign of respect. Though he frowned when he thought of Nioman's harsh words, he was nobody's pet, he assured himself. He had been chosen based off his own merits and if Nioman didn't like it then that was just tough, he thought as he was excused to meditate.

Tyrone sat in his own quarters, as this had been his first mission as a Knight, the first mission he didn't have to share with Master Yoda, he sat on his bunk and breathed in and out, letting his frustrations disappear within the Force. He wasn't anyone's pet, even Master Yoda's. And it wasn't only Master Yoda who had sought him as a padawan. There had been others, he would have never been sent to the AgriCorps. He had been originally chosen by Master Thame Cerulean would have been his master if he hadn't been so obsessed with the Dark Jedi Holocrons.

* * *

Tyrone was more than partly grateful he had ended up with Master Yoda, even though Tyrone would never call a Jedi Master crazy he would say that Master Thame was eccentric, he kept going on about the Dark Side and how the Sith were returning. Tyrone had never known quite what to make of him, so they had never bonded, and eventually it had come to the attention of the Jedi Council, that he had ignored Tyrone for months at a time with his interest in the Sith holocrons, and eventually Master Yoda had chosen him. He had informed Tyrone later, although he had called him Ty. He had learned a lot from Master Yoda, the least being what responses the Jedi expected. He was a Knight now, and being a Jedi meant first mastery of yourself, and Tyrone was constantly in a battle over his emotions around Nioman, what was it about the padawan that brought out the worst in him? He almost wished he had brought Qui-Gon, for Qui-Gon brought out the best in him. At least, the Council was behind him, he was one of the most powerful Jedi of the Order, one of the ones with the most potential and he planned on living up to his potential. One day, he would be the most powerful Jedi ever.


	5. Taming the Padawans

Taming the Padawans

Jedi Knight Tyrone Dooku had been meditating, although instead of figuring out what the Jedi would do about the band of pirates called the Glorious Fist, Tyrone had been working on controlling his own emotions. Every time he saw Padawan Nioman Dokoora it brought back memories and feelings of the 'Dark Holocron Incident.' He never felt this way around just Padawan Bulq and Padawan Windu. He could remember the friendly duels he had had at the Temple with both Jedi, although neither were a challenge for his Makashi.

Tyrone knew his footwork was near perfect that his form was close to being flawless. There were times, although not many knew this, that his form would let him down and he would quickly switch to the aerobics of Ataru, which had been Master Yoda's preferred form, and one of the first Master Yoda had taught him, although he understood the weakness of that form as well. Mobility, a master of Ataru needed mobility, in confined places the form was near useless, it was a weakness that Makashi did not have though Tyrone was aware of his own form's weakness and every day he practiced seeing that the weakness was reduced. A master of Makashi could defeat all other forms with his disciplined form, with the right footwork. The only weakness of his form was in the strength of Shien, but as he had already beat many Shien users be making up for it, using his footwork to absorb the strength of those blows, he didn't really see a weakness in Makashi.

Tyrone reached into the Force to feel for his padawan. He smiled as he felt the light sting of a lightsaber burn. He was learning by experience, he could hardly wait for this mission to be over and return to the boy, but he let those feeling pass into the Force, and decided to focus on the task at hand, anticipation wouldn't do him any good against the pirates. He felt a gentle tug on his mind, and realized the masters were requesting his presence on the bridge. He stood there respectfully as he realized the Masters were now waiting on their padawans. Tyrone waited as Padawan Windu and then Padawan Bulq appeared. He gave them both a hesitant smile even as he stood with the Masters. He really wasn't sure what his relationship with the padawans was as they had seemed to get along in Padawan Dokoora's absence, who was the only one who seemed unable to be punctual. He saw the masters getting restless, and the padawans looking nervous at one another, and still the padawan hadn't joined them. Finally, Tyrone spoke up.

* * *

"Might I suggest that we begin without Padawan Dokoora and fill him in when he gets here," Tyrone suggested. The masters looked conflicted at one another.

"Perhaps Reesa," started Master Saa suggested, "Knight Dooku does have a point."

"The other padawans or even Knight Dooku can fill in your padawan, Reesa," Master Difusal added.

"No," Master Doliq insisted, "My padawan will be here. I suggest that we all," she said eying Tyrone sharply, "Practice a little patience. We can use the extra time to focus on the outcome of the mission," she said, her voice calm and collected and Tyrone wondered what Master Doliq knew about his relationship with her padawan. Tyrone was really going to try harder to get along with him, after all they were both Jedi, and would probably be seeing a lot of one another over the years, assuming he made it to becoming a Knight. Although Tyrone did wish that he wouldn't, hopes had no place against the reality of the situation and Tyrone couldn't even remember the last time a padawan didn't pass the Trials.

"Master," Padawan Bulq spoke up looking at Master Difisual, "I could go check on Nioman, I mean Padawan Dokoora," he suggested.

"Very well, Padawan," Master Difusal said with a sigh, "Go and find him and remind him that this mission is important as is his punctuality." Tyrone turned toward the viewing glass, watching as they came out of hyperspace toward the moons of Tartania. It was a mostly blue although shades of red could be seen on the surface, although they were still far enough away that all they could see was the circular object set against the black of the galaxies sky.

* * *

Tyrone knew from the information on his datapad that Tartania had clouds and an atmosphere that the Jedi could easily walk upon. Some planets required use of special gear and/or a rebreather. Once on the planet Tyrone and the other Jedi would witness for themselves. The atmosphere is composed of methane and nitrogen, which was different from Coruscant or even Serenno. There were lakes of methane on Tartania, and there were caverns where methane was found crystallized inside. Tyrone was aware of one set of footsteps that retreated and then moments later came back. Tyrone used the Force to give him the identity of the Padawan without turning around. Tyrone had never been to Tartania, but he was sure he would be on the surface of this planet. The Glorious Fist was very unlikely to surrender and stop their piracy just because the Jedi told them too. He felt a powerful presence coming from the bridge and slowly Tyrone turned around his dark eyes clashing with Nioman's, and though Tyrone wouldn't say the padawan was the most powerful in the Order, he was easily in the top hundred. The padawan's biggest problem was his utter disregard for the Council, and its rules. Tyrone watched him come to the bridge and watched as the Masters turned to him.

* * *

"Padawan Dokoora," Tyrone said, his haughty voice coming through, "You must move quite slowly, if it took you so antagonizingly long just," Tyrone paused over the word just, "to get to the bridge." Tyrone glanced at the masters whom he knew had told Padawan Bulq to inform him of punctuality which he knew the padawan had forgotten. "What a stunning lack of punctuality you have," he said, he had been about to continue when he caught the frown from Master Doliq he paused rather than continuing with what he had been about to say.

"Knight Dooku," Master Doliq was saying, "please refrain from antagonizing my padawan. It makes you appear quite immature."

Tyrone's lips thinned, as he nodded, "Of course, Master Doliq," he responded before turning to the injured padawan. "Padawan Dookora, please accept my sincerest apologies," he said in just the right tone. "We are both Jedi, regardless of our rank, and should be able to get along under these circumstances."

"There, now that that's settled," said Master Saa, "Let's return to the mission at hand."

* * *

Tyrone listened to the masters as they figured out a plan and watched while the padawans play sabaac, the little scene all but forgotten. Master Difusal finally contacted the pirates, it was little more than a formality, and sentients rarely ceased their activities just because a Jedi said so. Still, Tyrone looked back out the viewport as the planet seemed to loom closer and closer. Tyrone almost snorted at the derision in the tone of the pirate. It went very much like Tyrone expected. The pirates refused and then started attacking. Did they not realize that they were Jedi? The pirates could not really think that they could fight them and win, could they?

Tyrone's thoughts were cut short when they were boarded, and Tyrone quickly followed the Masters of the Order. Tyrone had his curved lightsaber in his hand, as he expertly deflected the blasters that shot at him. He was holding his own, and though he cut through them quickly, an arm here, a leg there, more and more of them kept coming. It seemed that for every one Tyrone defeated, five more took its place. Tyrone looked over at the master's to see how they were doing, and they weren't faringmuch better. In fact, Master Doliq and Master Saa seemed to be surrounded by more pirates than Tyrone could waste time counting. Tyrone looked at Master Difusal as a blaster shot at him, and threw his lightsaber in an arc as the master was busy fighting and hadn't noticed the trajectory of the blast coming toward him. The assailant fell down, lifeless.

"Thank you, Tyrone," the master said, calling him by his first name for the first time, as he brushed off his robes. Tyrone didn't respond as he started to approach the other two masters and assist them. "No, you must come back to the bridge with Master Saa. The masters can handle themselves," Master Difusal told him. "I will help Master Doliq, you go with Master Saa," Tyrone hesitated as his dark eyes flickered between the two masters, questioning. Tyrone wondered if he should help, although he knew the consequences for refusing an order from the Council. He did the only thing he could do, he used the Force to push as many away from the masters as he could, hopefully buying them a little more time as he turned and followed Master Saa back to the bridge. He watched as Master Saa Force-jumped to where he was and how the pirates then seemed to turn on Master Difusal, with any luck they would all make it to safety.

Tyrone turned around raising his green blade to deflect the many blaster bolts from him and MasterSaaeven as he sawblaster bolts hitting Master Difusal and Master Doliq. Tyrone frowned, what he had done hadn't been enough. How long had he extended their lives, by mere moments? Tyrone tried not to think of that, for if they did die, it was the will of the Force, and he had to concentrate on his mission. He defended Master Saa even as the blast door opened behind him. "Shut it, shut it now," Tyrone said as he stepped inside the door.

He didn't bother to see if they followed his orders, though an order from him shouldn't be much different from an order from the masters. Tyrone had known what the Neti master would say before she had opened her mouth, he had known what the plan was. The plan was always to save as many as they could. Tyrone rolled his eyes as the captain insisted he wouldn't leave the ship. Really, it was either the ship or his life, did he have no concern for his own life.

Tyrone jerked to attention at the scene Padawan Dokoora displayed. Tyrone frowned as he thought about his own padawan, Qui-Gon. He was suddenly very glad he had left his own padawan behind. What would Qui-Gon's reaction to this mess be? Then, another thought hit him, one that permutated his fear in the Force around him, what would he do if Qui-Gon were out there. Luckily, due to the emotions of Nioman his own fear wasn't noticed, as he tried to drown it with rationality. Qui-Gon would do what he was ordered, and Tyrone would have ordered him to safety. He would want Qui-Gon to follow his orders, and so as he looked at Nioman the frown grew deeper, he was disobeying the master.

"Tyrone, take the padawans into the hanger," he heard Master Saa say and Tyrone nodded his head, getting ready to follow orders despite PadawanDokoora's protests when he felt himself being lifted up and thrown into the elevator with the padawans. Tyrone frowned as he landed with an undignified plop beside the three padawans. Tyrone looked from the master to the padawans as the elevator doors shut in front of him.

* * *

"There was no need for such a display," Tyrone said in dismay, "I am perfectly capable of walking myself," he got up and began brushing off his robes, "No need to throw me in with these three in such an undignified way," he said, even though the Jedi Master was not longer present to listen to his complaints as his gaze swept over the three padawans. Tyrone watched as Padawan Sora Bulq looked at the control panel.

"All I need to do is change our course and bring us back to the bridge-"

Tyrone was appalled; they had been given a direct order and if they wouldn't follow it he would have to see that they did, there was no way he would disobey a direct order even if the padawans appeared to have other ideas. "No," Tyrone said forcefully. "You can't do that. You were given an order by not just a Jedi Master, but a member of the Council, I am here to see that you follow it," Tyrone replied with an air of authority. As far as he was concerned, he was in charge here.

"Get out of my way, Tyrone," Padawan Bulq replied and Tyrone frowned, perhaps he had been too friendly during their duels at the Temple, but Tyrone was not about to let anyone disobey the Council. He knew what his master would say. 'On the Council, for a reason a Jedi Master is. Listen to them you should, gain wisdom you will.' What Padawan Bulq was trying to do was a direct contrast to that belief.

"That's Knight Dooku to you," he replied, reminding the Wee-quay of his place, "Padawan Bulq," he said, trying not to note the hurt expression as he continued, "And as it would seem I am in charge here, I will not tolerate such behavior from a mere apprentice. There is much at stake here, and I am here to see that the mission is completed, not jeopardized." He watched as anger deepened the color in the Wee-quay padawan but Tyrone shrugged, it was easy for hurt to become anger, and that was something the Wee-quay would have to master before he became a Knight. He watched as Padawan Windu put his hand on the Wee-quay's shoulders as an attempt to soothe his temper.

"Don't stop him, Mace," Padawan Dokoora protested, "Do you want Tyrone to get away with treating us this way? If he really is so powerful let him prove it." Tyrone narrowed his eyes, as his eyes took in the three apprentices. He knew they had some kind of raw force ability, but it was still very unrefined. They still had a long way to go before they would be able to challenge him separately.

Tyrone eyed them cautiously; he wasn't a stranger to betrayal. He knew that the padawan disliked him, though Jedi were not supposed to dislike, but this attitude of his was really disturbing, and he wondered what he should do. 'To a dark place, this takes us,' Master Yoda would say, but what was Tyrone to do about it. He could approach the padawan's master but where would that get him? He could ask Master Thame for advice, and vowed that he would do that once he returned to the Temple. He watched as Nioman seemed to back down, as well he should.

"He's right," Padawan Bulq said nodding at Tyrone, "we need to find the crew and make sure they get out okay. Then we can look for our masters."

Tyrone sighed, more than a little exasperated with the padawan, "Haven't you been listening?" he asked, hating being questioned at every turn, "Perhaps you can't understand because you are a padawan. You aren't going after your masters. They gave you a direct order, and I intend to see that you abide by it." Tyrone felt a warning through the Force and palmed his lightsaber as a yellow beam of light came up near his chest.

"Back off, Tyrone," Padawan Dokoora said with an air of authority, but Tyrone didn't. He brought his eyes back to Nioman whose dark eyes clashed with his own. He took a step back, and watched as Nioman eyed his own lightsaber, no doubt taking in the design that Tyrone knew was unique.

"How dare you speak to me, a Jedi Knight, in such a manner? I will personally speak to Master Yoda and the Council about this," he spat, more concerned with the lightsaber then with the way Nioman had spoken.

"Oh yeah," Sora replied as Tyrone stood staring down at not one but two blades of light filling the space of the elevator. Tyrone thumbed his on, and thought sardonically, that all three Jedi colors illuminated the elevator. Did they really think they could duel in an elevator?

"Do you presume to think that you can fight me?" Tyrone asked incredulously, gesturing around at the enclosed space. He knew their forms, and knew that any form would need more room than they were allotted in this closed space. Tyrone leveled his lightsaber in a guarded position protecting his chest. "Do not presume superiority over me, padawan," Tyrone purred, leveling his tone into derision at the padawan title.

The remaining padawan finally joined the fray, and he spoke with a commanding power and presence, one that even swayed Tyrone for a nano-second. "Enough, Sora, Nioman. You won't solve anything by fighting him."

"Mace, get out of the way," Nioman replied as Mace's own blue blade came up as if to protect him. As if Tyrone needed protecting from padawans, padawans that wouldn't be able to fight in such a closed space.

"No, I will not allow you to do this," Mace said, and Tyrone found himself thinking that at least one of them was being realistic, even though he would not allow it to be said that Tyrone Dooku had to be protected by a padawan, no that would not do.

"Do not stand there and pretend to protect me, Padawan. I am a Jedi Knight, and do not require your aid."

"Do you want them to attack you?" the padawan asked seemingly confused.

"My desires are irrelevant," Tyrone said, "and entirely none of your concern," he replied.

"Fine," Padawan Windu stepped back and disengaged his lightsaber, replacing it on his belt. As Tyrone had suspected would soon be the case, the elevator doors dinged open.

"Come along, padawans, with your help we may be able to salvage this mission yet," he said as he exited the elevator not taking his eyes off the padawan who had tried to attack him. Tyrone and the padawans rounded up the crew and launched the escape pods hoping that they would all make it to safety. It was then that a second argument broke out. They still wanted to go after their masters.

* * *

"Perhaps," Tyrone said, "You will understand what your masters are feeling when you become a master. Try to see past your petty emotions into the bigger picture. They are Jedi masters, and if you honor what they fight for then you will complete the mission, and do your duty as a Jedi," Tyrone said and in the end Padawan Windu sided with him and Padawan Bulq sided with Padawan Dokoora though finally Nioman was made to see reason as they all entered into the escape pod and Tyrone steered it as best he could as they came crashing from the sky into the planet below. Tyrone told them of what the planet below would be like.

He luckily had his medpack on him, and had a feeling he was going to need it, there was no telling what shape the crew would be in once they landed, or how many of those pirates he would have to fight. Tyrone did a somersault as he Force-leaped out of the escape pod, lightsaber ignited he threw it in an arc as the pirates began attacking, and kept attacking. Somehow they would come out of this mess alive wouldn't they? Tyrone had to trust in the force to protect him. What was it Master Yoda always said? 'Judge me by my size do you? As well you shouldn't. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is.' Yes, his master was right. With the Force as his ally there wouldn't be anything he couldn't accomplish. Tyrone fell into his Makashi stance as he battled pirate after pirate until he had lost count, and he didn't see any of the padawans anywhere somehow they had gotten separated and he hoped the Jedi masters would make it okay.


	6. Touching the Dark Side

Touching the Dark Side

Tyrone Dooku got out of the escape pod and brushed off the robes of a Jedi Knight of the Order. He looked at the three padawans with him, and wondered how the masters fared, if they, too, had found an escape pod and had escaped the Consular ship. He hoped that the padawans actually had skills as Jedi, or skills in general, because from the looks of things they were going to need them. Tyrone took in bits and pieces of the landscape as he immediately ignited his emerald bladed lightsaber and through use of his flawless footwork battled the pirates that approached him. "We are not here to harm you," Tyrone said as he battled another member of the Glorious Fist, "We were sent by the Jedi Council, you must cease your attacks on the cargo ships," Tyrone tried again.

"You heard what our leader said, you aren't returning to your precious Republic," one of them said.

"We don't want no Jedi here," said another. Tyrone sighed as he deflected their blasters and blows and parried with a few of his own moves, as he moved higher among the rocky terrain, trying to gain the high ground, so he could get an idea about his surroundings. He looked around for the padawans but found that the fighting had seemed to take them all in different directions; Tyrone wondered if they would have been any help. Tyrone did what he could to spare the pirates' lives, but they kept coming and coming making it harder and harder for Tyrone to try to spare the lives of his adversaries.

"Put down your weapons and surrender," Tyrone urged them, "You won't be given another chance. Are you prepared to die for your fearless leader?" Tyrone asked, "He's not prepared to die for you, in fact, he's nowhere around," Tyrone said reasonably. "Any man that I would give my life for would gladly return me the same courtesy," Tyrone told them logically. "I would not die for a man that would rather sit in his ivory tower than to fight with me, he might as well have ordered your deaths," Tyrone said as he parried the viberblades.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Jedi," the one he was fighting now said, making the word Jedi sound explicit.

Tyrone shrugged as he tipped his blade low, so that his opponent had no choice but to release his grip on his weapon, "It's your choice," Tyrone told him, "You have that right, it's a right that the Republic stands for, and that is what we as Jedi fight for. We are prepared to die for that belief, are you?" he watched as his opponent was tossed a blaster and began firing rapidly at him. Tyrone deflected the blaster bolts effortlessly, dodging them, as some of them made their way into the pirates' hearts. Tyrone reached into the Force a pushed them away from him as he had finally spotted an opening in a cavern, using the speed that the Force had graced him with he sprinted and ducked inside, dodging any spare blaster bolts.

Tyrone looked around once he was away from the pirates, wondering what he should do. Tyrone looked around the cavern; it was used to mine the crystallized form of methane, from what Tyrone could tell. There was a grate in the top of the cavern, though it was small like a ventilation of some kind. Tyrone set his medpack down as he checked out the darkening cavern. There was some kind of energy in here, Tyrone could feel it, though he wasn't sure how he perceived it, it had something to do with the Force, he had studied how different places were affected by the Force, but studying it wasn't the same as feeling it.

Suddenly, he felt the Force presence of one of his companions as he rushed into the cavern, followed by many of the pirates. Tyrone raised his hands as he toppled the entrance in on itself, to protect them from harm. Tyrone turned to his companion, and noticed just who it was, Padawan Nioman Dokoora, and he suppressed a groan at having saved that particular Jedi padawan.

"Just brilliant," the Jedi Padawan said as a way of thanks as he glared at the elder Jedi Knight, "You had better hope you didn't destroy our only way out."

Ungrateful padawan, Tyrone thought. He had never been so ungrateful to Master Yoda, or any Master of the Order, and Qui-Gon would never speak in such a manner. In fact, Tyrone didn't know any Jedi that would.

"You could try being a little more grateful," Tyrone said to him. "I just saved your life; a thank you would suffice rather than your insufferable complaining. I would think that as a padawan your master would have taught you about a little thing called gratitude," Tyrone continued, "And if you had not foolishly led them all in here, I would not have had to do that," Tyrone said returning the padawan's stare.

"So you are blaming me for all this I see."

Tyrone rolled his eyes, unable to stop himself from the uncivilized gesture. Tyrone was sick and tired of dealing with this padawan's attitude, if he wanted a fight, then fine, let the fighting commence, Tyrone thought to himself, maybe then the padawan would learn some gratitude instead of acting like the Order owed him something just because he had the raw intensity that with discipline had the potential to make him a fine Jedi….someday. "Ah, so now your true colors come forth," he purred baiting the padawan. There was some Force within this cave, some dark course energy that bade Tyrone to give into it, even if the behavior was abhorrent to him, and unbecoming a Jedi Knight, Tyrone felt the dark power wash over him, cloud his thoughts. "Now that you have the chance, you are too much a coward to attack, and this time you don't have your friends backing you up, protecting you," he added.

Tyrone felt a warning from the Force, and palmed his lightsaber turning it on just as a yellow blade illuminated the cavern in light; Tyrone ignited his emerald blade and put one foot behind him absorbing the Force of the blow as he began to parry the Jedi in front of him. Part of Tyrone knew this was wrong, knew that this wasn't simple sparring, between the two of them, the stakes were much higher, there had been too much distaste and distrust between them.

The right thing to do would be to apologize and put away his blade, but Tyrone didn't trust the padawan not to strike him unarmed. If he hadn't felt the whisper from the Force and defended himself he would have been a dead man, and it was not his destiny to die on the Force Forsaken moon of Tartania.

The padawan almost seemed to be dancing around Tyrone as he spun and twirled, a flurry of motion coming from the yellow lightsaber, but Tyrone's form relied on discipline and his precise footwork, and every step he made was planned to clash with the yellow blade before him. Every step that he made, however, he neither gained nor loss ground. How did one win in a duel such as this, he wondered as he stepped again only to clash with the same yellow lightsaber as before. Every step Tyrone took Nioman was right on him, blending the lightsaber forms together as he sought a weakness. He wouldn't find any, Tyrone knew, Master Yoda himself had proclaimed Tyrone's form flawless.

He felt the padawan's thought distance themselves from their duel, and he took the opportunity to disarm him, as he raised his lightsaber giving Nioman the Makashi salute as he came down on a brown sleeve, burning a little too close to the sleeve, it was meant as a warning, for Tyrone was still in control of his thoughts of his emotions, even as he battled not only the padawan but the inexplicably dark taint of the cavern. The cavern urged him to let go, let go of his discipline and to give himself over to the joy of the fight. To enjoy the fight. Tyrone could not let the energy get the better of him, he was a Jedi, he was better than this. Tyrone's thoughts were interrupted by the distasteful voice of Nioman.

"Is that how you were taught to duel Ty, with Thame Cerulian and even Yoda as a master I would expect better," came the low, snarling voice of his opponent.

Tyrone's breathe hitched, as the name had caught him off guard, as memories coursed through his head in an instance, of younglings teasing him, and of Lorian Nod. Tyrone took a deep breath even as his vision glazed over and red filled them. He could not give into this. He was a Jedi Knight. "Do not call me by that name," Tyrone said, clearly enunciating each word, as he warned the erratic padawan. "And do not presume to think that your taunting will make me sloppy. I see through you, padawan," Tyrone said, as he was able to get his flash of anger under control, releasing it while the padawan's attention was divided.

"And don't think I believe this façade you have put up, you aren't the perfect Jedi you pretend to be. I still believe that it was you who stole the Sith holocron ten years ago. The Council might have thought it was your friend Lorian, but I know the truth, it was you, I know it was you, and I know that you aren't the perfect Jedi you pretend to be."

Tyrone blanched unsure how to respond as the anger beckoned him, he resisted once, briefly, as memories of Lorian Nodd swam over him. Memories of their friendship and how it had all ended, how Tyrone had attempted to return the stolen Sith holocron before they had been caught by the Jedi, how Lorian had immediately blamed Tyrone, calling him by the accursed nickname, how they had fought, how the Council had banished Lorian, and how Tyrone wasn't even sure he felt anything other than relief knowing that he wouldn't have to face Lorian again. He thought about his vision of Ilum and as each memory replayed itself vividly in his head more and more of his control seemed to snap until Tyrone found himself using the acrobatics from Ataru and leaping at the Jedi padawan, his lightsaber seeking vengeance, seeking retribution, they were all lies, all lies, he was innocent, would the taunting of his peers who he had bested never leave him.

'Ty, you think you are better than us.'

'Ty, you think you are faster than us.'

'Do you think you are stronger than us, Ty?'

'You think you are one hot Sith don't you Ty, now that you have Thame Cerulian as your master.'

'Hey everyone, Ty's own master can't bear to be around him.' And the chorus of laughter, how he had almost forgotten it. Tyrone reached out and embraced it, his control long gone. He remembered how whenever the masters had discussed him, the 'Dark Holocron Incident' always came up, though he was vindicated and Master Yoda and many on the Council supported him, it wasn't something that would fade into obscurity quick enough for his liking.

The next thing Tyrone knew, he was locked in a blade lock with the padawan as they battled for moments neither gaining ground as Tyrone felt the heat of both lightsabers and their close proximity, the heat was enough to burn him, and nearly did burn his hands. Tyrone released his weapon, protecting his hands, even as he felt the cuts and lacerations from the closeness of the lightsabers as he did a back flip, carrying himself away from the danger. In a flash, he saw the padawan's next move, and brought his hand up to stop him, pushing him away from him in defense initially, then as the memories laughed, reverberating throughout his head something happened, something changed. He found himself reaching into the Force, doing anything to stop the sounds, to stop the laughing, to just make it stop. His hand seemed to move on its own violation as it clenched, changing into a claw, as he attacked the Jedi before him. He was unarmed; he would tell himself later, he had done what he had to to survive.

He heard the padawan gasp for breath as he dropped his own lightsaber, and began clawing at his neck, but all Tyrone could hear was the laughing of the younglings, the laughter of Lorian Nod as he told him how he had used him, and Tyrone strengthened his grip. He watched through what seemed like a cloud as Nioman gasped what might have been words of anguish, of pain, perhaps even sorrow, and then everything changed.

Tyrone felt a whisper from the Force, but it seemed to come from far away and when Tyrone came back to himself it was too late. As white-blue light arced out of Nioman it hit him directly on the chest, and Tyrone's galaxy seemed to fade to the pain. He writhed as he called out, whimpered, undignified, pleaded with the padawan. Tyrone was beyond conscious thought as the pain seemed to increase. Pain so great that no amount of Jedi training could block it. He was helpless against the onslaught of pain that flooded his senses. It wracked every cell of his body, flooded every nerve ending, as his brain blanked out, unable to form coherent thoughts against the onslaught of such soul-wrecking pain. And then as quickly as it had begun, it ceased.

Minutes passed, in which neither of them spoke. Though he didn't know of Nioman's reasons, it took Tyrone several moments to realize that he was alive, that he was going to live, that he would not die on the moon of Tartania that he would return to Qui-Gon. It was that thought that Tyrone slowly opened his dark eyes to realize that he was on the dirty floor of the cavern, and slowly he pulled himself up, frowning at the length of time it seemed to take him. Even though, Tyrone had regained his loss control, still, he glared at the padawan. Qui-Gon might have felt it, and that thought worried him more than anything else. He knew he hadn't had the presence of mind to shield properly. In fact, even know he could feel Qui-Gon's insistent probing with the Force.

"Now you know who is the more powerful Jedi, and I hope you never forget it."

Tyrone nearly growled at the younger man, here he was talking about power, while Tyrone was worried that Qui-Gon may have felt some of his pain. Qui-Gon was worried, he could feel it through the Force, and he needed time away from the erratic padawan and his mood swings to properly answer his padawan. He sent a gentle pressure through the Force as he reconstructed his mind shields so that he could protect the boy. "You…." Tyrone wanted to throttle him for scaring Qui-Gon, more than the actual pain of the unusual Sith powers; it was the pain to Qui-Gon that hurt the most. "may have bested me, but you didn't beat me," Tyrone said, as his control returned more and more by the moment, "You used illegal unknown Sith powers. I am, and always will be the better man." Tyrone turned and looked down at him. All he wanted to do was get back to the Jedi Temple, get back to Qui-Gon and make sure the lad was okay. "Find a way to get us out of here," he said, keeping his voice level, "Someone could have heard that commotion," he said, making it seem an afterthought. He didn't want Nioman to pick up on his thoughts, of his worries, for his padawan. Tyrone checked to see that his shields were back and was relieved to find them back in place.

It was unnerving to think of the moments he had laid there, his mind open for anyone to sift through. Tyrone would worry about his loss of control later, right now he wondered how much Qui-Gon would know, how much pain he would have felt. Even if Tyrone deserved it, Qui-Gon did not. Silently, he cursed Nioman for any needless pain Qui-Gon may have gone through. He wondered about the dark taint on the cavern, and how he had even briefly succumbed to it. Had it been the cavern or Nioman's needless words that had brought Tyrone close to the Dark Side?

Tyrone brushed his robes off so that any stray dirt or rock would fall to the ground, leaving his robes in pristine condition, his image restored. He had been right; they had attracted attentions as it wasn't much longer that Tyrone heard the other padawans.

"Mace, do you mind helping me with this?" Tyrone heard from where he had caved in the cavern. It was one of the padawans. Padawan Bulq, Sora, if he wasn't mistaken. He felt the undeniably strong Force presences of the pair.

"Are you sure they are in there?" the calmer padawan asked, "You remember what happened the last time you thought you sensed them?" Part of Tyrone was interested, what had happened, he wondered. What kind of adventure did they have while he had been stuck in here fighting the half-Sith? Master Thame wasn't as eccentric as he had always thought, he thought, looking over at Nioman who had been busy examining the room for an exit, and perhaps Master Thame was on to something. Perhaps the Sith were returning.

"Of course I can sense them," the Wee-quay threw back, his voice muffled through the many rocks. "It isn't strong, but it's there. Who else could have made a mess?"

"Alright, alright. Let's just get it done before more pirates find us."

Tyrone squinted as light pierced through the darkness of the cavern, revealing Mace's bald head. Tyrone unconsciously raised a hand to shield himself from the bright light. "Hey Nioman, are you okay in there? Hey Dooku what happened to your hands?" Mace's voice reached him, his face drawn as concern shone through his eyes.

Tyrone shifted uncomfortably, moving his hands behind his back. "It was just an unfortunate occurrence," Tyrone said, offering some-what of an explanation. "I assure you, I am quite capable of handling any situation," he said, waving off the Korun padawan's words.

"Are you sure you don't need medical assistance," the dark-skinned padawan insisted.

"Do you see a medic around here?" Tyrone asked, more than a little testy, "Unless either or you is a skilled healer ,which I doubt, my medpack will suffice," he said, turning around and applying the bacta liberally to his hands. Luckily, he had stocked the medpack before this trip, and for the first time he noticed that he had been the only one to bring a medpack. He then wrapped his hands in bandages, and used the Force to call his lightsaber to his hand. He looked at Nioman, as a silent agreement past between them, and he clipped the lightsaber back to his belt. Tyrone's medpack was all they had in case of injury and he had had to waste it on himself. Tyrone hoped that if someone was hurt his medpack would help. Tyrone could hear from behind him the sound of rocks being blasted away from the entrance. Tyrone took the moment to contact Qui-Gon.

'Qui-Gon,' he spoke through there bond.

'Master, are you okay? I felt such pain, I'm in the healers ward,' Qui-Gon spoke back, with more than a pout in his voice.

'I am deeply sorry you are in pain, my young padawan.' Tyrone looked between the padawans and made sure their attention wasn't on him. 'I hope you are feeling better, little one.'

'I'm doing fine, everyone is super nice, but Master what happened?'

'I will explain as much as I can when I return, you concentrate on your studies,' Tyrone said as he cut the connection as much as he could. He knew he was still weak from being subjected to those Sith powers, and he moved more slowly than he ever had, he wasn't sure what other kind of damage in had done, but it would not endanger the mission he vowed. He could still feel lingering pain from the incident, but now that his shields were in place, Qui-Gon was safe.

"So while I was searching for you, Mace went out and found us some speeders," the Wee-Quay was saying.

"Good," Tyrone said nodding his approval, "It's nice to see you were doing something useful for a change," Tyrone said as he wondered was it only the half-Sith that caused the group to sink.

Were the other two fine padawans when stripped of the influence of Nioman? He had on several different occasions found the padawans agreeable not that he had even sought them out. As Tyrone spoke to the padawans he was more than a little surprised and grateful that while he had been stuck with the half-Sith the padawans had been useful. They had not only found the speeders, but had found the base of operations for the pirates and disabled their communications.

"I'm surprised," Tyrone admitted, "perhaps some of you have some common sense and the capability to think independently. Perhaps some of you have the makings for not only a Jedi Knight, but someday maybe even a Master and member of the Council. I wish I could say all…." Tyrone trailed off, "Perhaps you have some hidden abilities, and perhaps some small capability."

Tyrone observed the speeder and finally started it, ignoring the padawans' conversation as he followed the other two toward the base. Perhaps, this mission would be a success after all. They did need it to be, after all they had sacrificed on this mission, after the fight in the cavern that hopefully no one had sensed, and he needed to bring back news of success to the Jedi Council. Tyrone wouldn't admit it, but he was ashamed, embarrassed even that he had lost control as he had. He prided himself of having control over himself and his emotions, on having Jedi reserve, so how had he snapped so easily? Was it just Nioman? Was it his taunting? Was it the mention of his old friend and rival Lorian Nod? Or was it something much more sinister? Was there darkness in him that he had never noticed? Or was it simply the taint of the cavern? How could he get the Jedi Council to check out the cavern without revealing his own loss of control within? Tyrone sighed as he headed toward the pirate base, as he tightened his grip on the handles even as his hands seemed to shriek out in pain, but pain was of no matter at the moment, first the mission, and then he would see the healer in secret, for he didn't want to worry his padawan. The sooner they finished this mission the better, the sooner he would be able to get back to his padawan.


	7. Chapter 7

Surrender and Escape

Tyrone Dooku, Jedi Knight of the Order, entered the compound with the three padawans trailing after him. Tyrone took the moment to take in the surroundings of the base headquarters for the Glorious Fist. It was a decent sized base, not as small and shabby as Tyrone had expected the pirates to have and yet it wasn't as heavily guarded as some that Tyrone had seen. The Glorious Fist had a decent security systems, in which their speeders had been picked up long before they reached the base, even as the speeders were rusty in color, and as far as Tyrone could tell could use a good paint job but other than that they seemed fine.

Tyrone parked his and waited on the padawans, flexing his hand in reflex, as some of his blood had seeped through the bandages. Tyrone examined his medpack, and as he waited on the padawans he rebandaged his hand tossing a sharp look at the half-Sith as he did so. He rifled through his medpack noting the bacta, bandages, rebreather, and stimulants in contained.

Tyrone had learned from Master Yoda to expect the unexpected, to always be prepared, as Tyrone had told his padawan, Forearmed was forewarned. A Jedi had to always be prepared for the unexpected, and he had been right. The medpack had already been useful, though he wouldn't have needed it had the half-Sith not attacked him. Tyrone looked on as he reached the entrance to the compound, even though their speeders had arrived; they weren't out of the woods yet, so to speak. This would be their first test on the mission, if they could get past the Rodian who had hailed them down. "Hey you," he said. "Hold up."

Tyrone turned to look at him with disdain; Rodians were near the bottom of the social ladder as far as he was concerned. Tyrone briefly considered a mind trick, though Jedi were often discouraged from performing them, except in dire emergencies, and really a simple trick with the Force and a Jedi could disregard both irrelevant questions and needless death, which would the Council prefer? Tyrone had often witnessed as Master Yoda performed the very same trick, sometimes just to get out of paying costly fees that would deplete his funds. "I don't remember ordering any shipments today, what base are you from?" Tyrone nearly rolled his eyes as the Rodian looked down at his datapad, tapping it impatiently.

"A-7," answered the Korun padawan.

"Code Name?" the Rodian persisted, and knowing that the padawans would not be able to come up with the answer for that, though they should. It was really quite simple as Tyrone felt the Force surround him linking him to the Rodian's mind, he plucked the answer from his mind, and then severed the connection that had existed between them. Tyrone had felt his worry, he cared for his leader, the leader had done some kind of favor, saving his family from slavery, Tyrone wondered briefly at that as the connection was lost.

"Hombara," Tyrone spoke confidently, as he sensed disappointment coming from the Rodian. The Rodian's shoulder slumped, his whole body giving away his disappointment at having to do extra work.

"And here I was hoping you'd have to leave and get the code from someone else," the Rodian complained, "Lazy, forgetful scum," the Rodian muttered before continuing, attempting to seem professional, "Well, that's the Code. Here's your clearance key, go deliver the supplies," he said gruffly, "But if I catch you nabbing anything….well…we have a hungry acklay that could use a good meal."

"I'm sure you do. We understand, we will just be getting out of your way," Padawan Mace Windu said as he was tossed the clearance key. Tyrone, with Mace, Sora, and Nioman behind him headed in the direction of the head quarters, for Tyrone had read the plans from the Rodian's mind so he knew where he was going.

"How in the Force did you know that?" Padawan Sora Bulq asked as his eyes lit up, focusing on Tyrone. Tyrone stopped his fast pace in the direction of the leader of this group of rough pirates and spoke, after all it was a fair question, and it deserved an answer, but it was an answer only the Jedi should hear.

"Simple," Tyrone said with a hint of a smile, he really couldn't wait until he could begin showing Qui-Gon such tricks, but for now, it was important to explain to the padawans, "his mind was an open door, all I had to do was walk in. He already knew what he wanted to hear so all I had to do was grab the code and close the door," Tyrone's smile widened as he saw understanding dawn on two of the three padawans.

"Isn't that abusing your powers of mental manipulation?" came the prickly voice of the half-Sith, "Jedi are only supposed to do that in the event that it's absolutely necessary, and even then it's frowned upon. The smile on Tyrone's face froze.

"And what would you have me do?" Tyrone hissed, "Use my lightsaber and cut off the Rodian's head. We are Jedi, and anything is preferable to death," Tyrone explained. "Besides, padawan, I must insist that you cease your constant moaning. I am the senior member on this mission, I am the Knight here. You will trust my judgment, and you will learn your place, padawan."

Tyrone once again began walking with the now silent padawans following behind him. Tyrone looked around trying to find the corridor that he had seen in the Rodian's mind. Finally, Tyrone turned down the right corridor, he knew that the Troublesome Trio was wondering how he knew where to go, never once making a wrong turn or mistake, but he didn't bother to explain it.

When pirates had noticed them, Tyrone had sent them away with a quick connection of the Force in which he sent them to the fresher or to do anything else. He had instructed the padawans on how to do the same and it wasn't long before Mace and Sora were practicing the technique. Nioman seemed to have been ignoring him, and likewise, Tyrone ignored the padawan that brought back the unpleasant memories from the cavern.

Eventually, Tyrone came upon the doors of the leader, and leaned on the door, feeling with the Force. He was brought out of his thoughts by Padawan Sora Bulq who questioned the plan, to which Tyrone explained that sparing their lives was the plan, but if they refused, he would do what he must, do what he had to as a Jedi. Nioman, as was his way, questioned Tyrone again on his actions, not wanting to spare the lives of the pirates, and Tyrone wondered just how the half-Sith had made it as a Jedi for so long. Jedi were taught as younglings to respect life, all forms of life, and Nioman seemed to quickly resolve to kill them. A Jedi should never chose death over life, whether that be their own death on the death of any sentient. Reverence for life was taught among the Jedi.

Their mission was important but Tyrone was confident that they could complete their mission AND spare their lives. It was the Jedi way, and there was no sense in needless death, that was a path to the Dark Side, causing and leaving death and destruction in their wake. Tyrone would not succumb to the half-Sith's suggestions. He would complete this mission in the Jedi Way.

Tyrone was focused on the presence of the Glorious Fist's leader, Samo Agravo, but not so much that he didn't notice the yellow lightsaber that beheaded the guards at the door. Tyrone palmed and ignited his green blade, the only green blade in the group, even as he noticed that besides the half-Sith's yellow lightsaber the other two padawan's carried the blade of a Jedi Guardian. Tyrone deflected blaster bolts from Agravo's comrades as he fell into Ataru which was better at deflection than his own form. He saw that Samo was just watching with thoughtful eyes and approached him, a hair of a second after Nioman and he pointed his emerald blade at his throat, watching Nioman careful to make sure he didn't behead their prisoner.

"By Order of the Jedi Council, and the Senate, you are under arrest. Do you know what your crimes are?" Tyrone asked the pirate. Samo didn't respond so Tyrone filled him in. "You are to be taken to Coruscant on the charge in addition to piracy, attacking cargo ships, as well as diplomatic ships, and the attack of Jedi," Tyrone said with a frown, he hated not knowing the fates of the Jedi Masters. "You are protected under Sections Five and Thirteen of the laws of the Republic and have the right to a fair and speedy trial; do you accept the terms of your surrender?"

"Fine, fine, I give up," Samo said turning his hands over in a show of surrender. "You Jedi are tougher than I thought," he said, and it almost sounded like a compliment.

"I, as a Jedi Knight of the Order, accept your surrender. You are now a prisoner of the Republic," Tyrone said as he disengaged his lightsaber, as Nioman had his own lightsaber ignited and still pointed at the pirate. Tyrone gave him a sharp look before reaching for the stun cuffs. Tyrone felt slower, more sluggish, an after-effect due to the Sith powers the half-Sith had used on him, once in a while his body would spasm, so far the padawans hadn't noticed, and Tyrone hoped he could keep it that way.

Once back on Coruscant, he would have to see a healer. Tyrone put those thoughts aside as the pirate leader grabbed the table that stood in front of him and pushed it at Tyrone, momentarily knocking the Jedi Knight off balance. In that instant of weakness Samo pushed passed Tyrone and headed towards the exit, hurling a thermal detonator at the wayward padawans. The table, Tyrone, had thought had been securely bolted to the floor, how had it been flung so quickly? Was there something about the table he was missing? Had it only appeared to have been bolted down? It was a wise move, for a pirate, Tyrone acknowledged, as it separated him from the Jedi. He should have sensed it through the Force, Tyrone thought as he looked sharply at Nioman, unable to see him. He could feel the heat from the thermal detonator behind him as well as the loud explosion that accompanied it. Tyrone had dived toward Samo, but had been rewarded for that with the firing of a blaster. Rule One, Tyrone thought ruefully, disarm your prisoner.

Samo was firing multiple blasts at Tyrone, who deflected them easily, even as he spoke in low, even tones. "I will not hold this against you, if you lower your weapon and surrender now. If you continue to evade us, I cannot help you," Tyrone said, reluctantly. "You will have a fair trial; think about the consequences of your actions."

"Nice try, Jedi," Samo was saying, "Don't give me any Jedi platitudes, I have seen the Jedi for what they really are. Traitors."

"Samo, I would think about what I was saying if I were you," Tyrone said even as Samo continued to fire at him and Tyrone continued to deflect, before Tyrone could reach him a ray shield sprung to life. "Blast it!" Tyrone said, frowning and wondering if the failure was his, or a result of his earlier fight with Nioman. He would not forsake his earlier Jedi teachings. "We've got to get those shields down!"

Tyrone felt a weak whisper from the Force and looked up as the vents began emitting some kind of toxic poison or gas. Tyrone reached for his medpack and took out his rebreather fastening it to his face. He noticed the shocked expressions of the padawans as he attached it to his face. Nioman, for once made himself scarce, probably, Tyrone thought searching for a way out, or he thought he could escape the mist by going into the bedroom or refresher. Tyrone could now breathe as the rebreather transmitted the gases in the air into breathable air for the human Knight. Tyrone glanced over at Sora and Mace who were covering their faces in the arms of their robes, trying not to breathe the harsh substance. The ventilation system, it was an old trick, one Tyrone had encountered before, still, he had to hand it to the pirates, sometimes the oldest tricks were the best.

Tyrone closed his eyes and tried to meditate but was constantly interrupted by Padawans Bulq and Windu.

"How did you know to bring a rebreather?" Sora asked him.

"I didn't," Tyrone replied, opening one eye and focusing on the Wee-Quay. "A Jedi Knight is always prepared."

"There was no reason to bring them," Sora continued.

"A Jedi is always prepared for any situation."

"But there was no reason to bring them, we didn't need them."

Tyrone arched an eyebrow, "I beg to differ, as I am now safe from whatever toxins are in the air. You should always prepare for the unexpected, something I learned from Master Yoda, you would be surprised at how many missions turn out just like this," Tyrone explained casually. "Besides, I always keep my medpack stocked, and I restocked it right before the mission. It wouldn't hurt you two to prepare for any situation."

"Why in the Force would we need them?" Sora asked, obviously in a bad mood due to the toxins he was struggling around. Tyrone was weak too, and shuddered as he felt his body spasm again as he covered it with a cough as he smiled.

"Bet you wish you had them now."

"But we shouldn't have needed them," the Wee-Quay continued.

"I have to agree with Sora, while they would have been handy here, we shouldn't have needed them," Padawan Windu said with a frown.

"We are dealing with pirates, expect the unexpected. I hope you have learned from this mist-" Tyrone began, but was rudely interrupted by Nioman returning.

"Shut up! I found something," came the half-Sith's voice, rudely cutting into Tyrone's conversation. Tyrone stared at the half-Sith flabbergasted. The padawan was nervy, he would give him that. He was lucky he had made it so far in the Order, and hadn't been shipped out with the Agri-Corps with an attitude like that. Tyrone blinked for a few seconds, unsure if even a half-Sith would react like that, would speak like that. Tyrone wouldn't have even spoken to a fellow knight, or even an initiate in such disrespectful tones. Tyrone's lips tightened into a thin, white line. Nioman was really so crass, so undignified, so ungrateful. He couldn't believe that anyone could be as unrefined as Nioman was proving to be.

"You will learn your place padawan. You do not interrupt a Jedi with superior-" Tyrone began, remembering the familiar lecture from his time around Master Yoda and many members of the Council, only he was interrupted once again. Tyrone shot him a sharp look, as he worked to keep the weariness from showing.

"Did you even hear what I said? I found a way out, now let's move unless you would rather die of poisoning here," the half-Sith said, and Tyrone couldn't help but flash-back to being shot with Sith lightning.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time today," Tyrone huffed as he followed after the wayward padawan. Tyrone looked at the exit that had been discovered in disgust. He saw what the padawan had decided. Nioman had decided that they would head toward the sewer lines, and Tyrone gulped as the stench overpowered him, and that was before he made the jump first, mind you, into the sewers. This was appalling, it was distasteful, and it was beneath him. Tyrone was the son of the Count and Countess of Serenno, he was a Jedi Knight, former padawan to Grandmaster Yoda, and he was expected to deal with the sewers of Tartania.

Still, Tyrone was the leader of this little operation, so he closed his eyes and jumped, or, rather, fell into the sewers landing on his feet. He took off his rebreather and deposited back into his medpack. Tyrone threw a disgusted look at Nioman, the ungrateful padawan would pick the worst way to escape that could ever be invented and while Tyrone had his rebreather and was in no real danger to the toxins, he didn't care to have to answer for the deaths of his companions.

Tyrone stepped in something and looked down at his boots that had once been polished to perfection, the brown boots were now coated in feces, and he wondered how he would ever get that out. The pungent odor was bad enough but now there was actual feces coating his once-polished boots. Tyrone felt a little green just thinking of having to get them out. He would have to ask for a stipend and charge a new pair of boots.

Tyrone was heading forward almost blind, as the pain from earlier seemed to rush back with a passion, leaving Tyrone barely erect as he concentrated on not doubling over in pain. He would not give the half-Sith the satisfaction. To cover up his pain, he took charge. "Everybody stop, we need a plan."

"I'm sure you, as the fearless leader of this little operation already have a brilliant plan just waiting to be unleashed on our eagerly awaiting ears," Nioman said with more than a touch of sarcasm, that drew Tyrone out of his worries as he quirked an eyebrow at him and his frown deepened, as his lips nearly disappeared within the frown. He didn't care much for the lip. Tyrone closed his eyes momentarily as he released his frustrations into the Force; he took a deep breath and reopened his eyes, calmer than he had been.

"Believe me when I say you will be punished for your impetuosity, however, I do not have time for this now. But I will speak with your master upon our return. I cannot believe even Master Doliq would allow such disrespect in her own padawan," Tyrone said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Speak to her on her return?" the half-Sith snarled, and it may have been a trick of the light, but for an instant Tyrone could have sworn the erratic padawan's eyes had changed from their normal dark color to a slight amber, but it was gone so quickly Tyrone wasn't sure if he had seen it or not. "She's dead, Dooku, so are the rest of them! Because you didn't let me save them, how dare you bring my master into this!"

Tyrone cleared his throat, "You don't know that," he said, "And besides we were given an Order, if you honor your master you would listen and try to honor their life and death with respecting their ideals, of which you are currently not doing."

"You would think I would know when my own master dies," the half-Sith choked out, looking so forlorn that Tyrone almost felt bad for him. Almost. After the pain he had put both him and Qui-Gon through Tyrone felt conflicted about the padawan. Tyrone only knew that he had felt Qui-Gon feeling his pain, and that no youngling, no padawan at such a tender age should have to feel that. For Force's sake, Qui-Gon had been in the healer's ward thanks to the half-Sith in front of him, even if his master had died, that was no excuse.

"I do have a plan, and I hope for once you have the good sense not to argue," Tyrone said, knowing that he was probably too optimistic in regards to the good sense of Padawan Dokoora. Time and time again the padawan had proven that he did not have the good sense the Force had even given non-Force-sensitives. It was insanity, and it was defiance the way the padawan argued with him, besides they didn't know for sure that any of the masters were dead, and Nioman was way too attached to his master, this would be good for him, Tyrone decided before an image of Qui-Gon as he had been before the tattooed Zabrak made his heart clench briefly.

Tyrone went to describe how the plan was to capture as many alive as possible, for death was not the Jedi way. Nioman argued with him, coming up with an easier plan: to blow up the facility. Tyrone and Padawan Windu objected. Blowing up the facility while easier, would cause needless deaths, perhaps even theirs. Tyrone could not sanction a plan that would result in death without even the chance at life. This plan was massive suicide, it went against everything Tyrone had been taught, it went against the Jedi Code, and his Code. It was not honorable, and even if he had to result to death, it was not an honorable way to go down; the least he could do was give the pirates an honorable death. Where was the honor in a mass explosion?

Tyrone was a Knight of the Order; it was his duty to spare as many lives as possible. "Are you thinking of the possible repercussions?" Tyrone asked the padawan. "This bombing that you are proposing will mean the deaths of most if not all these sentients! We cannot do this. I will not allow it, they must be given a choice, and option. This way of thinking goes directly against the ideals of the Jedi."

"What about wasting our own lives when they refuse? All you will accomplish is causing our own deaths in the process. And we have already given them the chance to surrender. Twice. Once by a master, and once by you," Nioman reminded him.

"They must each be given that choice not just their leader," Tyrone argued. "What about the ideals of the Jedi? What about reverence for live, surely you haven't forgotten that tenet of the Code?" Tyrone asked hotly, "Jedi are to use the Force to protect and defend, never attack," Tyrone quoted.

"I will not follow along with this foolishness," the padawan snapped back. "Do what you want, Tyrone, I'm following my own plan, and I don't need your help." Tyrone frowned; he was supposed to be responsible for the Troublesome Trio. Luckily, the Korun stepped in. Tyrone watched as the three padawans interacted. Hmmm, he thought as the Korun seemed to have some brains inside his head, perhaps, he would make a fine Jedi, someday.

"Nioman, look," Mace Windu said in very even, measured tones, "I know how you feel about this, but you cannot abandon our principles. If we work together we can still salvage the mission but we cannot have you going off and sabotaging our efforts."

"OUR?" Nioman all but screamed, "Are you siding with him now, against your OWN FRIEND?" he said, his voice rising in octave. Tyrone said nothing as he let the padawans work this out for themselves, he knew that his advice would not be appreciated and he felt the currents within their friendship at work here. They were friends, but Nioman was being volatile, and Mace Windu was bound to recognize the danger in such behavior.

"Nioman, please," Mace said in a pained voice. Tyrone felt bad for the Korun, although he could not side with such a merciless plan. If they did then they would be no better than the pilots or anyone else that attacked the Republic. They were Jedi, they were better than this. Or were supposed to be. "I just want to do what is right, what the Council would want." Tyrone watched as the lines were divided and watched as Sora and Nioman left with Mace staring forlornly after them.

"We all have to do what we feel is right," Tyrone told him. "I wish they would come with us, but this is a choice every man, every Jedi must make for themselves."

"I know you are right," Mace said, but he didn't look any happier about it as Tyrone outlined his plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Choice of a Jedi Knight

Tyrone Dooku looked around at his surroundings. He was still in the sewers. This would not do, this would not do at all. The pungent odor covered his senses as he gasped, collapsing against the sewer wall.

"Tyrone, are you alright?" asked the Korun padawan. Tyrone nodded as his body spasmed for a moment, and Tyrone took a deep breath righting himself as he realized exactly what he had been leaning against.

"I'm fine, padawan," Tyrone choked out moving away from the wall, and took off his cloak; he would not wear such an offensive item with such a pungent odor.

"No, you aren't," the padawan said, his dark eyes, becoming concerned with the elder Jedi. "How long have you been in pain?" he asked.

"I'm not in pain," Tyrone protested, "I'm just clumsy," Tyrone said, searching for an excuse.

"No, you aren't," the Korun padawan said as he reached for his hands, and examined them. He took the medpack from the Jedi Knight and undid the bindings, as he replaced the bacta with new bacta.

"Careful," Tyrone told him, "We may still need that, and that's all we have."

"You aren't clumsy," Mace said thoughtfully, "Not at all. You practice Form II, Makashi, it's the most graceful form there is. Its strengths are the intricate footwork and discipline; I have never seen you miss a single step, even when not dueling your footwork is perfect. Master Cin Drallig often used you as the example for Makashi," Mace said, "So what really happened with you and Nioman in the cavern before we found you?"

"That, padawan, is none of your concern," Tyrone told him. He would not admit to any failure, especially to a padawan. Instead he changed the subject. "Sometimes," he told the padawan, "Doing the right thing is not necessarily the easy way to go. In fact, it's usually harder to do the right thing. It doesn't necessarily make you popular, but you can live with yourself, and you can sleep at night. Every time we raise our lightsaber, Mace, we should consider not what we are killing but what we are allowing to live."

"That is true," Mace Windu said as he examined Tyrone's hands, even though Tyrone had done his best to hide them. "You seem to spasm every so often," Mace told him. "It seems even coming prepared there was something you were unprepared for."

"I am perfectly capable of handling the situation," Tyrone said, once his hands had been rebandaged and his medpack returned.

"You should see a healer once we return," Mace told him.

"I intend to," Tyrone told him as he looked up feeling the lack of life forms above them. He palmed his lightsaber and then using the Force was able to use his blade to cut through the durasteel floor. Tyrone aided by the Force jumped grabbing his lightsaber as he came thundering through the floor and out of the sewers, Mace at his side. He quickly thumbed off his lightsaber and returned it to his belt. "Finally," Tyrone said with a shaky little laugh.

"You aren't going to tell me what happened," Mace said, using the same calm, even tone on him that he had used on Nioman. "That's fine, but you should ask for help when you need it. You aren't all-powerful."

"One person ought to be enough if he's powerful enough," Tyrone said, softly as he met the gaze of the younger man, and saw compassion and understanding. It seemed that the younger man understood him, at least in that moment.

"So, fearless leader," the younger padawan quipped, "What is the brilliant plan?"

"Pretty much the same as before," Tyrone admitted, "We are going to try and take them alive. It is the Jedi way," Tyrone said, looking at the padawan and waiting for him to object. When no objection came, he continued. "It won't be easy, I know, but it's the right thing to do, the Jedi way. If we forsake our ideals then we are no better than those we are trying to defeat. Who knows when the lines will become blurred, if we forsake the basic principle of the Jedi, how long before we become just as corrupted as everyone else?"

"If the four of us couldn't do it before, how will the two of us succeed now? We have lost the element of surprise," Mace said thoughtfully.

"When you cross the little lines, it's just a matter of time before you cross the big ones," Tyrone said.

"You are a man of principle," Mace told him. "I've always respected you, even when you came to taunt us."

"When you associate with those of loose principles, you suffer the consequences. Be mindful of your friends, Mace, they can help you achieve great things, or they can bring you down," Tyrone said, before turning back to the mission. "We still have the element of surprise, the Glorious Fist will assume we were stuck in that room, or worse, dead," Tyrone explained as he noticed Mace nodding in agreement. Perhaps, this Jedi was worthy, was worth something, if he would take his advice to heart. Perhaps someday, the name Mace Windu would be worthy of mention in the Jedi Archives but for now they still had a mission to complete.

Tyrone and Mace crept soundlessly along the corridors even as the younger Jedi kept glancing worriedly at him, as if he was afraid Tyrone wouldn't be able to hold up his part.

"I heard you got a padawan," Mace said conversationally.

"That's right," Tyrone said. "Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I thought the Council preferred Knights to be more experienced before granting them a padawan," Mace asked him.

"Qui-Gon's a special case, and Master Yoda believes I'm ready. I have felt a connection with him since he was nine," Tyrone admitted and he watched the Korun frown as he realized that Tyrone had still been a padawan then. "Like I said, who your friends are have a lot to say about your future," Tyrone reminded him and Mace nodding, obviously considering his advice. Tyrone and Mace had made it to the Command Center. Tyrone saw Samo and approached him, noting the smile on his face.

"Ah, Jedi, how nice for you to join me….again," Samo addressed them, as Mace approached from behind. He was hoping he would be a good distraction as he kept Samo's attention on him.

"I will give you the same option as before…" Tyrone began.

"Surrender?" Samo laughed, "You Jedi are so predictable. You're persistent, I'll give you that, but predictable. I've been thinking," Samo said with a grin, "That you join me, how about that, you surrender to me."

"You want us to join you?" Tyrone said as he waited for Mace to get in position.

"I was actually expecting you to," he said lazily, "And we could make it worth your while, there's a lot of profit in piracy…"

"I am a Jedi," Tyrone replied confidently, brandishing his green blade.

"We have already caught your accomplices, I must say that was a surprising move for Jedi, I have never heard of Jedi willing to murder on such a scale…tsk…tsk…so much for your pacifist ideals," he said as he pushed a button and within moments they were surrounded by pirates and battle droids. They must have stolen some cargo from the Trade Federation; Tyrone couldn't imagine that the Trade Federation would be too happy with that. "It seems that your friends did not even care if their comrades died with them," he said as a blaster was pointed at Mace's temple, quite unexpectedly. Mace had been waiting until he got close enough to activate his weapon; he hadn't wanted the cyan blade to give way to his location. "Surrender?" the pirate asked again. Mace nodded his surrender.

"You may have captured us," the Korun said, "But we will never be your prisoners." Tyrone frowned, even though he knew they needed the others, they needed to regroup. Only then would they survive this mission.

"I don't intend to kill you…yet. You Jedi have proved very resourceful; I want you where I can keep an eye on you, to best discover how to kill you."

"What makes you think a Jedi can be killed?" Tyrone asked as he surrendered his weapon. "You have never stood against the combined power of the Force, if I was you, I would surrender."

"Lucky for us, you aren't," Samo said as he led them to a cage where Sora and Nioman were already inside.

Tyrone was pushed inside first and then Mace was shoved behind him as the pirate closed and locked the cage. Tyrone watched as his and Mace's weapons were taken to join Nioman's and Sora's. Once inside Tyrone turned to evaluate the padawans.

"Did you even make it out of the sewers?" Tyrone asked, looking down at him. He saw Mace looked toward him, his face a mask of questions as he looked between him and Nioman.

"Hey, you got captured too, at least I put up a fight," Nioman snapped back.

"So I did," Tyrone said, as he held onto the walls hoping to stabilize himself against the growing spasms, how long could these last, he wondered? He took a look at Nioman, who seemed to be burned. "Mace, how much bacta do we have left?" he asked. As a Jedi, it was his duty to put others ahead of himself.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Mace said as he took the medpack and rummaged through it. It was ironic Tyrone thought that Nioman had hurt him forcing Tyrone to use the bacta from his medpack and now Nioman needed it.

"Administer whatever's left," Tyrone ordered. Mace nodded once and cast a look back at him.

"What happened, Nioman?" Mace asked him, the air seemed to become thick with the question between them. Tyrone looked down at Sora and though he had never tried this, he felt bad for the Weequay, and as much as his stun cuffs would permit, he touched the wound on the Wee-quay and closed his eyes going into a meditative trance. Tyrone had seen Master Yoda do this before, and though he had never been successful before, there was a first time for everything. He saw in his mind's eye, the Wee-quay's skin knitting together, and when he opened his eyes, Sora looked some better. Tyrone stepped back and nodded. Tyrone was no healer, and the Wee-quay would still need one once they returned to Coruscant. He had only healed the surface injuries, but it would help for now.

"Thank you, Tyrone," the Wee-quay said, sitting up as he looked over at Nioman, "Nioman, are you okay, buddy?"

Tyrone watched as Nioman looked from one of his friends to the other, before leaping to the farthest end of the cage. Tyrone sighed as he watched Nioman distance himself from the group, while it was true that he and Nioman were adversaries, they were still Jedi, and they were still on the same side. Tyrone watched the concerned looks the other Jedi through at Nioman, but before he could react Samo came in there, gloating.

Tyrone turned his dark eyes on the pirate, disgust and nausea fighting for dominance within Tyrone. This man…if you could call him that stood for everything Tyrone was against. He smelled bad, that was the first thing Tyrone had noticed about him, even the sewers had smelled better than Samo, and that was saying something. He smelled like a dead Acklay and rotten eggs all rolled into one. Samo's greasy hair and yellowed teeth added nothing to the craters on his face. Samo wore mismatched clothes, probably stolen from some of the sentients he had killed. Tyrone looked down at Samo's scuffed shoes and shivered, Tyrone wouldn't be caught dead wearing shoes like that. They looked like they had several different paint jobs, and Samo wore and coat that may have once been gray, although the color was difficult to discern now, Tyrone would just call it dingy. Tyrone had strived all his life to look presentable, respectable. Samo had blasters and vibroblades on him as well as many grenades. He smiled down on them with a yellowed grin, and Tyrone involuntarily backed away even though the force field kept them from harm. Tyrone could see that with different clothes and a bath the man might actually have potential.

"Ah," Samo said, clapping his greasy hands together, as Tyrone noticed the blood splatters near the fingertips, "my captured Jedi. Quite a fight you put up, much more than even I would have expected," Samo paused as he looked at each of them in turn, "I must say I'm impressed, very impressed. Part of me would like to ransom you off, I'm sure even the young ones would fetch a price," he sighed, as if this was a really hard decision, "But alas, you are too dangerous for that. I'll have to settle for your weapons instead. Is it true that all lightsabers are unique?" he asked, but not a single Jedi answered him, Tyrone doubted he was expecting an answer, and Tyrone doubted the likes of Samo would appreciate the craftsmanship that went into a lightsaber. "Jedi lightsabers do fetch a good price if you know where to sell them, as I do."

"Why did you put us in here if you planned to kill us anyway?" Mace asked.

"I guess I just felt like basking in my glory. Killing seven Jedi in one day, this will make me famous in the pirate world."

"So you are still going to kill us, even though Tyrone and I surrendered, where's the honor in that?"

"Pirate," Samo said as a way of an answer, his yellowed grin alighting his face even as he dipped his hat. "I suppose there isn't any honor in it. But, I'll tell you what, since you've been such good sports, I'll make your two deaths quick," he said as if that made it better.

"Oh joy," Tyrone muttered.

Tyrone wasn't going to die, not today, not here on the moon of Tartania, he wouldn't leave Qui-Gon, and this was not his destiny, to die by these pirates' hands. So even as the blasters were raised, Tyrone inspected the Force field that soon came down, and Tyrone's grin widened, Jedi had awesome reflexes. He held up three fingers, and began counting down, lowering a finger with each second as he reached into the Force. Tyrone smiled as he saw the four durasteel bars come into view without the blasted force field covering them.

Before Tyrone could make a move, he heard a blast come through the door. Tyrone could see flashes of green, and he reached out feeling, that wasn't his lightsaber, he would have known if it was. It was someone with a lightsaber, though, and Tyrone just hoped it was a Jedi. Of all the captured lightsabers his alone was an emerald blade. Tyrone looked at his companions, and was shocked to see Mace looking frozen and a questioning look on his face.

"It's Master Saa," he stated calmly.

"How can you be sure?" Tyrone asked, not wanting to give in to false hope. It could simply be a pirate that wanted to take over, or the Trade Federation with a stolen lightsaber here for revenge for droids that had been stolen.

"She's my master," Mace said with an air of finality, "I just know it's her. I can sense it's her," Mace explained, "Our bond it was gone…but now it's back. I can't explain it." Tyrone nodded at Mace.

"You don't have to," he said finally, "I just hope you are right."

"I don't know what happened, but we have to help her," Mace told them.

"Then that means getting out of here, that shouldn't be too bad if we all work together," Tyrone said, "We will have to call upon the Force to bend these bars," Tyrone explained as he laid a hand on both Mace and Sora's shoulders, it was easier to combine the powers of the Force if there was a physical conduit. Tyrone closed his eyes and felt the Force around him bending the bars, the light moving them as the three Jedi worked together, but something was wrong. They needed more power. Tyrone opened his eyes and removed his hands from the padawans as he looked over to where Nioman still was, in the corner, isolated from his companions.

If he had to be the bigger Jedi and be an example of a Jedi Knight then he would. He stood up bandaged hands overturned and his palms facing upward as he slowly approached Nioman who was in the farthest corner of the cage, looking at the fight, not paying his companions any attention. Tyrone marveled at how earlier today Nioman had been close to his friends, and now he would barely look at them. Earlier today, Tyrone had been the isolated one, not that it mattered, and now the padawans were doing what they could to help him, perhaps they had realized his leadership skills, and that he actually did know what he was doing. He wasn't knighted just for being close to Master Yoda, he was knighted for his skills and he had passed the Trials. He had done everything to complete this mission with following with the Jedi Code, and if he had been wrong, if he was to die, he would at least do so with a clear conscience.

"Nioman," Tyrone said softly, using a very calm tone, trying not to sound at all antagonistic, "We are all in this together. As you said, the masters may all be dead but Master Saa. We are better off fighting together than dividing our forces," Tyrone knelt down to the floor so that he could look into his eyes.

"This mission has been fraught with danger and misunderstandings, if we don't come together none of us will make it out of here alive. We have the Force as our ally, we can make it out of here alive, and salvage the mission, but only if we work together, if we are able to put out disagreements aside," Tyrone's voice was low, he was sure that not even Samo had heard him as his attention seemed focused on whatever fight had ensued. "And help Master Saa." Tyrone was aware of the shocked expressions coming from Sora and Mace, and he wondered at what point during this mission had he started referring to him on a first-name basis, rather than Padawan Windu and Padawan Bulq, he also wondered when he had stopped thinking of them as the Troublesome Trio, was it when they had helped him out of the cavern?

This mission had brought about many changes in both himself and the padawans. Tyrone saw the conflicting emotions reflect themselves in his eyes as he tried again, "Please Nioman, we need your help. Master Saa needs your help. If you want to prove how powerful you are, now is that chance," Tyrone added in a low, calm voice, reminiscent of the voice Mace had used with him, remembering some of his words from the cavern.

Tyrone knew he wasn't playing fair; using Nioman's words against him, but now wasn't the time to play fair. There were lives at stake, more than just his, more than just Nioman's. There was Master Saa, and who knew what would happen to Qui-Gon, what Qui-Gon would suffer if he lost him now. Then of course there were the cargo ships that would continue to be attacked. No, Tyrone had no choice; he had to do whatever it took to convince him. Tyrone felt the shift in Nioman's emotions as Tyrone stood up and offered his hand to Nioman who took it, as they joined Sora and Mace, combining their powers so that the bars bent enough for the four Jedi to slip through.

Tyrone could feel his lightsaber, and as he used a Force blast to blast the pirates out of the way, he saw Samo, with a blaster in each hand, shooting erratically, his plans ruined. "Hello Samo," Tyrone said to him, using the Force to snatch the blasters out of his hand and toss them away harmlessly. Tyrone could feel Sora, Mace, and Nioman behind him. "You have something that belongs to us," he said, indicating his companions, "Something that isn't going to line your pockets on the black market."

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure," he said opening his jacket. Tyrone while keeping Samo in the air used the Force to grab his lightsaber, igniting it immediately.

"You aren't going to kill a defenseless man are you," he asked, as sweat caked his greasy forehead as Tyrone released his grip on him with the Force.

"You, Samo Agravo, are hardly defenseless."

"I sur-," but Samo never finished his statement as Tyrone, with the Makashi salute, severed his neck from his body, he felt the heavy grip on his lightsaber, and felt the weight of the emerald blade as he brought it up and then down in an arc, when Tyrone looked up again, the terrified look was frozen to his face, inches away from the body that now fell at his feet. Tyrone raised his brown boot, now covered in feces and Force only knew what else, and soundly kicked the head away from the fallen body.

"Come on," Tyrone said calmly, "Let's help Master Saa." Tyrone turned and used a Force blast on the nearest pirate, as he stood atop of a crate that had been kicked around. Tyrone whistled his ignited lightsaber in his hand. "Your leader is dead. You have no reason to continue this fight, I suggest you cease your attacks on us, or you will suffer his fate," Tyrone said calmly. "I will personally see to it."

The pirates looked around curiously, as Tyrone used the Force to throw his lightsaber in an arc, disabling several weapons in his path. After that many of the pirates scattered and a few even put their hands up in surrender, the ones that didn't glared at the ones that did, calling them traitors and other words. Tyrone used the Force to jump into the middle of the fray where Master Saa was fighting and took up the fight with her, before noticing the surrendering pirates had no one to surrender to. As Mace took his place, Tyrone gathered the Force around him and preceded to put stun cuffs on all those that surrendered to him as he began to read them their rights, placing them in his custody until their Trial within the Republic. Tyrone looked on as the padawans and Master Saa dealt with the last of them as he led the captives over to where Master Saa and the padawans were. Tyrone looked Master Saa over carefully. He was in bad shape, and Tyrone wondered what had become of him once he had thrown Tyrone in with the padawans. He could still remember his distaste of the event, but now, it seemed it had happened to someone else.

"Master, you are going to need medical attention. My own medpack had been depleted," Tyrone explained, frowning as he looked over at Nioman.

"I'll go find some supplies," Sora offered and Tyrone nodded, as he was once again the senior member of the team as Master Saa had fallen unconscious. It was a good thing that Tyrone had been able to convince Nioman to join them, Master Saa couldn't have lasted much longer. Tyrone went to the control panel to prevent as many of the pirates from leaving as possible, and looked over at the unconscious Jedi Master alone with Mace and Nioman. Tyrone took out his datapad and hooked it up to the panel downloading the information in their archives, any future or past missions and what they had done. It would be used for their trial, though as they weren't the leader their charges would be minimal.

Tyrone found a hitlist, and on it were the names of many Jedi, as well as members of the Trade Federation. What did the Trade Federation have to do with this, Tyrone wondered? True it seemed the pirates had stolen droids from them, but to what extent was the Trade Federation involved, he wondered? Tyrone could see that they weren't the first Jedi that the Glorious Fist had encountered. Tyrone would have to ask Master Yoda about this. It was no wonder Samo had seemed so confident. There were a lot of questions surrounding this mission, and he knew that Master Yoda would have the answer. Tyrone unhooked his datapad as he saw the Jedi Master stirring, Sora must have found the bacta and it must have helped. Tyrone put his datapad away and rejoined them.

"Master Saa," Tyrone said, bowing his head in a show of respect, "I have dealt with Samo Agravo, he is no more," he said, clearing his throat. "Unfortunately," he said looking away, "He refused to surrender, I took appropriate measures, and the mission is a success. We should be able to get a transport from the hanger and take our prisoners back to Courscant. I am relieved to find you are still with us. Nioman," Tyrone said, calling him by name, "What did the hangar look like?" he asked, knowing that he could pass Nioman and Sora's failure in the hangar as a scouting mission. After all, their ship had been destroyed. He could salvage all of their reputations as long as no one contradicted him.

"How does that affect anything? I thought you sealed it off?"

"Not exactly," Tyrone explained, "I did seal it off, but with the password I just imputed, it will open to us. I didn't want anyone to escape," Tyrone explained, "And we have to get back to the Jedi Temple somehow."

"Thank you for the mission report, Tyrone," the Neti Master said. "It appears you to very good care of the padawans, even if you did end up captured. I am glad I was able to locate you," Master Saa was saying, "Though of course it would have been preferable to have Samo surrender, we must protect the lives of others. The Council will be pleased that you were able to handle the situation and complete the missions with the padawans. It appears I was wrong when I objected to you being given a padawan," the Neti Master continued, "You are ready. Now," the Jedi Master said, changing the subject, "We should be able to contact the Republic and request extraction." Tyrone was unable to meet the Jedi Master's eyes as he spoke about how he had been wrong about him.

He knew that Samo was about to surrender again when he had cut into him, but enough had been enough, how many times was he supposed to give a snake a chance to poison him? He had done what was right, and he had still followed the Jedi Code. If he had let Samo live, then Master Saa could have been dead right now, his plan had worked, once their leader was gone, it had been simple to dispose of the pirates. "That won't be hard now that we have control of the facility," Tyrone said, looking back at the Neti Master.

"And we should get sleep," Master Saa said as Sora made way to contact the Republic. "It has been a long day for us all, our bodies will need rest."

"I will take the first watch," Mace piped up, "Since I am the only uninjured one." Mace was right, though Tyrone wouldn't admit it, he was weary, almost utterly exhausted, as his Force reserves were all but used up, but he wouldn't admit that to Mace. Tyrone was the Knight here, though Tyrone suspected it wouldn't be long before they too, were made Knights.

"I am the Jedi Knight here, and I'm not injured….much," he said as Mace shot him a dubious look, letting Tyrone know that he knew the extent of his injuries. Tyrone scowled at the Korun, "Fine," he relented, feeling too weary to argue the point. He still didn't trust Nioman even if they had helped him, but Tyrone didn't think he would attack him in front of the rest of the Jedi, "but don't stay on watch all night"

"That works for me," Mace said as he settled himself by the main entrance.

"I'm happy that's been settled," Master Saa said, "And Tyrone," she said, looking at him, "I will expect a full report, when I can give it the attention it deserves." Tyrone nodded.

"Of course, Master Saa," he said, as he bowed again. Tyrone needed a plan, Master Yoda had even told him the Council didn't need to know everything, especially when things went wrong. Tyrone knew he would have to account for everything from the time they had excited the escape pod. Tyrone went off to find a bed, he found one in Samo's room. It was ironic, he thought, knowing that Samo wouldn't need it now. He had killed Samo, and now slept in his bed. Part of Tyrone did feel bad for having to kill him like that, but he didn't have a choice, he had known from the start of the mission that once he got rid of Samo the little operation would fall apart. Tyrone had succeeded in his mission. Tyrone wondered how he had changed, he knew that he had, he was not the Jedi he had been. He wasn't sure exactly what had changed him or how he had changed, but he knew he was. He wondered if it had been his fight with Nioman, or when Nioman and Sora had resisted his orders and gone off on his own, he would protect them as well, the Council did not need to know that they had disobeyed orders, that would only cause strife, something the Jedi did not need. Tyrone's thoughts drifted to Qui-Gon as his eyes got heavier and heavier and he fell asleep.


	9. Nighttime Conversations

_A/N There are now communities and forums called Different Destiny and other works, just search different destiny and follow or post. Both I and my beta Ezio would love to hear your thoughts on this world we have created. If you are reading this story, please review. Writers on this site are only paid in reviews ;) Also please check out Ezio's Jedi Exile which also contains this mission to Tartania from the perspective of Padawan Nioman Dokoora._

Nightime Conversations

Something had awoken Tyrone. He stared into the dark trying to figure out the source of whatever had awoken him and stretched out his senses. It wasn't any of the wayward pirates, he knew that. He knew it wasn't a sound that had awoken him but a feeling, something within the Force.

"Tyrone," he heard the voice of the Mace Windu. Tyrone sat up quickly, sinking his feet into his boots as he lacing them speedily.

"I'll take over," he told him, "Go, and get some sleep. I'll wake up one of the others in a few hours, so we all can share in this night duty," he told him, as Mace nodded his agreement. "Something troubling you?" he asked, as the Korun's face was drawn with concern.

"It's about my master," Mace told him. "I'm just worried about her; she still doesn't look real good."

"She'll be fine," Tyrone said, reassuringly, "Master Saa didn't make it to be on the Council for nothing. Now that the mission is all but over, you have nothing to worry about. Rest easy, Mace," Tyrone told him, earning small smile from the Korun. "This mission is nearly over, and before you know it we will be home at the Jedi Temple safe and sound," Tyrone said, wondering if it had been some kind of test from the Korun, for it did seem as if Mace had other things on his mind. "Get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning," Tyrone advised.

"Thanks, Tyrone," Mace said as he yawned and took Tyrone's spot, falling asleep almost immediately. Tyrone envied him that. All of his life Tyrone had struggled with falling asleep, staying up for hours while other Jedi slept blissfully unaware of the nightmare of tossing and turning and still finding sleep eluding him. Tyrone got up and paced, looking at the sleeping bodies of the Jedi.

Tyrone was worried about his report, if Nioman contradicted him on the slightest detail they could both end of expelled from the Jedi Order, and while a feasible half-truth was forming in his mind, he would need to make sure Nioman didn't contradict him; he doubted Mace or Sora would. It was Nioman that seemed to object every time he opened his mouth.

Tyrone came to stand above the dark-haired padawan, his shadow looming over him, as he waited for Nioman to awake, wondering at how light a sleeper he was. Tyrone knew that the lone light probably made the padawan feel as if his shadow was swallowing him whole, even Tyrone could see that in this light, his shadow took upon monstrous proportions. "Nioman," he said softly. After all, Tyrone was leery of frightening him awake, what if he used those unusual powers on him? And where had Tyrone figured out whatever power he had used, he could use it now, he knew, it was so similar to a Force-hold just focused and centralized. Tyrone reluctantly stepped forward and shook the young padawan's shoulders. "Come with me," he whispered quietly, "We need to talk….alone," he said after he watched the young padawan blink groggily for a moment of two.

"What do you want, Tyrone?" the padawan asked in an irritated tone, "Can't this wait until morning?"

"No," Tyrone whispered, "Master Saa will be awake in the morning, and when the transport comes there may be more Jedi. Just follow me," he ordered. Tyrone watched as Nioman got up, shoved his feet into his boots and put the cape he had been using as a pillow over his arms. Tyrone stopped at the control panel and pressed a series of buttons, so that they couldn't be observed either physically or by the Force. "Do you have up your force shields?" he asked, quickly, as the door opened and closed silently behind him.

"With you around, of course I do. So what's the plan, Tyrone, do you plan on locking me out leaving me here?" he snapped peevishly. "It won't work whatever the plan is."

Tyrone stared at him in silence for a moment, releasing his frustrations into the Force, and keeping as calm a demeanor as he could, very similar to how he had behaved in the cages. "Nioman don't get cute with me," he said, using his first name. "Do you enjoy being a Jedi?"

"I don't see how that concerns you; it's not like you care what happens to me."

"Perhaps," Tyrone admitted, "But I do care what happens to me, being a Jedi is my life, though I do have other skills," Tyrone said, flashing perfect white teeth, "however, right now, my place is with the Jedi. I have a padawan that needs me," he said after a moment, "And I assume you would like to stay in the Jedi. Master Saa is going to want a report in the morning, one the details what happened since we left her," he said inflecting the meaning into his words. "Meaning since we stepped out of the escape pod," Tyrone continued. "I have an idea that will get us both out of hot water, but I need for you to not be your normal aggravating, ungrateful self and collaborate with what I say."

"What if I tell you you need to collaborate with what I say?" Nioman spat back at him, as unhelpful as ever.

"Really? Do you have a plan? I have already come up with a plan, and besides Master Saa wants the report from a Jedi Knight?"

"Then what is this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Simple," Tyrone said, looking down at the padawan cautiously, "We were separated from the others, we went into the cavern to get a higher vantage point, the cave collapsed on us, once inside there was a Dark Presence, more like a Dark Spirit, that we each fought against, and that is where I was wounded," Tyrone explained.

"Dark Spirit?" Nioman scoffed, "Do you really think the Council and Master Saa will buy it."

"Did you not feel the dark presence in there?" Tyrone asked, generally confused, what else could it have been. Tyrone was a Jedi Knight; there was no darkness within him, it there was it would have been pointed out. Master Yoda was as quick to point out his faults as he was to appraise his merits. "If you have a better idea than for all means spill," Tyrone said, when Nioman didn't interrupt he continued. "How else would I have lost control like that?" Tyrone muttered more to himself than Nioman.

"I think you are just making up excuses because you aren't man enough to admit what really happened," Nioman snapped, a smirk on his face. Tyrone felt his cool slipping again, as it usually did around the half-Sith, it just had never slipped so much that he would battle him before.

"Fine, it's obvious you don't need or want my help. I bet you will be singing a different tune," Tyrone lowered his voice, aware that it had risen several octaves, "when you are thrown into the Agri-Corps when Master Saa learns how you fought me, when they learn how you used illegal Sith powers on me, we will just see what Master Saa thinks when she hears about this. In fact, why wait until morning," he said, his eyes clashing with the half-Sith's, "Why don't we wake her up now?"

"So now you are going to use your status as the Council's pet?" Nioman asked seeming shocked "Fine. Whatever. It's only a matter of time before you mess up again…only then I won't be there as your scapegoat."

"I beg your pardon?" Tyrone asked, "Exactly, who attacked whom. I only raised my weapon in defense, and that is my word," Tyrone smirked, "As a Jedi Knight." Tyrone took a deep breath and wondered why he allowed the padawan to bait him so much; he really should be beyond such things. This competition between Nioman and he should have ended when he became a Knight, and yet the half-Sith could still get under his skin in a way no one else in the whole Jedi Order could.

"As if you haven't been trying to get me to attack you this entire time. It is your underhanded way of fighting, you would have attacked me in a heartbeat except you needed to pin the whole thing on me before the Council, so don't be fooled into thinking your hands are clean."

"You know so little about me," Tyrone told him, his eyes sharp and focused. "I would not lower myself to such extremes under normal circumstances," he said, letting out a breath. "Why don't we just see how Master Saa and the Council feel about this?"

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you Tyrone; you have the Council in your back pocket don't you? Of course they would throw me out, they don't look at the facts any more, and only what benefits them!"

"Must you defy me and the Council at every angle, I am trying to help you," Tyrone said, in harsh whispers.

"When have you ever wanted to help me?" Nioman asked.

"Right now, I'm trying to help you. Without it, you will not remain a Jedi, and that's something we both know. But know this, I will be watching you, and if you mess up again, I will not be so forgiving."

"You make it sound as if I need you, just stay away and we'll be fine."

"And you make it sound as if you don't need me that is an incorrect assumption, Nioman. Without me, you will cease to be a Jedi, is that really what you want? And what about Sora, Nioman," Tyrone said, lowering his voice to a purr, "You both disobeyed an order from a senior Jedi, would you care to explain that one, not to mention how your plan was in direct opposition to every Jedi tenant there is. And it's not just my word against yours; I have a witness, as well. And I can explain it. Can you?" he added. Tyrone couldn't wait for this mission to end; he couldn't wait to put distance between Nioman and himself, away from the darker part of his personality. What was it about this Jedi that made him lash out so? Why did he rub him the wrong way continuously?

"Alright, I already said I'd do it. You don't have to keep threatening me flaunting your superiority and morals," Nioman snapped, obviously irritated.

Tyrone was almost speechless that Nioman had actually agreed with him, agreed that in front of the Council and Master Saa he wouldn't question him that he would agree with what Tyrone said. He didn't want Master Yoda or the Council to think he couldn't handle a couple of padawans. "You will do what I say without raising any objections?" Tyrone asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Let's just end this, I'm not on guard duty, so there's no reason for me to waste my time speaking to you," Nioman said as he stormed off, or attempted to as only Tyrone had the new clearance code to get back in. Nioman glared at Tyrone as he waited for Tyrone to step up to the control panel, but Tyrone took his time, savoring in the fact the Nioman, did in fact, need him.

"You could learn to be a little more grateful," Tyrone said as he slowly entered the password into the control panel, "After all, how does the saying go? Ah yes, Hubris: A fine quality, often possessed by those who perish from it." Tyrone looked over at Nioman who even though he was the same ungrateful padawan, he knew he wouldn't understand his advice, and yet, he had been badly hurt in whatever attempt he and Sora had made. Even though he had healed Sora's superficial wounds, he doubted he could help the padawan. "Here," he told Nioman, "You will sleep better once your wounds are attended to, I was able to restock the bacta in my medkit," he said as he offered it to the padawan. "This mission is not over, it's possible, however unlikely that we may need your help."

Reluctantly the padawan took the medkit as the doors swung open as Tyrone entered the final letter in Qui-Gon's name. That was what he had changed the clearance code to; it was something uniquely specific to him, though he hoped the Council wouldn't think he was too attached. Nioman must really be tired, for he only nodded absentmindedly at what Tyrone had said and once inside, Tyrone took the medkit back and took out the bacta applying in liberally to the wounds before Nioman made it back to sleep, then Tyrone re-stocked his medpack, and searched around the base. He had found Samo's datapad in which he had planned every attack, as there were even details on his attack on them on it, the man had been very prideful indeed. Tyrone found kolta and didn't waste any time applying it to his hands. When he looked down, the wounds had all but disappeared. Tyrone flexed his fingers, and smiled as his hands had healed. Tyrone restocked the medkit and walked around the base.

Tyrone closed his eyes and began meditating, it was strangely calming to be able to let go of all of his frustrations, of all his inadequacies, of all his trouble with the mission and with the padawans. He concentrated on the Unifying Force, trying to see through to his fate, to the fate of the other Jedi.

Tyrone Dooku was hit with a vision of a planet covered with sand, there was sand everywhere, and there were mountains and hills filled with sand. Tyrone could see bantha and funny looking people dressed in robes with masks on their face. The heat seemed to beat down on him, as he turned his face up to look at the blue sky, and twin suns that beat their heat down on him.

Tyrone turned to his left and saw a pretty young girl in the clothing of a handmaiden to royalty. She had dark hair, dark eyes, and a pretty smile, though she wasn't any more used to this heat than he was.

Tyrone looked to his right and saw and older man with dark hair, long dark hair, though it was defined by streaks of gray. The man seemed very familiar to him, his Force presence was well-known to him, but still Tyrone couldn't place him. The man's eyes sparkled, and hidden between his robes was the weapon of a Jedi Knight.

Tyrone looked in front of him, and saw a young boy, perhaps ten years of age, with clothing native to this planet, look up at him with sandy blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes. Something about this boy reminded him of his own padawan. The boy kept walking backwards as his voice was the excited voice of youth.

"You are a Jedi, aren't you?" he said with a smile, "I won't tell anyone," the boy promised.

"What makes you say that?" Tyrone heard the older man say.

"I saw your laser sword," the boy continued. "Come on, it's just a little farther, but you have to hurry, these sand storms will gobble you up," the boy said with an impish smile.

"Perhaps," the older Jedi intoned a slight smile on his serene face, "I killed a Jedi and took it."

"No one can kill a Jedi," the young boy continued, on his face Tyrone could see the hero-worship for the Jedi. If was then that Tyrone spoke up.

"If only that was true…" he said sadly.

"Mister Qui-Gon sir," the boys spoke up, "My mom is the best cook on Tatooine. I don't know what you are used to…"

"Whatever your mom cooks will be fine," the older man that Tyrone had learned was his apprentice Qui-Gon said. He took another look at Qui-Gon and he could see his padawan in the longer dark hair, in the sparkling blue eyes, in the serene yet impish grin. "Even though my master has a rather unagreeable palate," Qui-Gon explained casting him a side-long glance.

"Mister Qui-Gon sir," the youth asked, looking between him, "Are you a slave too?"

"On the contrary, Ani," Qui-Gon said as he stopped and knelt down on the youth's level, "Master Tyrone Dooku is a Jedi Master, he was my mentor, a Master in the Jedi Arts," Qui-Gon explained.

"I don't know why you are explaining this to him," Tyrone grumbled, "He's too old."

"Nonsense, Master, don't be so grumpy," Qui-Gon said as he stood up and followed the boy, Ani, into the slave quarters.

"I swear Qui-Gon; I can't take you anywhere anymore," Tyrone said, smiling, "Everywhere you go for as long as I remember you have gone out of your way to make circumstances better for everyone, every species, no matter what it costs you, and no matter what it costs the Jedi."

"Tyrone," Qui-Gon said with a laugh, "You knew that before you took me as your padawan."

Tyrone opened his mouth to reply but before he could little Ani ran through the dwelling. "Mom, we have visitors," he said, grabbing hold of the handmaiden's hand and pulling her through the dwelling, leaving the Jedi to their humor.

"I still can't believe the hyperdrive doesn't work," Tyrone was saying as he looked around the surprising clean slave quarters. It was small, but it was clean, and it seemed as if the mother and boy were the other slaves here, at least it wasn't a harem. "What happened to your mechanical aptitude?" he asked. Qui-Gon was saved from having to answer by a middle-aged woman with skin tanned from the twin suns, she was pretty, or had been at one time, Tyrone observed, she had dark hair and dark eyes, and a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Shmi Skywalker, and this is my home, I'm sorry that Anakin brought you here without explaining things to you…" she said, with a smile. "Ani says you are Jedi?" she asked with a question, Tyrone could hear the hope in her voice as he returned her smile.

"How do you do," Tyrone said, outstending his hand for her to shake, "Mrs. Skywalker, I am Jedi Master Tyrone Dooku, and this is my former apprentice Master Qui-Gon Jinn, your boy was kind enough to offer us shelter."

"I hope it's not an inconvience," Qui-Gon continued.

"No, it's not," she said demurely as she cast her eyes down before looking directly into Qui-Gon's eyes, "It's just we don't get many visitors here, especially outlanders," she said, lowering her voice an octave. "Master Jedi, are you here for my boy? Are you here for my Ani?"

"Madame," Tyrone started, but Shmni wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Qui-Gon.

Tyrone saw the dwelling disappear and found himself once again on the moon of Tartania. The vision confused him, who was this Shmi Skywalker and her son Ani? Who was the handmaiden? And what was so important about this mission that the Force was giving him that vision? At least one thing was certain; Qui-Gon would be fine, he would make it to an old man, they both would. Tyrone looked at his wrist chrono and realized his watch was over. He went back inside and nudged Nioman with the toe of his boot, waking him up for his turn. Tyrone went back to sleep, fitfully, since he regularly suffered from bouts of insomnia. Luckily, he and Nioman only had a few words before Tyrone was able to extricate himself to a bed.

When Tyrone next knew himself, he was waking up in the pitch dark of the base, to the rumble of his stomach. Tyrone examined his boots, and did what he could to kick the dirt and other substances from his boots, before putting them back on and lacing them. Tyrone's clothes were rumpled as was his hair, but there was little he could do about that, sleeping in ones clothes did that, and as his change of clothes had been lost on the Consular ship, there were no other options.

Tyrone rose early and was going to fix breakfast but the Neti Master was already there ahead of him. "Hello, Tyrone," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Master Saa," Tyrone replied, inclining his head in a slight bow.

"It won't be morning for another few hours yet, Tyrone," she said with a smile, as she had found the pirates stash of food and was cooking. "Breakfast for two?" she asked, before they both turned to look at Mace Windu.

"Make it three," he added with a smile.

"Of course, Mace," Master Saa said with a genuine smile. "Perhaps we should wait for the other padawans to awake."

"Of course, Master," Tyrone said, "I hope they hurry, it seems like a decade since I ate last," Tyrone said, earning smiles from both of them. "Of course I know I'm exaggerating," Tyrone explained, "Quiet your mind, you will, and patience you shall find' as Master Yoda would say," Tyrone said, earning a smile of approval from Master Saa.

"Master Yoda has often spoken of you. He holds you in high regard, Tyrone," Master Saa confided.

"As I do him," Tyrone replied, as he sipped on the caff that had been made. Slowly, Sora Bulq made his way inside. "Good morning, Sora," Tyrone said brightly. "Ready to head back to Coruscant?" he asked, ignoring the suspicious look that the Wee-quay padawan sent him. Tyrone was a morning person, at least today he was. He was ready to finish this mission and return to the Jedi Temple, it was his home, the only home he had.

"Good Morning, Tyrone," the Wee-quay said cautiously. "Why are you in such a chipper mood? It isn't even light out," Sora complained.

Tyrone was nonplussed by Sora's response, "Today we will finish this mission and finally go home," he said, looking at Master Saa for confirmation.

"It will be good to be home," the Neti Master agreed, "This mission has been more complex than we were led to believe, and more dangerous as well."

"I am glad you are alright, Master Saa, you had us worried for a moment there."

"I was worried for a moment there," Master Saa said with dry humor. "I didn't think I would make it," she admitted to them.

"Master, what happened?" Mace Windu asked his Jedi mentor, the Jedi Master and Councilmember Master Saa.

"We were outnumbered," Master Saa, said as she looked at Sora, sadness and compassion, loss, and tragedy flitting over her Neti features. "Where is Nioman?" she asked, "This concerns him and his master as well."

Tyrone stepped outside and watched as the darkened sky, began to turn into a greenish hue as the sun on Tartainia began to rise. Tyrone was struck by the beauty of the green sky, which was so different than Coruscant. Despite, the horror of the mission, the green hue that covered the sky was breathtaking.

"Tyrone," he heard behind him, and turned to see Mace Windu approach him. "What are you doing out here?" Tyrone didn't reply as he gestured upward, toward the sky, as sparks of red, blue, and yellow shot across the emerald sky.

"That is different," Mace replied, "I can't believe we didn't notice that before."

"Tartania has an interesting sunrise," Tyrone commented, "It was mentioned on my datapad, the Council knew," Tyrone said with a shrug, "it won't last long, and then the sky will become green again," Tyrone said, and no sooner had he said it than the sparks of color disappeared leaving the sky the same emerald hue as before.

"Come on, Tyrone, Master Saa is waiting for you, everyone else has arrived."

It was on the tip of Tyrone's tongue to make a sarcastic comment about the half-Sith whose injuries should be nearly healed but Tyrone held his tongue as he followed the Mace back inside, he noticed that both the half-Sith and Sora's injuries looked better than they had yesterday. As did the Neti Master's the bacta and kolta seemed to have done their job. It was a wonder, the things the Glorious Fist had stolen or smuggled. Tyrone had thought kolta was all but non-existent.

"Nioman, Sora, I am so sorry," The Neti Master began when Tyrone and Mace had returned. "We did all we could," she said turned to Tyrone, "We completed the mission, we succeeded, this mission is a success, although we lost two wonderful Jedi Masters," Master Saa sighed, "Masters Doliq and Difusal fought gallantly but in the end, but we were outnumbered. There were just too many of them and not enough of us, which is why I am so thankful that the mission was a success, it gives their deaths meaning. The pirates were more prepared than we were, more aggressive, and more capable of using underhanded means to get what they wanted. They have been dealt with now and no more lives will be lost to the pirates," she said with a smile, "I suggest we all meditate and release our feelings into the Force. New masters will be assigned to Padawan Bulq and Dokoora." Tyrone frowned and nodded, knowing that the half-Sith would find Tyrone at fault for this too.

Tyrone was saddened by the death of two Jedi Masters of the Order, and though he hadn't always seen eye to eye with Master Doliq, he hadn't wished her dead, in fact Tyrone remembered he had done all he could to save the masters from the pirates. Tyrone remembered the last time he had seen Masters Doliq and Difusal, when they had been fighting the pirates and he had used a Force push to save them from a near fatal blast and Master Saa had ordered him to the bridge, to protect the padawans. Would their fates have been different if he had fought with them?

"I was lucky," Master Saa continued, "I was able to locate the four of you after sneaking aboard a pirate ship, undetected, then I waited for the best moment to attack, it was the will of the Force we were all brought together, now, Tyrone, I will have your report," Master Saa continued.

"Of course, Master Saa," Tyrone said, with a bow of respect. "We were able to get the members of the crew into escape pods, though we haven't seen them since crashing here ourselves," Tyrone began thoughtfully, thinking back to their last moments aboard the Consular ship. "There was a small debate as what to do, but we made it into the escape pods as ordered," Tyrone said with an air of respect and thoughtfulness, "Once we crashed on Tartania," Tyrone continued, "We were attacked by pirates, as Jedi, we offered the pirates a chance to surrender, but sadly they refused to see reason. We took appropriate measures. Eventually," Tyrone continued, his eyes darting to Nioman as he continued, "I found myself with Padawan Dokoora in a cavern, I had thought that the worse was behind us, but it seems there was some essence of darkness, of the Dark Side," Tyrone continued, "We were able to fight off the Dark Side, and arise victorious," Tyrone continued as the memories washed over him, "Not long after that Sora and Mace were able to free us from the cavern," Tyrone paused for breath.

"Please continue, Tyrone, and make sure you put that in your report to the Council," Master Saa added.

"Of course, Master. Sora and Mace were able to find some speeders and locate the base," Tyrone continued, "And so we came here to complete our mission. We tried to take Samo into custody, but there was a struggle and we were stuck, but we overcame the adversity, using the sewers to escape. Since our Consular Ship was destroyed Sora and Padawan Dokoora went on recon to discover what was in the hanger, they were unfortunately captured where you found us while Mace and I tried to force Samo to surrender, but again he refused, and we were taken into custody, where you found us Master. I take full responsibility for the fate of Samo Agravo, as well as any failures on this mission."

"You are still young, Tyrone, you will learn."

"Of course," Tyrone said, "I accept your will, Master," he said before continuing. "After we escaped, the padawans went to find their lightsabers," Tyrone said, looking away, "Samo had mine so I went to obtain it, offering surrender once more, he refused, and I was able to take appropriate action. The rest you know, Master," Tyrone said, offering a bow once more. Tyrone hoped his voice was level and calm, while he gave his report, that nothing gave away any untruths in his voice, Tyrone turned back to meet the Neti master's eyes, who was nodding thoughtfully.

"Well, as I said before it appears the mission was a success, despite our losses, you acted befitting a Jedi Knight, and I will speak to Master Yoda regarding your courageous actions."

"Thank you, Master."

Tyrone, Master Saa, and the padawans finished their breakfast and the Neti Master smiled, "It seems our transport is here. Come along," she said with a slight smile. Tyrone was more than happy to be rid of this dreadful planet despite its beauty, there were many memories here that Tyrone would rather not relive.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N The character Aelynn is taken with permission from Tailcor's Sheep in Wolf's Clothing. It's a very interesting story, please check it out. The character Jedi Master Ramo Batrioro is taken from Ezio's Jedi Exile and if you would like to contribute or add any ideas or check out any spoilers please check out the forum forum/Discussion-for-the-world-of-Different-Destiny-and-related-stories/149145/_

Return

Tyrone Dooku, Knight of the Jedi Order, smiled softly as he joined in the festivities despite the multiple injuries he had received. This mission had seen him change and grow as a Jedi. He looked at Mace as he began a game of sabaac with him and Sora, in quiet contemplation. The Acclamator Class cruiser had picked them up shortly after Master Saa and Tyrone had finished their reports with each other as the mission had been deemed a success and put Tyrone even higher in the graces of the Jedi Council as Tyrone, Master Saa, and the padawans had been able to round up the remaining pirates and they now sat in the holding cells on the freighter.

Tyrone thought of his padawan, Qui-Gon, and the deaths of Masters Doliq and Difusal. He remembered the last time he had seen them alive. He had been on the Consular ship and they had been fighting the pirates. Tyrone remembered looking over at them even as Master Saa gave him the order to protect the padawans. Had that only been yesterday? It seemed like so much longer to him, and it seemed the slight Force push he had applied had only lengthened their lives by mere moments. Tyrone wondered if he could have saved them, or if staying behind would have put his life at risk. It was the will of the Force, or as Master Yoda would say, 'the Will of the Force, that is, hmm.'

Tyrone took a sip of his drink, and smiled at the jovial mood around him. Sora and Mace were also drinking, while they played sabaac with him. The drink seemed to loosen everyone's tongue. "You aren't as bad as I always thought you were," Mace Windu said to him, a grin alighting his face. Tyrone quirked an eyebrow upwards.

"The same could be said for you, Padawan Windu," Tyrone remarked.

"Don't start that again," said Sora, "After everything we've been through on this mission. Force, we nearly died," the Wee-Quay added.

"Fine, have it your way, I was there after all, and I for one will be glad to return to the Temple," Tyrone said. The Jedi weren't really paying attention to their game of sabaac as they indulged in drink and conversation.

"Hope you get looked at," Mace said. "What are we drinking to?" the Korun asked.

"How about to a mission well done?" Sora asked.

Tyrone smiled lazily, "I'll drink to that."

"Looks like you will drink to anything," Mace commented.

"To a mission well done," Tyrone said ignoring the Korun.

"So what was your favorite part of the mission?" Sora asked. "Mine was when we escaped through the sewers, you really have to hand it to Nioman," Sora added, "I would have never thought of going through the sewers, and don't take this the wrong way, Tyrone, but you don't look like you like getting your feet wet."

Tyrone had been smiling and enjoying both the feeling of companionship that seemed to exist between him and the padawans now that they had survived the mission to Tartania alive, and the warm feeling of the brandy sliding down his throat, but at the mention of the experience in the sewers had Tyrone narrowing his eyes and fighting through the fog of the brandy as he tried to ascertain Sora's motives for bringing up the sewers as he and Mace exchanged a glance. "No, I can't say I cared for the experience in the sewers, and am glad that it's over," Tyrone said, with an edge to his voice. "But to answer your question….Sora," Tyrone said, forcing himself not to refer to Sora again as Padawan Bulq, "my favorite part was when we realized Master Saa was alive."

Mace smiled at Tyrone, "That was my favorite part too, when my master-padawan bond suddenly flared back to life and after the pirate leader had been dealt with and the pirates ran around like ewoks with their head cut off," Mace said with a smile, as Sora and Tyrone joined in laughing awkwardly in memory. Tyrone forced himself not to think about how he had eliminated the pirate leader. He had given Samo two previous chances, and the pirate had had his lightsaber, eliminating him had saved the mission, but it wasn't the Jedi way. What part of himself had he given into in the moment that he had held him in a Force grip releasing him as he simultaneously gripped his lightsaber with the Force telekinetically floating it into his open palm, tightening his grip on it as he felt its weight in his hand? He had given into something dark, something lingering when he had performed the Makashi salute as he brought it down Samo's head had came down and then moments later his still body had dropped to the ground with a thud. The sound had sent a shiver through him like an almost-premonition.

"Tyrone?" he heard the voice of Mace say as he pushed his thoughts away. "Is everything alright? You seemed like you were a million miles away."

Tyrone smiled, pushing the dark thoughts away, he would have time to figure out why he had given in and cut the pirate down, for now however, he should be thankful that he was alive, that Master Saa was alive, and that the padawans had survived. "Just contemplating the mission. It was a success. You all did very well, padawans, and because of our combined efforts, this mission was a success."

"Actually," Mace said in a teasing voice, trying to restore the mood from before. "My favorite part was realizing that Tyrone would do anything for the sake of a mission, even reasoning with his least favorite Jedi."

"I assure you," Tyrone said, a faint smile returning, "that there are Jedi I dislike more. This mission has little to do with my personal feelings."

"And let me guess that's why you are a Jedi Knight?" came the teasing grin.

"Sabaac," Tyrone said as they looked down at their cards. "While you padawans were trying to dissect my intentions, I have won."

"Are Jedi supposed to gamble?" Sora asked.

"As long as he takes the losers out for lunch," Tyrone said with a grin. "And a Knight's stipend is more than a padawan's so it's only fair," Tyrone said with a shrug as the eyes of Mace and Sora lit up. "Of course, that is if you don't mind my padawan being there," Tyrone added.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, right?" Mace asked.

"You have a fantastic memory," Tyrone complimented before standing and bidding the other two good night, they would need to sleep off any adverse affects before they returned to the Jedi Temple. Tyrone went into the fresher and stood under the hot water, allowing it to rinse away not only the dirt and grime from his body, mind, and spirit. Tyrone allowed it to wash away his events of the previous day as well as the fact that of all places he had been in a sewer. Tyrone reached out for the shampoo and conditioner and washed the smell of the sewers from his hair, it wouldn't do for him to continue to smell like the sewers of Tartania, it wouldn't do at all. When he returned to the Jedi Temple he would be greeted by the Jedi, perhaps even his former master Yoda, or his padawan Qui-Gon. Tyrone had already seen Jedi Master and Councilmember Ramo Batrorio, and he had hated to soil his appearance and perhaps tarnish the Council's image of who he was.

After all, it hadn't been his fault he had had to escape through the sewers. Tyrone turned the water briefly from warm to cold to wake up his body, to invigorate him. Tyrone shut off both facets and stood there as the water was dried from his body and hair, leaving him warm in the ship's fresher. He reached for clean clothes and found pajamas ready for him. Tyrone smiled as he reached out and buttoned the fabric over his nude body, sighing in comfort at being out of those soiled clothes for the first time in three days.

Tyrone headed for the covers and the bed within, putting his clothes in the laundry chute. He hoped there were droids aboard that would see his clothes cleaned before arriving on Coruscant. Tyrone looked through his medpack and added his cloak to the pile, before gripping his lightsaber in his hand, and putting it on the night stand just in case a certain half-Sith decided to finish the job he had started.

Tyrone was awoken several hours later to dark hands shaking him awake. "Come on Tyrone, Master Saa and Master Batrorio want us at the bridge. I put your clothes on the end of the bed," Mace told him as he left.

"Thank you," Tyrone called out as he examined his Jedi garbs, not as good a job as the Temple would do but Tyrone sniffed them, at least they didn't smell. Tyrone couldn't believe he had slept in so that he had to have been awaken, though to be fair it had been a rough couple of days, he thought as he shed his pajamas and put on his Jedi garb, and cloak. He looked down at his boots, they could really use a cleaning and shine, he thought. As much as Tyrone hated it, it would have to wait until later. Tyrone looked at his reflection and noticed that his goatee also needed trimming, but that too would have to wait. Tyrone did his best at slicking down his hair as he exited the room meeting the Masters and the padawans on the bridge.

Tyrone strode onto the bridge with all the confidence befitting a Jedi Knight. "Hello Tyrone," Master Saa greeted him. Tyrone made a bow to the Jedi Master. "Master Saa," he said, shooting a look at Nioman to see if he would say anything about his late appearance, but for once he was keeping his mouth shut and didn't seem to notice him. "I apologize for my tardiness…" Tyrone began before being cut off by the Neti Master.

"I am sure after the last few days our bodies needed the additional rest. I just thought," she said with a smile, "You wouldn't want to miss our first glimpse home," she said. Tyrone stared out the viewport. Home. The Jedi Temple was there ever a more wonderful feeling, a more wonderful word.

"Master Saa has been telling me about your excellent leadership qualities," Master Batrorio told him.

"You humble me, I only did the same as any other Jedi in the same situation," Tyrone said as he shot a glance back at the Neti Master.

"Your mission was a success," he said, his honeyed eyes twinkling, "Bask in it, I know the Jedi teach humility, but don't overdo it, Tyrone, even Jedi are allowed to bask in success so long as it doesn't go to their heads, and I don't think you are in any danger there," he said with a grin.

"You honor me, Master," Tyrone said, as he looked at the breathtaking view of the Jedi Temple in the artificial sunlight. Since Coruscant was mostly artificial it lacked the sunrises that made even planets like Tartania so memorable, at 0600 every day the sunlight appeared lightning Coruscant with no sunrise, no blast of colors just the color of the sun bathing the planet in light.

"Nonsense, Tyrone," Master Batrorio said, "Master Yoda says that you are a highly accomplished pupil," he added. Tyrone wasn't paying attention as he felt Qui-Gon in the Force, the barriers between them nearly non-existent as he felt the padawan's Force presence. In mere moments, the Jedi had landed at the Temple and Tyrone's arms were filled with his padawan who had launched himself on the Jedi Knight upon spotting him. Tyrone scanned the faces around him and saw Master Yoda hobbling toward him.

"Master," Qui-Gon said, hiding his face in Tyrone's robes. "I was so worried, but you made it back." Tyrone smiled and patted his head, before standing up.

"Be mindful of your feelings, Qui-Gon, and always remember your focus determines your reality, concentrate on the moment."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon said dutifully, but that smile on his face wasn't dutiful, it was lit up like the sunrise from Tartania. Tyrone allowed Qui-Gon to slip his smaller hand into Tyrone's larger one as they approached Master Yoda. Tyrone bowed respectfully and Qui-Gon followed his lead.

"Master Yoda," Tyrone said, "The mission was a success."

"Success you say?" Master Yoda asked. "Lost many Jed did we. Though seeing you alive, Ty, brings warm feeling to my heart."

"I'm glad to see you too, Master," Tyrone replied, honestly.

"Knew I did, that succeed my old padawan would," the wizened Jedi said, as Tyrone struggled to release his anger at the name Ty. Only Master Yoda would still call him that childish nickname.

"I thank you for your confidence," he said as Master Yoda hobbled past them toward the masters and padawans. "Qui-Gon how was your training?" he asked. "I apologize that I couldn't see it through myself."

"I learned a lot from Master Yoda, and am ready to put your winning streak to a test," Qui-Gon said good humoredly

"Is that so, my padawan?" Tyrone asked the younger man.

"Of course, Master, I can't wait to finally beat you. Master Yoda showed me some pretty neat tricks."

"Well, come along, I'm going to visit the healers, and as soon as the funeral is over, I'll take you up on your offer, my padawan."

"Are you hurt?" Qui-Gon asked, the smile evaporating from his face as his eyebrows knitted together and a concerned look adorned his face.

"I'll be fine, I just got a friendly warning to keep up with my lightsaber practice," Tyrone joked as both Knight and padawan made it to the healers. There seemed to be a big commotion in the Jedi healers' wing. Tyrone noticed a small little female Fosh with feathers that were like fur and talons with grey fingers and feet. She also had a beak. The healers were talking with her, but the Fosh was loud and rude.

"She's so cute!" Tyrone turned to his padawan, wondering if he was losing his hearing at this young of an age. Surely, he hadn't heard his padawan correctly. "Come on, Master, she will help you," Qui-Gon said leading him in the direction he least desired to go. Tyrone allowed his padawan to lead him. "Hello again, Aelynn," Qui-Gon said to her, "Still having trouble with the healers?"

"It's not me having trouble, but the healers," Aelynn said her voice more gentle than he had heard previously. It seemed his padawan could work magic, "And just who do we have here."

"My master," Qui-Gon said with a grin.

"You don't mean to tell me that this young man is the master you've been bragging about?"

"Yes, this is my mentor, Jedi Knight Dooku," Qui-Gon explained. "He was on a mission by the Council."

"Shh," Tyrone poked his padawan. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"Aelynn he was hurt on a mission, can you fix him?" he asked, fixing his blue eyes on Aelynn.

"I'm sure going to try, Qui-Gon," the Fosh said with a gentle smile as she reached out to touch Tyrone.

"What are you doing?" Tyrone asked as she touched his skin, a soft touch, much softer than he was used to from the healers.

"I'm trying to find the injury," the Fosh explained. "You can either tell me, or I can tell by touching your skin," she explained.

"Why don't use just check for injuries with the Force?" Tyrone asked.

"Because Master, Aelynn isn't Force-sensitive, but she a really good healer, she can fix anyone," Qui-Gon gushed adoringly. "Some of the masters don't really want her around, but Master Yoda said Aelynn was here to stay," Qui-Gon said lowering his voice.

"Well," Tyrone said as he offered her his hands, "I got an unfriendly reminder to keep up with my lightsaber practice," Tyrone said, with a gentle chuckle as he looked up at the Fosh. Aelynn gently unwrapped the bandages and looked at Tyrone Dooku's hands. Tyrone waited under her examination.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Tyrone looked around nervously, "It seems I was flying between some power couplings and got hit with some electricity," he explained as he waited on Aelynn, as she began with the x-ray.

"Remove your tunic," she said in her brash way, "Qui-Gon will you leave Knight…Dooku was it, alone, you can come back in about an hour," she told Qui-Gon kindly, it was the first Tyrone had heard the Fosh use a kind voice instead of the loud, abrasive voice she had used with the healers who had scattered not long after Tyrone and Qui-Gon had entered. "Now, Knight Dooku, you are going to need to strip down to your under tunic and pants," she ordered. Tyrone raised an eyebrow at her. Was she serious? She couldn't really expect him to….strip out of his clothes, could she? It wasn't the Jedi way. "And while you are at it, take off those disgusting boots, I thought you Jedi took better care of your things than that," she commented, dryly. Tyrone glared at her, silently meeting her gaze. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, "Chop, chop."

Tyrone knelt down to take off his boots, dirty indeed. Was it his imagination or did she mention his dirty boots just to get a reaction from him. It wasn't his fault that his boots were covered in feces and mud among other things. Tyrone thought back to the mission on Tartania and wondered if there hadn't been another way to escape, as he slowly slid his boots off placing them neatly beside the examination table as Aelynn looked down at them. He decided that for the time being he would ignore the Fosh as he took off his robe and outer tunic and folded them up neatly beside his boots. "Alright then," Tyrone said to her, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just relax," she told him as she got up on a stool so that she could press her hands on him and feel the difference in the energies in his body. Tyrone took a deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes into slits so he could see what she was doing as he felt her small hands on his chest, on his neck, and on his forearms. "What did you say happened?" Aelynn asked sharply. Tyrone's eyes shot open as he looked at the Fosh standing above him.

"I told you already," he repeated slowly, "I was driving my speeder and got caught between power couplings, I'm sure it happens all the time," he said as he realized that he was staring at her face to beak.

"Knight Dooku," Aelynn said, looking down at Dooku and trying to control her infamous temper. "You have to be a special kind of stupid to drive between power couplings! How stupid do you think I am!"

Tyrone colored, he was speechless, how dare she talk to him like that, no one had ever spoken to him like that, no one had dared. "Why you greasy little monkey…" he sputtered, "Who do you think you are? I'm a Jedi Knight."

"Monkey, monkey?" Aelynn nearly screeched in Tyrone's ear, "Well excuse me Your Highness," Aelynn said her voice exaggerating both the vowels in her words and the title she bestowed upon him, "I'm just doing my job, some Jedi you are."

"Do you have any idea the dedication, the concentration it takes to become a Jedi?" Tyrone asked, his voice low, "Of course not," he answered his own question. "And what kind of healer are you, I don't feel any better? If this is the way you treat Jedi then I can't imagine the Temple has much use for you. I will never understand what my padawan sees in you," he said attempting to look down at her, but as she was standing above him, that was quite difficult.

"I could say the same about you, Jedi," Aelynn continued, "Now on to business, Knight Dooku," Aelynn said, looking down at Dooku and trying to control her infamous temper. "You have to be a special kind of stupid to drive between power couplings! How stupid do you think I am!"

"I have no idea to the level of your intelligence," Tyrone said smoothly though the Fosh looked like she could throttle him, "But I was assume being around and in the Jedi Temple, not only have you passed the security requirements but you must hold some level of intelligence," Tyrone replied.

"So who was your previous healer, someone blessed enough to be deaf?" Aelynn snapped back at him while stepping on his chest. Tyrone considered using the Force to trip her but restrained himself, a Jedi wasn't to use the Force for personal gain.

"No, Jedi Master Vocara Che, and I haven't really had to use a healer much," Tyrone explained, softening his tone. "The Force has blessed me in more ways than one. Perhaps we started on the wrong foot, let's start over," Tyrone said smoothing out his tone and features. "Jedi Knight Tyrone Dooku," he said reaching his hand up for her to shake.

"How about the truth? Who used Force Lighting on you?" she said before taking his hand with her own, albeit hesitantly, "Name's Aelynn...now can you try to be more cooperative this time, I've been fighting people all day and am in no mood for whining or stubbornness. Energy damage is a nasty thing to deal with without patients making it more difficult."

A shudder went through Tyrone's body once more, and he had thought after the shower and the nap that he would no longer be bothered by what had happened in the caves. "It seems there is a severe drop in the minerals in your blood," Aelynn continued after drawing blood and analyzing it.

"I'm not stubborn," Tyrone insisted fighting against the shudders that still engulfed him as he felt himself becoming weak and dizzy as Aelynn hopped down off his chest. "And I don't whine," he continued.

"Hm," Aelynn said placing her hand over the Jedi Knight's heart. "Tell me how has your vision been?" she said assuming a professional air. " Any double images? Cramps?" Tyrone frowned; he wasn't use to showing weaknesses. "Have you bothered to rest since the attack?"

"Attack?" Tyrone frowned as his vision swam in front of him. "I was on a mission to Tartania," Tyrone said, trying to keep his calm even as his muscles spasmed underneath him. Tyrone's thought felt foggy, "The mission was a success….we celebrated afterwards," Tyrone recalled as he fought against the dizziness that attempted to claim him. "I had Corellian ale," Tyrone admitted. "Then I retired for a few hours," Tyrone explained though his voice seemed like it was coming from farther and farther away.

"Idiot, who in the kriff gave you alcohol?" Tyrone heard the Fosh's voice but it seemed to get further and further away, "They need to be shot. Why in all the-"

"Jedi Knight," Tyrone attempted to explain, though his voice was getting weaker and weaker. "Mission was a success…" Tyrone reached out blindly for the Fosh. "Aelynn…Qui-Gon," he asked before his world was covered in darkness.


	11. Funeral

Tyrone Dooku, Knight of the Jedi Order, woke to a feeling of being watched, making him feel at once suspicious and defensive; he could feel the pain around him from the sentinents lucky enough to have been restricted to the medcenter like him. Though he was still spasming from the attack of the strange power Nioman had used, it seemed to have lessened, and though he still suffered from waves of dizziness, they came less frequently; Tyrone could feel his strength return as he slowly opening his eyes, staring into the beady eyes of the Fosh.

She wasted no time and immediately reached out and touched him feeling his chest and the energies that ran through his body. "It's been a long night," she told him, with what Tyrone assumed was a frown, "You have been kept under observation, it seems that your health is returning," she said in a professional way, "You have visitors, though it should be kept short," she said, as she picked up a datapad and noted his condition.

"Send them in," Tyrone said, making an effort to smile pleasantly at the Fosh. True, she grated on his nerves, but it appeared that Master Yoda held her in high esteem, though at the moment Tyrone couldn't fathom why, he would keep his opinions to himself until he could figure out why.

Tyrone watched as the Fosh left to let in his visitors and then she faded from sight. Truthfully, Tyrone couldn't fathom what both his former mentor and his padawan saw in the bird-woman. Tyrone looked up as a face he hadn't seen in years other than passing closed in on him.

"Tyrone," Thame Cerulian, the man who had once been Tyrone's master before he was apprenticed to Master Yoda, said to him, his voice soft with tenderness.

"Master Thame," Tyrone said frowning as he couldn't perform his respectful bow, he slipped his legs over the side of the cot he was laying on before the Jedi Master gently pushed him back down. "But Master Thame," Tyrone protested, "You deserve my respect."

"I think, Tyrone, that the normal protocol can be dispensed with at the moment," Master Thame said with a small smile.

"It's not that big of a deal, Master," Tyrone assured him. "It was a standard mission, I am still learning," Tyrone said with a feeling of resignation.

"Tyrone," Thame replied meeting Tyrone's gaze and holding it, until Tyrone sighed.

"A lot happened on Tartania," Tyrone began, knowing he would have to reveal more than he liked. "It was a standard mission, we were to take out the pirate base and stop them from attacking cargo ships. Something happened on Tartania, Master," Tyrone continued, "I was attacked by a Dark Spirit, I felt so much Darkness, Master," Tyrone revealed, shifting his gaze from his first mentor's. "There was something there urging me on, and I discovered how to use the Force in a different way," Tyrone revealed. "I discovered something within myself" Tyrone trailed off as his vision swam and all went black, he could vaguely hear his padawan's cries, as well as the shouts and cries of the alarmed spectators.

When he next awoke, he found Qui-Gon and Master Yoda at his side, and Aelynn squawking around him once again. Tyrone met her eyes steadily, "Looks like you were right, Aelynn," he said weakly.

"Will Master Tyrone be alright?" he heard Qui-Gon ask his voice concerned. Master Yoda touched Tyrone's face.

"Troubling this is, hmmm, very troubling."

"Master," Tyrone said as he looked around noticing that he was back in the medcenter. "I need to be at the funeral. I was one of the last Jedi to see them alive," Tyrone protested.

"Understand this, Ty, I do. View the funeral, you will," Master Yoda intoned as a device was turned on as he saw Padawan Nioman Dokoora rise to the podium and speak. This couldn't be good. Tyrone silently wished that Nioman wouldn't say too much, he had been the witness of what could happen when the padawan got fired up.

"My master...Reesa was the greatest Jedi, the greatest person I've ever known," Nioman began, looking uncomforatble, "she was kind, she was understanding, she cared about every sentient in the galaxy and would take any effort to improve the lives of those around her. Her knowledge and understanding of the Force was outstanding. She really revealed the full extent of her connection to the Force and the power that came with it but when she did it was truly a sight to behold, "this wasn't so bad. If Padawan Dokoora would just top talking now it would all be fine but Tyrone knew Nioman better than that and, sure enough, the padawan kept going, "I remember when I was chosen as a padawan learner by her, the power she had exhibited but more importantly the understanding she showed me. Despite everything she saw she believed in me,"Nioman's voice was growing in strength. Not good at all, "I remember how she fought for me, despite the wishes of the Council, how she fought to make sure I would be treated fairly, something that would not have happened had the Council gotten its way. Despite everything that stood against me Reesa gave me her trust. She had complete and unwavering confidence in me, despite my doubts and my fears. I trusted her completely, I could confide every secret in her and in an Order filled with deceit and corruption that is something I treasured. Now she is gone! She sacrificed herself so that I could live, so that the mission could be saved. She did all that for me yet I was unable to save her! Yet now, despite her example you all sit here in denial!," Nioman was shouting now, pointing an accusing finger at the High Councilors. Tyrone could barley keep watching but he couldn't tear his eyes from the screen. Why did Nioman always have to do this? And as if that wasn't bad enough he kept going,"Reesa tried to have faith in your leadership, despite the truth that she saw she wanted to believe you could still lead the Jedi order. But you all have failed her! You sit here and you all try to avoid the full measure of your corruption! All the Council cares about anymore is power! None of you care about the Force, about doing the right thing! All who gain power are afraid to lose it, it may take years, it may take centuries but eventually that fear will come and now it has. You all still remain convinced of your righteousness but it is gone! You are all traitors and liars and you are unfit to lead the Jedi!"

As the image of Nioman retreated off the platform to various shouts Tyrone sat up in his bed, flabbergasted at the words that had come out of the padawan's mouth. Perhaps he had underestimated Nioman's audacity. Tyrone had thought that the padawan would have a future with the Jedi, but perhaps he had misjudged him. He had known as all the Jedi had of Nioman's seeming distaste for the Council, but to go as far as Nioman had to actually threaten the Council." Tyrone sighed, noticing for the first time that he had such complaints with them. "Has Padawan Nioman Dokoora..." Tyrone paused as he saw the gasps break-out on screen as Master Yoda and the Council did their best to calm down the crowds, and return order. "...been speaking to you?"

"No, Masters, I'm just wondering why he would level such accusations."

Tyrone sighed as he began explaining, "Nioman Dokoora has had a troubled past with the Council," Tyrone began, "Master Yoda has shared some of his thoughts with me on the subject, however that was in confidence, suffice it to say he could be dangerous," Tyrone continued. "I see you becoming a Jedi worthy of mention in the Jedi Archives, I see that your name will last throughout the ages, when all those who knew you have died," Tyrone said to him, as conflicting futures warred in his mind, when it came to Qui-Gon, one thing was sure Qui-Gon was the future of the Jedi. Tyrone wrapped his arms around his padawan, as they laid there together watching the holo-projector. "May the Force always be with you, Qui-Gon," Tyrone said as he looked up, seeing Aelynn there and frowning, wondering how to extract Qui-Gon from his arms, as Qui-Gon had held onto him as well, in an iron grip. It wasn't that Tyrone wanted to let go, it was that he should let go. Moments later, he felt the even breathing of his padawan as he fell asleep on his master. "Aelynn," he called out, "Can you help get Qui-Gon to our room?"

"I don't think moving him is a good idea," she told him, "He obviously brings out the best in you."

"Aelynn, he shouldn't have to sleep in the medcenter, just because I have to," Tyrone argued, "And he will have studies to get back to, training to concentrate on."

"I'll see what I can do," she said, turning to leave. Tyrone settled down and moments later he was lost to the blissfulness of sleep, occasionally waking up to the feel of bacta being applied. He would be glad when he was out of here, and back as a functioning Jedi once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N If you are all enjoying Qui-Gon's character, I will soon have a new story up, called Jinxing Jinn in which the story is told from Qui-Gon's POV, be on the lookout for it, and for those of you who love Obi-Wan and Anakin and the like check out my original trilogy...the Destiny Trilogy containing Different Destiny, Twist of Fate, and the unpublished Choice of the Chosen**

**Release **

After weeks in the medcenter, Tyrone Dooku was finally being released. He knew he wasn't a good patient, he hated being sick or injured. Tyrone loved to learn, and he believed knowledge was the key to everything, the key to breaking the chains of society, the key to peace. Qui-Gon, Master Yoda, Master Thame, and practically every member of the Council had been to visit him at least once. Tyrone had even heard that Nioman had been by to visit him. Qui-Gon had told him how the padawan had come to visit, insisted on seeing Aelynn, his healer. Probably just worried about getting into trouble, Tyrone thought disdainfully, it wasn't as if he cared if Tyrone lived or died. Tyrone was glad to be back into his Jedi attire, he thought, as he fastened his cloak around his neck, looking every bit of the proper Jedi that he was. Even Padawans Windu and Bulq had been to visit him. Mace had laughed and joked with him reminding him of the bet he had lost and how he owed both him and Padawan Bulq lunch. Tyrone put his feet into his boots, and though he still had bouts of weakness he was much stronger than he had been weeks ago, at least he wouldn't faint as he had at the funeral.

Tyrone's padawan was brought to him, as it was Tyrone's job to finish his training and he wasn't even close. Aelynn showed up with a smile as she handed him a familiar curved cylinder object. It was his lightsaber. "Here's your saber Dooku," she snipped professionally as she tossed it to Tyrone who easily caught it with the Force and ignited the emerald blade, staring down at the green hue for a moment, before disengaging the energy and clipping it to his belt. "I better not see any saber wounds coming through for a long time, ya hear me?"

"I hear you, Aelynn," Tyrone said with a half-smirk, half smile on his face, he had grown to tolerate the Fosh, even enjoy a few jokes between them. "And I didn't intend on this one."

"Take it easy, Knight Dooku, and look after the padawan for me."

"You have my word, on that Aelynn as long as I'm with him, no harm will come to Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I'll take your word for that, I know Jedi are men and women of their word, and Qui-Gon is unique," she commented. She frowned, and then after a beat, she added, "I like him." Qui-Gon nodded, and picked up his satchel, which Qui-Gon had brought him so he could keep up his appearance, as well as a datapad to keep up on the latest events in the Temple. Tyrone had had many visitors and he was eager not only to get away from the medcenter but from the privy eyes of all those that had looked at him with pity. Tyrone's stomach growled and he looked down at his padawan who was suddenly at his side, having appeared while Tyrone got his stuff together.

"I'm hungry, Master," he commented. "And if that's any indication so are you," he said with an impish smile.

"Well then, let's find Senior Padawans Windu and Bulq, it seems I owe them lunch, and I'll even let you pick the spot," Tyrone said as they headed past the medward and toward their quarters. Tyrone past many Jedi who gave him looks of pity. Tyrone was tired of the pity and the sympathy though he knew some of it was that he had had to deal with Aelynn, she wasn't as bad as he had originally thought though he doubted they would ever be friends. Tyrone smiled as they entered their quarters and Tyrone went to empty his bag and put his things away.

Qui-Gon stood in their living quarters turning on the HoloNet. Tyrone looked around his sleeping quarters, they were as neat as ever, and everything seemed in place, but he sensed a presence in their quarters. One that didn't belong. Tyrone closed his eyes and focused on the presence. He recognized the presence, it was familiar to him. He went into the sleeping quarters and the presence was stronger. Someone had been in these quarters other than Qui-Gon. Of course, he expected Jedi to check on Qui-Gon while he was indisposed but this was not a member of the Council, but rather a padawan, and not just any padawan but Padawan Nioman Dokoora, the very padawan who was interested in antagonizing the Council. The very padawan who had caused his injury to begin with. This intrusion would not be forgotten, but would be dealt with in time. "Let's go find Padawans Bulq and Windu," Tyrone told him, as he smiled brushing away thoughts of Nioman.

"What about Padawan Dokoora?" Qui-Gon asked. "He is by far the most interesting padawan at the Temple," Qui-Gon explained to him, "I know where he moved to!" he stated excitedly, "He moved the day after the funeral, and he has a new master now!"

Tyrone couldn't believe the impossible position his padawan had put him in, and he wondered just how he was going to weasel out of this one as Qui-Gon looked up at him expectantly, hope shining in his eyes. Tyrone wanted to say yes just to keep that light shining at him, but he just couldn't. He was already going to be paying for four meals, but it was more than that to invite Nioman to lunch and be sitting across from the very man that had put him in this position would be torture, even though Tyrone had covered up for them he didn't want to expose Qui-Gon to any hostility, to any darkness that might exist between the two men. "Qui-Gon," Tyrone started with a sigh, "Padawan Dokoora has just lost his master, I don't know if he would be up for lunch with us."

"He's not as bad as he seems, and he didn't seem that sad when he came to visit," Qui-Gon gushed.

"As you get older and learn more about the Force, you will realize just what emotions flow through people, he may have been hiding his emotions, and he probably had mental shields up that you couldn't block, or penetrate, but soon you will be able to. Your training has only just begun," Tyrone commented, "And you can read me because I'm your master but in time you will be able to read more Jedi."

"But Master, I think he liked me," Qui-Gon said and Tyrone laughed heartily.

"I doubt you have come into contact with anyone that doesn't. Even Aelynn admitted as much to me, and she has a hard time with most of the Jedi. I've never seen anything like it," Tyrone admitted.

"I like Aelynn," Qui-Gon whispered, "I think she's cute," he admitted. Tyrone frowned, was he padawan developing feeling for the Fosh? He hoped he didn't need to have the talk about attachments with his padawan so soon but then again was Tyrone not attached to his padawan? Was it not normal to care for your padawan? Tyrone shook his head as they headed for the quarters of Master Saa and Padawan Windu. The quarters opened moments after he appeared and Tyrone saw a room not much different than the one he shared with Qui-Gon. Padwans Mace Windu and Sora Bulq were inside playing a game of sabaac.

"Padawan Mace Windu, Padawan Sora Bulq, my padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn," he introduced as they stepped inside toward the living quarters, which was just a small round table with two chairs placed across from one another, it made it ideal for the game they were engaged in. Tyrone couldn't help but look around even as the quarters were nearly identical to his own.

"Well, looks like I win," Sora said as he put down his cards. "Read 'em and weep, Mace," he said to his friend. "Hello Qui-Gon, how do you like have Tyrone for a master?"

"Master Dooku is great!" Qui-Gon gushed, "I couldn't be happier with another master," he said and then froze as he bowed respectfully, "I apologize Padawan Bulq for my bluntness and offer my condolences on the death of your master." Tyrone suppressed a laugh, it seemed Qui-Gon had two moods, excited and serious, he thought.

"It's fine, I'm still a Jedi, and I have a new master now," Sora explained, "I'm guessing you learned your manners from Tyrone here."

"Of course, Padawan Bulq."

"Qui-Gon, call me Sora," Sora responded as he turned to Mace, "I assume our new buddy here is ready to pay up," he added, "So should I let you pay or Tyrone?"

"Well as Tyrone is the Jedi Knight, and I'm just a padawanis Nioman," Mace said with a smile, "He can be quick to anger but he's always been a good friend, he just has issues with the Council," Mace said. "He was always close to Master Doliq," Mace explained, "And her death on Tartania hit him pretty hard."

"So you were all on Tartania with Master Dooku?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Yes, we were," Mace continued to answer as Tyrone reflected on the changes in his padawan. "Your own master is a very aspiring leader, even when things looked bleak, Tyrone followed the Jedi way, that's not always easy to do,"

"Really, Master Tyrone?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, if Mace says so then I guess that's true, the mission isn't one I care to remember, Qui-Gon," Tyrone said a little gruffly, "Have you ever had ice cream?" Tyrone asked Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No, what is it, Master?"

"It's a real treat," Tyrone said mischievously as he ordered a special one for Qui-Gon and a plain vanilla one for him, and it seemed Mace and Sora liked strawberry. Tyrone watched in silence as a chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry was brought out. Qui-Gon took one bite before a smile broke out on his face and he began shoveling the ice cream down his throat, "Not too fast padawan!" Tyrone said and moments later Qui-Gon froze and Tyrone let out a chuckle. "Ice cream headache, you have to eat slowly, padawan. Come along, gentlemen," he said to Sora and Mace, as they walked out enjoying the scenery. Tyrone felt at peace, more at peace than he had felt since the mission to Tartania, he was surrounded by friends, and his own padawan, what could possible go wrong? He had a long future ahead of him, one that would include his new friends, he could see himself as friends with these Jedi, especially Mace Windu, he could see a future in which they were all friends, and Jedi, in which they were on the Council together.


	13. Friends and Enemies

New Friends and Enemies

In the year the followed Tyrone's mission to Tartania, he was sent on many missions with his apprentice, each more difficult than the last, and even though they came back victoriously, Tyrone couldn't help but think that the Darkness was spreading. Qui-Gon gained experience and confidence both of which made him a competent Jedi, and an able duelist. He was the most loyal Jedi Tyrone had ever met, and Tyrone became closer and closer to Mace Windu, as the younger man often sought him out for advise, and Qui-Gon still asked over Nioman. Tyrone was sure it was due to the strange speech Nioman had given, he knew the Council wasn't pleased and had spoken with Master Yoda on several accounts after the incident, but the Council believed that Nioman could be dangerous if he left the Jedi at this point and were doing whatever it took to draw him into the fold. Tyrone wasn't sure how he felt about the approach, but he had found out firsthand what it could be like for the Jedi to have Nioman Dokoora as an enemy, and though he kept it quiet, he couldn't help but discuss the darkness with Master Thame.

Tyrone and Qui-Gon were at the Temple at the moment, between missions, and Qui-Gon was with an elder padawan called Mundi, Kundi, Tyrone wasn't sure of the Cerulean's name and wasn't much concerned with it as he knew Qui-Gon was practicing his dueling skills while Tyrone spoke with Master Thame. "The darkness is growing," Tyrone stated as he met with Master Thame.

"I have found in my studies, Tyrone," Master Thame replied between sips of tea, "a prophecy about the coming darkness."

"A prophecy, can I see?" Tyrone asked.

"I shouldn't Tyrone, normally only Masters would be allowed, but they aren't really interested in my views of the Darkness, they don't believe that the Dark Times are coming," he said as he transferred the information to Tyrone's datapad. "Keep this hidden, Tyrone, I mean it, I could get into a lot of trouble, both of us could."

Tyrone waited for the files to upload as he smiled at Master Thame, "You can trust me, Master."

"I know I can Tyrone, I just don't want you to get into any trouble with the Council."

"Don't worry about me," Tyrone said confidently, "I was Master Yoda's padawan, and I can handle the Council."

"About that," Master Thame began only to be cut off as Tyrone read aloud.

"It's a Sith prophecy," Tyrone spoke in hushed tones as he read aloud. "Stolen from a Jedi whose name has been lost in obscurity. There is a prophecy about the Chosen One, a being so powerful within the Force, so perfect that he's conceived by the will of the Force alone. This being will destroy the Jedi and the Sith, only to bring out the true corruption of both, and bring true balance to the Force," Tyrone read excitedly. Something about these words sounded familiar, what was it? "The Jedi corrupt?" Tyrone questioned.

"They have fallen from their true path, Tyrone," Master Thame said affectionately. "I see that more and more every day, and my studies prove that the darkness that you spoke of…it's growing."

Tyrone read on, "The Sith will grow more and more powerful with each succeeding Sith as they work secretly to bring an end to the Jedi, collimating on the arrival of the Sith'ari who will hide in plain sight and bring about the destruction of the Jedi and their Chosen One."

"Have you not felt the growing darkness?" Master Thame asked.

"I have," Tyrone admitted with a frown, "It's why we are sent out on more and more missions, and even more when I was an Initiate I had a vision of a War," Tyrone explained.

"A War you say?" Thame asked, excitedly, "Tell me about this war."

"I don't know much master," Tyrone admitted, "It was only a vision I had when I built my lightsaber," he explained.

Master Thame jumped up, "Don't you see what this means, Tyrone, this means that what I have always thought is true. The Jedi have been deceived all this time, the Sith didn't die out, didn't destroy themselves as we have been told, but they are still alive, perhaps in plain sight. Tell me of this vision," he said and Tyrone was reminded of why Master Thame was considered eccentric.

Tyrone sighed as he thought back to that day on Ilum where he had built the curved lightsaber that was even now clipped to his belt. "I was standing above a stadium of some kind of terrace," Tyrone began, remembering the details, "As I looked down I saw Jedi, their lightsabers glowing in different hues of blue, green, and even yellow," Tyrone continued, "Against the assault there were droids, it seemed like there were hundreds of droids, almost like they had come from a nearby factory," he said trying to recall the details, "Then Master Yoda landed a freighter and men joined the fray aiming their blasters as the droids."

"And you just stood there and watched?" Master Thame asked. "That doesn't sound like you Tyrone."

"No, no, it doesn't," Tyrone said with a frown. Master Yoda had never seemed to analyze that part, and Tyrone hadn't even realize that that were his actions. "I have never stood idle before, and I don't intent to stand idle in the coming war," he said as he picked up the datapad and fled from the room, breathing hard. What did this mean? Could he, Tyrone Dooku, stand idly by as his Jedi brethren fought the droids? Tyrone might try to negotiate but he had never walked away from a fight, he wasn't a coward. He wasn't, he thought, as his feelings welled up within him. He thought back to Tartania and the power that had welled up inside him, how he had used the Force as not a tool but a weapon, what was happening to him? Was there some kind of darkness inside him, was the future written or was there something he could do to change it. Was there some darkness inside him, some cowardice inside him, and if there was, how would he get rid of it?

Tyrone took a deep breath and released his emotions into the Force as he felt his padawans appearance behind him. "Master, this is Senior Padawan Ka-Adi Mundi," Qui-Gon introduced. Tyrone pushed his doubts away and looked over at the Cerrelian Jedi.

"I am very pleased to meet you," the younger Jedi gushed, "You are what I hope to become when I reach the status of a Knight," the younger man said, and Tyrone looked him up and down, was this man for real? Was there a punch-line he was missing.

"So how was the duel?" Tyrone asked.

"It was a tie," he padawan said, with an easy smile.

"You are getting better every day," Tyrone said with a smile, as they walked off, as they neared the room of a Thousand Fountains, he felt like someone was following him. He turned around to see the older padawan slinking around behind him. "What are you doing," Tyrone asked, on the offensive.

"I'm just…I thought you might like to duel, Knight Dooku."

Tyrone looked back at the Senior Padawan, confused. Why would the man follow him and Qui-Gon, true he should have sensed him, but still this behavior was odd. "Why not?" Tyrone said with a shrug. Tyrone, Qui-Gon, and this Mundi guy headed toward the courtyard where there was ample room to duel. Tyrone always liked the outside; it helped the Force flow more purely through him.

Tyrone watched Qui-Gon making sure he was a safe distance away before he began. Tyrone used the Force to draw his lightsaber to his hand, and ignited the green blade, giving the Makashi salute to his opponent. Tyrone watched as the blue blade of his opponent made its way toward him, Tyrone got into the Makashi stance, balancing himself as he felt the feint from his opponent and move to counter it immediately.

"Master Diffusal said you were a wonderful duelist," Mundi commented, dryly.

"I'm a fencer, a practitioner of Makashi, it takes discipline to master the form," Tyrone said as he relied on his thrusts to disarm the younger Jedi, he moved fluidly holding his blade at an angle with his right hand as he met the younger Jedi in combat. Tyrone snorted in derision as he noticed the two-handed grip the younger man employed as he slipped into Shien. It was so choppy, the man had very slanted strikes and his footwork was terrible. Tyrone feinted again and side stepped to the left. Tyrone swung his blade in an angle knicking him in the shoulder.

"Makashi does have a weakness, I studied with Master Diffusal," the younger man stated. "You won't beat me," he said as his blows seemed to generate more and more kinetic energy, perhaps if the Jedi was more focused, he would be a challenge, Tyrone thought as he easily moved so that the blows of the younger man met air rather than flesh.

Tyrone stepped to the left this time, carefully as he planned his steps precisely, the younger Jedi walked toward him, unaware of how the footwork helped or hurt his chances of winning. "Yes, Master Diffusal was a friend of mine," Tyrone said softly, as the Jedi followed him, his parries and slashes connecting to Tyrone's lightsaber. "But he didn't teach me everything I know, I learned from the Grandmaster himself," he whispered as he struck out elegantly disarming the younger Jedi as he used the Force to reach out and grab the lightsaber at his feet. "Nice try," Tyrone said with a smile as he tossed the other Jedi's lightsaber in the air and caught in behind his back. He then handed the lightsaber to the younger Jedi.

"Rematch?" Mundi asked him Tyrone smiled down at him.

"You should probably seek out the new weapons master and get some pointers," Tyrone said as he walked away. Inwardly, Tyrone smiled; he hadn't really had that much of a chance of using his lightsaber against anyone with the Force other than his padawan in a long time. Since his loss to Nioman, he had been slightly worried that he had lost his skills. He had worried that after Tartania he had lost his skills. He was glad that that wasn't the case. He had been a little off since Tartania, but apparently he still had his skills. Of course, he thought, this Jedi's skills were no better than his own padawans. Tyrone had thought that Qui-Gon was very talented. There had always been something very special about Qui-Gon. It was strange that Qui-Gon was on the same level as a Senior Padawan. He wasn't sure if that meant that Mundi was underpar or that Qui-Gon was overpar. Tyrone was interrupted from his conversation as he passed by Representative Cosinga Palpatine with a young boy traveling behind him.

"Hello, Knight Dooku," he said with a pleasant smile. The older Representative had blue eyes, a kind smile, and a good disposition. It was a great difference between the moody teenager that trailed behind him. "This is a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you are on-planet and the Jedi haven't sent you off on a crusade."

"No, Representative Palpatine, I've been training my padawan," Tyrone explained.

"Could you escort me to the Jedi Council chambers?" he asked him. Tyrone sighed and nodded.

"You are in the wrong building, I'm surprised at you, Representative, the Council is in the East building, not the main building, and it's not easy to get past the security of the Jedi." Tyrone frowned at the guilty expression on the politicians face.

"I apologize, Master Jedi, my son was curious about the Jedi Temple."

"The Jedi have made the east building available to the public," Tyrone replied with a frown. "It's unwise for the average person to be in here."

"What's so dangerous about it? What's wrong with the people knowing what really goes on in here?" he asked and Tyrone frowned at his tone. There was something off with this Cosinga; he hadn't noticed the slightly sinister tone in the Representative from Naboo before now.

"I didn't say it was dangerous," Tyrone replied, pulling Qui-Gon toward him and then behind him, protecting Qui-Gon from whatever accusations that were being thrown, "It's just the Jedi within these walls are sensitive to the Force, and all aspects of it," Tyrone defended, "A normal person could get hurt in here."

"You know my son could have been a Jedi, but I needed my heir," Cosinga explained. Tyrone flicked his eyes toward the red-haired teen.

"Only time will tell if you made the right decision," Tyrone said cryptically. Tyrone could feel the anger coming from both Palpatine's and he wondered at the source behind it.

"Now about that escort, Master Jedi?" Cosinga continued as all trace of anger disappeared from the man's face. Tyrone would have to inform Master Yoda of these most recent developments. He didn't trust the Palpatines'.

"Of course, this is my padawan Qui-Gon," Tyrone said, as he eyed down the men.

"Pleased to meet you," Qui-Gon said as he shook hands with Cosinga, and then he turned to the younger Palpatine and shook his hand. Tyrone felt his padawan freeze for a moment, and wondered at the cause, before the smile warmed on his young face. "Well, right this way," Qui-Gon said following behind Tyrone. "What is it you need the Jedi Council for?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I believe that is Senate business," Cosinga replied, and Tyrone frowned, he didn't care much for his tone when talking to Qui-Gon.

"It seems to me," Tyrone drawled slowly, "That if you are seeking the help of the Jedi Council that is Jedi business."

"I will not discuss my business with a mere padawan," Cosinga snapped.

"If you have a problem with the Jedi," Tyrone said as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at them, "Then exactly why are you here?" Tyrone said as he entered a code to enter the East Wing where the Jedi Council was located. The Palpatines' exchanged a look between them.

"There is trouble brewing in the universe," Cosinga said at last, "Trouble that the Jedi might not be aware of."

"What are you suggesting?" Tyrone asked, more than a little confused. "That the Jedi aren't aware of the problems of the Galaxy? The Jedi are aware, we are the only ones standing between you and the bad guys. Get rid of the Jedi and just see how peaceful the Galaxy is."

"The Galaxy isn't exactly peaceful with the Jedi," the younger man interrupted. "Forgive me, Master Jedi, but there is trouble out there, and we are here to see that the Genosians are dealt with, we just worry that the Jedi aren't up to the task." Tyrone led the Palpatine's through the open part of the Temple and stopped in front of the Council doors.

"The Jedi are more than capable of handling any problem. You have just to look at the Jedi behind these doors to realize that where there are Jedi; truth will prevail throughout the Galaxy."

"You seem confident in their abilities. Are all Jedi so confident in their masters?"

"The Jedi are guardians of peace," Tyrone said as he opened the doors to find Master Yoda inside, alone, meditating. "Master Yoda, I have with me from the Senate Representative Cosinga Palpatine, and his son Theokoles."

"Ty, thank you, I do. Remain, you will, with your padawan."

"Of course, Master Yoda," Tyrone said, bowing his head in respect.

"Welcome, you are, Representative."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Cosinga said as he began explaining the problem between the Genosians and the Trade Federation. Tyrone took a seat with Qui-Gon and Theokoles joined him.

"You want to know why my father dislikes the Jedi?" he asked and Tyrone just narrowed his eyes and looked from him to Qui-Gon, there was something odd about this boy, who wasn't much older than his padawan. "I've heard about you Tyrone Dooku, or should I say Ty."

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Tyrone asked him.

Theokoles smirked at him. "I heard about how you got a look at the Sith holocrons. You think the Jedi covered it up? They didn't. Lorian is still out there, you know." Tyrone frowned, his lips drawing into a thin line, as he shifted his eyes to Qui-Gon.

"Lorian doesn't concern me," he said quietly. "That was a long time ago, and I've moved past it."

"You think it will stay in the past. The man will surface. And you will have to face the Darkness within your soul."

"You have no idea what it means to be a Jedi. You and me, we are done," Tyrone said.

"We are far from done, Ty," Theokoles said in a low, dangerous tone. Tyrone shivered at the tone the adolescent used; it was almost dark, almost sinister. Qui-Gon looked up and smiled.

"What's it like being the son of a politician?" Qui-Gon asked, and Tyrone felt the pressure of Qui-Gon's bond that he was being inquisitive on purpose for once. Tyrone smiled in gratitude wondering how many times Qui-Gon would save him. What would he do without the boy?

"It's great," Theolokes said with a smile, as he looked down at the younger man, "I have everything I could possible want," he said looking down at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon's smile froze.

"You have nothing," Tyrone said, calmly. "You have no idea of what it's like to become a Jedi, as a Jedi we have everything we need. We have the Force as our ally, and that's all we need. Come along, Qui-Gon," Tyrone said to his padawan. "Master Yoda, I must apologize…"

"Stay, Ty, you must. The mission, of grave importance it is. Need someone I can trust, I do."

"Of course, Master," Tyrone said, bowing in respect as he sat back down.

"A Mission to Genosis, you will go. Take you padawan, you should."

"Of course, Master. I will leave at once."

"Aren't these missions usually decided by the whole Council?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Right you are, Padawan Jinn. Special mission, this is." Tyrone and Qui-Gon escorted the Palpatines' away from the Jedi Temple.

"What do you think they wanted with the Temple, Master?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I have no idea, padawan, I have no idea, but we will keep an eye on them just in case," he told his padawan as he slung an arm around his shoulders, and peace and love enveloped both Jedi surrounded them and binding them to each other. They had each other, and that was enough for Tyrone, he didn't need the trouble with the Palpatines'. As long as they didn't cause a stir in the Galaxy, Tyrone wouldn't bother them. They were a strange family, and Tyrone had never heard anything against the Palpatines'. The father, Cosinga, had started life as a poor merchant and had made it to become Representative of Naboo, aide to the Senator. Tyrone felt his heart grow as he looked at the young boy at his side. "Ready for another mission, padawan?" Tyrone said with a teasing smile.

"Ready to get off Coruscent? Always Master. I want to explore the Galaxy," Qui-Gon said, his voice filled with excitement, as he spun around in a circle, throwing his arms wide open. Qui-Gon was fourteen now, and he still had the excitement usually found in a much younger padawan, but Qui-Gon was important, he had discovered some secret to life, that Ty was afraid he had lost. Being around Qui-Gon made him feel more like the man he wanted to be, like everything was still possible. "Can we see Aelynn before we go?" Qui-Gon asked.

Tyrone smiled; it was an easy enough request, "Sure padawan. I don't see why not?" he said as they walked toward the medcenter.

"Aelynn!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, a smile lightning up his face. "I wanted to see you before I go."

"Hello, Aelynn," Tyrone said, meeting her eyes, as a look passed between them. They both understood how important Qui-Gon was. "We are leaving for Genosis in a few minutes," he said, with a tender smile. "It's a standard mission, Aelynn; we should be back within the week."

"I feel….like this mission is important," Qui-Gon said, looking between Tyrone and Aelynn.

"Sounds exciting," Aelynn smirked, "And what brings you boys down here so soon? I doubt you've managed to hurt yourselves already."

"It's nothing like that Aelynn," Qui-Gon said with a smile, "I just wanted to see you before I we leave the Temple."

"I appreciate it, Little Jinn," Aelynn said tenderly as Jinn hugged Aelynn tightly. Jinn was always bringing out the best in people, he effortlessly showed his emotions, in a way in which most Jedi did not. Such attachments were not becoming of a Jedi, but Tyrone couldn't bear to stop Jinn, there was something really special about his padawan. Tyrone watched as the Fosh awkwardly hugged Jinn as well.

"When I get back will you teach me to heal, to be a wonderful medic like you?" Jinn asked much to the surprise of Tyrone.

"Possible, Little Jinn, it depends on what your master says," Aelynn said meeting his eyes.

"Come along, Qui-Gon, we should be taking out leave. Thanks, again Aelynn," he said as Qui-Gon released his hold on the Fosh and bowed to her quickly before catching up with Tyrone. They were taking an Interceptor Class Cruiser to the planet of the Genosians. Tyrone wondered what kind of sentinents these Genosians were and what their troubles were with the Trade Federation, both were different types of aliens, types that one did not usually run into. He was to meet with Pogger the Greater to discuss their relations with the Trade Federation, and try to negotiate a treaty between the two clans.


	14. Chapter 14

Geonosis

Tyrone and Qui-Gon traveled as civilians taking registered transport to travel to Genosis, where they would deal with the dispute between the Geonosians and the Trade Federation. From what Tyrone could understand from the mission details, the Geonosians didn't trust humans so they were trying to secure an army of droids to protect themselves from the Republic, even though there was no war. Tyrone didn't understand the situation at all.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered as they approached the surface of Geonosis.

"Master?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"About the mission," Tyrone explained, "There is something going on here that we aren't aware of, I believe the Palpatines are trying to deceive the Jedi, I just wonder what role the Trade Federation and the Genosians play in this."

"Master?" Qui-Gon asked again.

"Stay alert," Tyrone ordered as they landed, each grabbing the small bag he had packed, slinging it over one arm. Tyrone had restocked his medical bag, and always packed a spare change of clothes, and any other necessities, even though it didn't appear he would need a rebreather, it was there just in case. Tyrone and Qui-Gon walked along the rocky terrain, Tyrone searching with the Force. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was supposed to be welcoming them, just where was he? What could have detained the Viceroy?

Tyrone saw a group of red robed covered beings and assumed the Viceroy was with them. "Jedi….Jeedi….Jeedi," he heard the strange beings say to him. Without a word he pushed Qui-Gon behind him.

"I am Jedi Knight Tyrone Dooku, at your service," he said inclining his head in a show of respect. "I was informed that the viceroy of the Trade Federation Hask would be meeting me," he said and he expected the Neimoidians to respond in basic, instead he heard a series of clicks as a response. "I have a feeling negotiations will be short," he told Qui-Gon as he followed the Neimoidians across the rocky terrain.

"They will be if we can't get a protocol droid," Qui-Gon quipped.

"I'm sure either the Neimoidians or the Geonosians can secure a protocol droid," he said as he stood in front of the catacombs. They were taking him to the queen, Tyrone realized, for what purpose he wondered. He palmed his emerald blade and ignited it, earning a sharp look from the Neimoidians. "For light," Tyrone explained as one of the Neimoidians nodded and signaled for him to follow. Behind him Qui-Gon ignited his own blade, and Tyrone and Qui-Gon found themselves in a hive of some kind, and Tyrone regretted the short trip, if he had had more time he would have researched exactly what kind of species the Genosians were. Tyrone hated the feeling of going into something blind, of being unprepared.

"We're going in circles," Qui-Gon complained.

"No, we aren't, padawan."

"We've passed the same entrance four times already," Qui-Gon said and Tyrone didn't know whether to laugh or hug the padawan. These feelings the padawan evoked were so refreshing sometimes.

"I'm sure the Neimoidians are leading us to Viceroy Hask, they wouldn't intentionally lead us in circles."

"Unless it's a trap," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. The lad was quite bright, it was Qui-Gon that was a shining example of what a Jedi should be.

Tyrone watched as a silver protocol droid stepped forward.

"Master Jedi," it said, "I am Oh-Bee-One, protocol droid for the Queen Mother,"

"Cool," Qui-Gon said peering at it curiously, "What can you do?"

"I am fluent in over eight billion forms of communication, young Master Jedi."

"You can call me Qui-Gon, it's nice to have met you!" he said as he pumped the droid's hand enthusiastically.

"Yes well, young Master Jedi Qui-Gon, the Queen mother is very disturbed with the delay in getting her droids from the Trade Federation, and we are hoping you can be of assistance."

"That's why we're here," Tyrone informed the droid as he looked around at the strange zombie-type essence of the Neimoidians and at the large Queen Mother. He heard the strange click clacking of the Queen as he introduced himself to her. "Queen Mother, I am Jedi Knight Tyrone Dooku sent by Grandmaster Yoda of the Jedi Council to investigate the relations between the Trade Federation and the Genosians," he said as the droid, Oh-Bee-One, interpreted his words into clicks and clacks. Tyrone watched as the Queen Mother, as she was called click and clack in that strange language.

"The Queen Mother thanks you for your concern, but the involvement of the Jedi is not needed," Oh-Bee-One translated for them.

"The Jedi Order would like to thank the Queen Mother for her hospitality," Tyrone said with a smile, holding his hands out palms up in a non-threatening manner as he smiled peacefully, "And that I hope it's not an imposition but it's late and my padawan needs rest, we would like to take advantage of the Queen Mother's hospitality until our registered transport arrives," Tyrone said.

"But Master-" Qui-Gon called out astonished.

"I will handle this, Padawan, we are only humble servants of the Senate," Tyrone said and smiled as he saw Oh-Bee-One translate what was being said. Tyrone spoke through their bond, 'Patience, Padawan, together we will solve this mystery.'

'The Queen Mother is hiding something,' Qui-Gon thought back. Tyrone knew that the Queen Mother was hiding something as he waited for the droid to finish his clicks translating what Tyrone had said to her, and more than likely his conversation with Qui-Gon. He listened to the various clicks that obviously represented their strange language as Oh-Bee-One finally turned to them.

"The Queen Mother has graciously allowed you to stay, you will be taken to the Palace and given the accommodations you desire, but you are to leave before the sun sets on Geonosis tomorrow," Oh Bee One explained.

"We understand," Tyrone replied, turning to give a modest bow to the Queen Mother, "Lead the way, Oh-Bee-One."

"Yes, of course," the droid stated as he led them out of the catacombs. "Right this way, Master Jedi," Oh-Bee-One said as he started to drone on about the history of Genosis and the Geonosians and how they didn't trust outsiders. Tyrone was vaguely aware of someone following them from behind, before darting away. Who could be following them? One of the Queen Mother's servants? One of her pupils? The Queen Mother was strange, and it was obvious that she hatched thousands of larvae to keep the Geonosian population high, and never left the catacombs.

The palace that they were led to was made out of sandstone and rock and built as if creating a sand dune. The design was more detailed than he had suspected as the entire building was shaped like the Queen Mother and as they entered it was as if they were entering her rear, as unpleasant as the thought was. Tyrone couldn't shake the feeling that something was following him, he thought, as he saw the obviously new Trade Federation droids. There were also room in which their chefs and warriors slept in. The Geonosians really didn't trust outsiders, and were taking no chances in protecting the secrecy of their planet.

"And then the Viceroy disappeared," the protocol droid was explaining.

"Wait," Tyrone said, "Go back, rewind," he said suddenly, "What did you just say?"

"There was an incident in which the Neimoidians fought their Viceroy, and the next thing we knew he had disappeared, though the Neimoidians are loyal to the Queen Mother," Oh-Bee-One repeated.

"That doesn't make any sense. The Neimoidians are loyal to a fault to their Viceroy," Tyrone said thoughtfully.

"Well, yes, that information is quite true based on my processers," the droid admitted, "But these are the events as they happened."

The little protocol droid stopped in front of a door. "You are to remain here until morning, at which time I am to escort you to a registered transport as you leave the planet."

"What is the Queen Mother hiding?" Tyrone asked, closing the space between himself and the silver droid.

"Intimidation will not work on me," Oh-Bee-One stated, "I am programmed to resist such aggressive tactics, I am a superior in every way to organics." Tyrone used the Force to bring his lightsaber to his hand.

"There are other ways to make you talk," Tyrone said.

"Tell us, Oh-Bee-One, it's the right thing to do," Qui-Gon added.

"I have orders, I have orders," the droid began repeating.

"This is hopeless," Qui-Gon said frustrated before he felt a blaster at his back.

"Don't say a word, Jedi, and follow me," Tyrone heard as he saw a Neimoidian pointing a blaster at Qui-Gon's back. Tyrone said nothing, he just smiled. "If you don't follow me, then the little one gets it."

"All you had to do was ask," Tyrone said, with more than a hint of a smirk. "Come now, I'm sure we can settle things between us, there's no need to make a mess of things." The viceroy paused, shifting his red beady eyes from Qui-Gon to Tyrone. Then Tyrone made his move; that was all his needed, was a moment of lapse in focus as he yanked the blaster from the Neimoidian's grip and away from his padawan. "Your move."

The Viceroy lowered his head in defeat, "All I wanted was your help," the Neimoidian said with more than a bit of whine in his voice.

"And you have it," Tyrone replied as he motioned for Qui-Gon to enter their room followed by the Neimoidian. "It's why we were sent here, but that's no reason to attack my padawan," Tyrone said, reproach evident in his voice.

"You were sent? Then perhaps all isn't lost. You must help me, if they get me then the Trade Federation is doomed," he said dramatically. Tyrone noticed that the green-skinned sentient was shaking, there was no way he could have pulled the trigger on the blaster; still, it didn't take a brave man to end a life.

Tyrone sat in a throne like chair in the corner of the room, in front of which was a marble like table which the Nomidian sat and then got up to pace. "I am the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Hask," he began, "And we are all in grave danger."

"Don't you think that's a little dramatic," Qui-Gon said, "We are Jedi."

"No! You don't understand," the Viceroy protested, "These things, they are inhuman, inalien, and they are like nothing you've ever encountered."

"With all due respect, you don't know the power of the Force," Tyrone explained, "We are Jedi, and we will handle the situation, and we will all get out of here alive."

"You don't understand, they control you, they have my people and they want me. If they control me, they control all of the Trade Federation, I will not see the Federation controlled by the Geonosians. We will not yield, we will not be oppressed by any power. We will control ourselves, but without me the Neimoidians would be lost," he explained.

"Still, we were sent to help you, and attacking a Jedi is never a wise move," Tyrone explained, "You are a brave little coward, aren't you?" Tyrone asked him.

"I….I'm just the viceroy of the Trade Federation," Hask explained, more than a little confused.

"It's not many a sentient that would threaten a Jedi as you did."

"I had to make sure," Hask replied, "That you weren't being controlled. Once they take you over, you wouldn't talk Basic, but in the language of the Geonosians," Hask explained to the Jedi.

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked, "How can a person be taken over?"

"I will show you, you must follow me," Hask explained, "I've been hiding for days, if they find me…"

"Don't worry," Tyrone said, "You are under our protection."

"No harm will come to you, my master is a wonderful Jedi, and always true to his word," Qui-Gon added.

"Thank you, padawan," Tyrone replied, as his face darkened with the blush staining the back of his neck under such praise. True, he had gotten used to the occasional compliment from the Council but he didn't know if he would ever get used to the gushing or the hero worship that sometimes enveloped his padawan. He cared for his padawan, and still he had to let him know that he wasn't perfect. Tyrone, too, had his faults. "It's all thanks to good mentors, as I'm sure you will make a fine Knight, Qui-Gon, a fine knight indeed."

"So the Council does try to do what is right?" Qui-Gon asked and Tyrone sighed, ruffling the boy's hair. So he was still contemplating Nioman's speech, he really wished Nioman had stopped with just talking about Master Doliq instead of making her funeral a testimony for his issues with the Council, that had been going overboard.

"We all must do what we feel is right," Tyrone replied, "It's like Master Yoda says, 'Do or do not; there is no try, but sometimes the way is not as clear as you might think," he told his padawan, "Now come along, padawan, let's see what the Viceroy has to show us."

Tyrone and Qui-Gon followed wordlessly behind the viceroy, Tyrone cloaking their presences in the Force, he wasn't sure why, but something was telling him to keep their presences secret. Hask quickly pointed to an abandoned, damaged starfighter that must have crashed on the planet years before. The Geonosians had abandoned the starfighter and never had it moved, so at Hask's pointing Tyrone and Qui-Gon hid there where they could watch unobserved.

Tyrone, Qui-Gon, and Hask watched as the Neimoidians clicked and clacked in the strange language of the Geonosians. They were chanting and their language changed from the clickety clack to something far more sinister as they grabbed hands, surrounding the Queen Mother. It was a language that Tyrone didn't recognize though it sounded sinister, and Tyrone felt an eerie brush through the Force as if some malevolent presence had just brushed his shoulder before moving around the room. Tyrone knew that his eyes would deceive him so he reached out with the Force instead and felt the presence almost seem to bounce around the room.

Suddenly, the Neimoidians became quiet, and Tyrone wondered what was going to happen. The Neimoidians looked at each other and began talking once again in the clickety clack that Tyrone had been expecting. Then the room was so silent that it seemed deafening. Tyrone could feel the energies at work as he pushed his padawan behind him. Qui-Gon frowned and snuck under Tyrone's arm to peek and get a better look. Tyrone debated whether he should pull the boy back when something happened. The Queen Mother began to scream. Loud, erratic, animalistic screams, screams that would haunt Tyrone for the rest of his days.

"Ssssssssssith!" "Ssssssssith!" she screamed over and over. Then her body seemed to convulse as that strange lightning seemed to enter her entire body, shooting from all limbs Tyrone recognized that strange lightning though she didn't appear to be hurt from it. Tyrone's hands went automatically to his belt, clasping around his curved lightsaber. He pondered whether to ignite the blade, the Queen Mother hadn't threatened them…but just what was going on here? He would need to report this to the Jedi Council, but he couldn't leave Hask alone with just Qui-Gon. What a dilemma he was in! What the Fosh was he going to do?

Tyrone's question was answered moments later as he pulled out his comm and tried to connect to the Jedi Temple, before he could speak though that pesky silver protocol droid appeared, as the Queen Mother stopped screaming and the torrents of lightning ceased to form.

"Queen Mother," it said in its proper vocabulator.

"The Jedi are not to be found."

Click. Click. Clack.  
Clack. Clack. Click, Tyrone heard, and then Master Yoda's voice.

"Have something to report, do you?"

Tyrone started to reply, out of habit, to his old mentor, but then noticed how the Geonosians had spotted him, Tyrone pushed the Viceroy behind him. "Qui-Gon, protect the viceroy at all costs," Tyrone ordered his young padawan. "You have the knowledge and skills to do so, your focus will become your reality," he told Qui-Gon before he leaped gathering up the Force so that he landed in the middle of the Genosians and Neimoidians, their attention focused on him and not his padawan or the viceroy he had sworn to protect.

"Hello there," Tyrone said with an easy smile, "A droid told me you were looking for me," he said, his lightsaber still, unignited.

Tyrone smile faltered momentarily as they charged at him and Tyrone used the Force to push them away from him almost effortlessly, as he did what he could with the Force to create as much a barrier around his padawan as possible. He knew that it wouldn't last forever, and that his attention would soon be divided as the Queen Mother turned her hungry eyes on him and seemed to devour him with a ravenous look. "Jeeedi, Jeedi," he heard and ignited his blade ready to defend himself as the Geonosians and Neimoidians picked up their sonic blasters and aimed it at him. Oh, Fosh, Tyrone swore. Tyrone realized he had been spending too much time in the medbay to have picked up the expletive from Aelynn. Tyrone's feet easily maneuvered themselves to the battle-ready stance of Makashi, as he prepared himself to overcome the second weakness of Makashi: blaster shots. Makashi was created for one on one lightsaber to lightsaber combat and there were those within the very own Temple that argued at the usefulness of Makashi, though there were none that denied his Mastery of the Form. He was a supreme duelist, or so he had been told. After mostly using the Force to deflect the blaster bolts, Tyrone's footwork changed to that of Ataru, Master Yoda's form, where he could easily use the acrobatics of Ataru to deflect the blaster bolts, and deflect them he did, in a whirlwind using the Force Tyrone deflected each and every bolt, bringing his emerald blade up to the head of a Geonosian, before his vision began to swim, and he begin to feel weak as the word 'Jeeedi' reverberated in his head. Tyrone reached into the Force to steady himself but it felt as if the Force was drawing itself away from him. Tyrone heard a cry from his padawan.

"Master Tyrone!" he cried, and Tyrone numbly though that that was the first time Qui-Gon had used his first name in conjunction with the word master. It was true he was Qui-Gon's mentor, and Tyrone thought as the dizziness overtook him, he was attached to the boy, his boy, he thought protectively. Tyrone knew that his shield around Qui-Gon had crumbled as his connection to the Force felt weak, it pulsed steadily like a heartbeat around him as he felt the warning from the Force and he was able to slowly move his groggy body out of the way as Qui-Gon's lightsaber erupted in a flow of green light cutting itself in everything in its path, including the Queen Mother. Tyrone heard her sickening yell and a pair of footsteps as Qui-Gon reached his side, now without his lightsaber, and took Tyrone's head in his hands, feeling around for injuries. The boy, his padawan, seemed oblivious to the pandemic in his wake.


End file.
